When U comeback
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: Mil años despues! La compuerta fue abierta... Robin entro... Ahora la pregunta es ¿Por que chica ira primero? Reviews! pero aqui esta la historia... a leer!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

_No será mi primer fan fic, pero si el primero que hago de los Teen Titans, así que espero realmente que quede bien, y todos los comentarios y sugerencias serán escuchados. Adelante y a leer _

_**Capitulo 1**_

La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor… Star Fire la observaba cómodamente sentada desde la orilla de una colina, con la suave brisa revolviendo sus rojizos cabellos, y su mirada pensativa sin enfocar ningún punto en particular

-Si tan solo pudieras comprender…-. Suspiro

Repentinamente, y como respuesta a sus ruegos, un arpón se clavo en la tierra. La chica asustada se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás

-¿Quién…quién anda ahí?-. Pregunto con una fingida seguridad

Lentamente, unas manos ¿verdes? Se observaron sostenerse de la orilla, para finalmente impulsarse

-Sabía que estarías aquí-. Le dijo una voz masculina

-…Robin…-.

Ella bajo la cabeza, y dio una vuelta, quedando de espaldas hacia el chico

-¿Ocurre algo Star?-. Dudo el chico acercándose

Star Fire giro con lentitud, hasta que de nueva cuenta quedaron cara a cara

-¿Por qué habría de ocurrirme algo raro?-. Replico ella, -¿Acaso en tu mundo las chicas no salen a pensar de vez en cuando?-.

Robin sonrió

-Así es, pero por lo regular no desaparecen tres días-. Contesto el chico

-Y si es así¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme antes?-. Dudo Star

-Tú misma lo dijiste-. Respondió avanzando y tomando su mano, -Necesitabas estar sola… después de un tiempo justo, decidí venir por ti-.

Star miro a Robin, quizás tenía razón

-Te propongo algo, vamos a comer una pizza-. Invito

En el rostro de Star Fire se dibujo una gran sonrisa

…

Sonrisa que fue borrada cuando llegaron a la pizzería, cuando se dio cuenta que su "cita" con Robin, no era más que una reunión…. De los Teen Titans

-¡Star!-. Grito Chico Bestia, -Ya te extrañábamos-.

-Si¿Dónde estuviste?-. Pregunto Cyborg

Star se limito a jalar una silla y sentarse, de inmediato Raven le pasó un menú

Los chicos miraron confundidos a Robin, el cual solo encogió los hombros

…

Ya era de noche en la gran Torre T, motivo por el cual, todos se disponían a dormir

-En fin, han sido días agotadores… me retirare a la cama-. Aviso Star Fire poniéndose de pie

Raven, la cuál venía de la cocina, al notar eso, le hizo una seña a Robin para que se acercara

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-. Pregunto Robin

-Habla con ella-. Respondió Raven con su misteriosa voz

-¿hablar? Pero… -.

-Robin, en muchos sentidos Star Fire y yo somos parecidas… nuestros poderes se basan en los sentimientos, solo que mientras yo tengo que reprimirlos, ella los tiene que mostrar, por tal motivo…-.

-…no podeos dejar que se deprima-. Completo Robin la frase, -Bien, iré a ver que tiene-.

…

Toc, toc…

Nadie respondió, por lo que un confundido Robin giro la perilla del cuarto de su amiga y entro

-¿Star…?-.

El cuarto estaba en completa penumbra, salvo un alo de luz proveniente de su closet, motivo por el cual, avanzó hasta llegar a el

-¿Star…Fire?-. Volvió a llamar

Una fuerte luz lo abrazó, haciendo que entrara al closet inconscientemente… lentamente Robin fue sintiendo como era absorbido por el piso, una horrible sensación de vació, para terminar con un duro golpe sobre la tierra firme

…

-¿Estas bien?-. Se oyó una lejana voz

Robin entre abrió sus ojos, todo estaba borroso. El chico trato de incorporarse con mucho esfuerzo, y no es que el golpe le hubiera dolido, si no que se sentía completamente desorientado

-¿Do…donde estoy?-.

-En…-. Star Fire bajo la cabeza, -En mi inconsciente-.

Robin impresionado, miro alrededor, todo parecía ser un bosque con flores, todo tranquilo… dos soles radiantes ¿dos soles radiantes?

-Esto es…-.

-Así es, este es mi planeta-. Asintió la chica

-Star, quiero decirte… yo-. Dudó Robin

La pelirroja tomo la mano de Robin y juntos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un pequeño vado

-Todo lo que toca la luz…-.

-Momento, esto me suena familiar ¿Aquí es cuando dices que es tu reino? Me recuerda al Rey León-. Comenzó a hablar el chico

-Robín-. Se quejo ella, -Estoy tratando de crear un momento…-.

Robín apenado bajo la cabeza, Star Fire volteo sonriente y tomo la barbilla del chico, obligándolo a ver dentro de sus profundos ojos verdes

-Todo lo que toca la luz, es mi alma… ahora si te digo, todo esto es tuyo ¿Qué entiendes por eso?-. Pregunto la chica con seriedad

El joven maravilla se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga, pero sabia que tenía que responder bien, si no, quizás terminara en el fondo… de su alma

-Star… eres una persona muy importante en mi vida. Gracias por estar donde te necesito-. Hablo besando su frente, -Lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en mi vida fue encontrarte, y creeme que nunca te dejaría ir… no vuelvas a huir-. Pidió

Star lo miro sin creer sus palabras, no era que no esperara eso, si no que fue demasiado sincero

-Robín, yo…-.

-Te quiero cerca de mi… te necesito-. Susurró Robín antes de abrazarla

Incluso a el le sorprendían sus palabras, pero por extraño que le pareciera, estas eran ciertas… esa chica se había ganado su corazón


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

_Gracias, y espero que les siga gustando este fic… jaja, por cierto, que ya llevo escrito la mitad ;P Y gracias girl... TKM /Por favor, entiendan los sarcasmos de este capitulo _

_Capitulo 2_

La cuidad estaba en una total calma, una calma demasiado inquietante, algo que nunca le había convencido del todo… sacando de su capa una especia de pistola, disparo hacia la ventana del próximo edificio… una delgada cuerda salió, con la cual logro impulsarse para poder avanzar… nada… todo era calma

…

-Regreso temprano de su ronda nocturna-. Dijo un hombre de voz amable

-Alfred, sin nadie en la ciudad, cualquiera lo haría-. Respondió con una gran sonrisa

-Lo mejor de todo esto, es que no tengo que preocuparme por quitar sangre del traje…-. Bromeo el hombre, -Ahora, tiene deberes que hacer-.

El hombre señalo la mesa, una hilera de libros y libretas esperaba

-Bien, bien… si no hay remedio-. Suspiro

-Así me gusta, ahora si me disculpa, iré a preparar la cena-. Se retiro el hombre

-Gracias Alfred-. Dijo sonriente, y muchas mas cuando descubrió un emparedo en la mesa

…

Los primeros rayos del sol eran los que menos le gustaban, significaba levantarse temprano e ir a clases… con frustración se puso de pie y avanzó hasta su ventana

-¿Por qué hay que desperdiciar un lindo día en la escuela?-. Bostezó estirando los brazos… lo cuales chocaron con algo que estaba en el marco de la ventana, así que volteando, quito el pequeño objeto metálico… no cabía duda, era una nota de _Él_…

…

Pesé a sus suplicas para poder faltar a clases, Alfred no acepto ninguna, por lo cual fue a la escuela, y hasta que termino de hacer su tarea, fue cuando Alfred se acerco

-Se acerca un fin de semana, mañana mando la nota para avisar que te ausentaste de la ciudad con tu tutor-. Aseguro Alfred, -Y por lo que más quieras, mucho cuidado-.

-¿Cómo no voy a tener cuidado?-. Pregunto no pudiendo ocultar su felicidad, -¡Lo encontró¡Lo encontró! Tal como lo prometió-.

-El señor nunca rompe sus promesas, pensé que ya sabría eso-. Comento Alfred

-Lo se, y ahora lo confirmo… por lo pronto, lo buscare… aunque hay un detalle que me preocupa-. Se detuvo meditando, -¿Por qué no ha regresado?-.

Alfred negó con la cabeza, el mayordomo se limito a acercarse con una maleta negra

-Mientras no sepamos nada, sugiero que use el "traje especial"-. Dijo abriendo el maletín

El uniforme… su uniforme… así que sonriendo, lo tomo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

_Ya se, el segunda capitulo apesto… pero prometo que este se pondrá mejor… y sigan dejando sus comentarios… esos son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo _

Capitulo 3

Raven toco la puerta de Robin, no obtuvo respuesta… frustrada la chica avanzó hasta el cuarto de su amiga, quizás ella sabría algo… lentamente giro la perilla antes de empujar la puerta

-OH POR DÍOS-. Grito haciéndose a un lado

Lo que sus ojos acaban de ver, era algo imposible… ¿O quizás solo era que su mente le había jugado un mal rato? La chica volvió a asomarse, cuando…

-Raven, ¿se puede saber porque despiertas a esta hora de la madrugada?-. Se quejo el chico bestial, el cual venía acercándose aun con pijama

-Shhh…-. Indicó ella poniendo su dedo sobre su boca

El chico bestia obedeció al ver a su amiga tan misteriosa, motivo por el cual camino de puntitas junto con ella hasta la puerta

-Hola, buenos días-. Grito Cyborg el cual venía por el otro lado

-Shhh…-. Pidieron Raven y chico bestia al mismo tiempo

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-. Pregunto el chico maquina acercándose

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar-. Contesto Raven abriendo de nueva cuenta la puerta…

El grito de los tres observadores, despertó a las personas que se encontraban en la habitación

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-. Quiso saber Star Fire al tiempo que se estiraba

-¿Titanes?-. Dudo Robin al ver a todos sus amigos en la puerta

-Eso es lo que queremos saber-. Contesto Raven señalándolos

Star Fire miro confundida a Robin, y se sonrojo toda al darse cuenta que había estado dormida sobre su pecho… Robin también, ya que no recordaba con exactitud como había llegado ahí, después de haber pasado la mitad de la noche en el inconsciente de su amiga

-¿Acaso ustedes… son novios?-. Comenzó a burlase Chico bestia

-Uyyyyy… esto hay que celebrarlo-. Continuó Cyborg

-¡Chicos!-. Grito Robin, -Esto no es lo que parece-. Hablo poniéndose de pie

Raven observo que los dos aun estaban vestidos con la ropa del día anterior, y medio sonrió

-¿entonces que parece Robin?-. Le pregunto a su amigo

-No me interesa su opinión, Star Fire es mi amiga y la quiero mucho ¿Alguna objeción hacia eso?-. Reclamo el chico

Todos lo miraron serios, antes de negar con la cabeza

-Bien, me voy…-.

El chico salió de la habitación, unos confundidos Cyborg y Chico Bestia lo siguieron. Raven por su parte, se limito a avanzar hasta su amiga

-¿Star…?-.

-Raven, no paso nada malo… ni siquiera nos besamos-. Se adelanto a hablar

-No vengo a juzgarte, si piensas eso- .

-Lo se-. Sonrió la pelirroja, -Solo creo que a partir de hoy, las cosas van a cambiar entre nosotros-.

…

-Bien, ¿tú y Star son…?-. Comenzó a preguntar el chico bestia

-No…no…no-. Aseguro Robin

Cyborg miro dubitativo a su amigo, después miro al chico bestia, el cual avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia el refrigerador

-Y si no es así… ¿Qué hacías en su habitación?-. Cuestiono

-Chicos, lo que vieron ¡Solo dormir!-. Reclamó enfadado

-Amigo, no es bueno hacer cosas buenas que parecen malas-. Comento acertadamente el chico bestia antes de darle una mordida a un emparedado recién preparado

Robin comenzó a contemplar la suela de su zapato

-Solo queremos que esto no interfiera en nuestro trabajo como equipo-. Hablo Cyborg  
-En que te puede afectar que la quiera, ante todo, TODOS somos amigos… y te aseguro que nada va a cambiar-. Dijo Robin muy seguro levantando la mirada

-¿Puedo ser el padrino de bodas?-. Cuestiono chico bestia

Robin y Cyborg lo miraron confundidos

-A no, ese seré yo-. Se adelanto Cyborg

-Tranquilos amigos… además, lo mas probable es que primero se case el chico bestia con Terra…-. Intento detener Robin

-Eso si antes Cyborg no se casa con su auto-. Replico el chico bestia

-¡Oye…!-.  
Y el resto de la tarde, los chicos siguieron jugando

…

Después de la comida, cada Titan se dispuso a realizar sus actividades con total calma…algo así… Raven se encontraba en su cuarto meditando, mientras Cyborg y el chico bestia se batían en un duelo… en un juego de video, mientras tanto Robin y Star Fire veían televisión en la sala.

La pelirroja no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Robin, cuestionándose a si misma que había hablado con chico bestia y con Cyborg, queriendo saber acerca del futuro de su _relación_, y si ya podía llamarla así

-Robin, ¿Quién puede mas en esta vida?-. Pregunto de repente, -¿Ellos? ¿Nosotros? ¿Las presiones?-.

-¿De que hablas?-. Replico Robin confundido al tiempo que volteaba a verla

-Pues acerca de lo que hable con Raven, y de lo que tú probablemente hayas hablado con los chicos…-.

-Dije la verdad, dije que te quería mucho y que esperaba que no hubiera problemas con eso-.

Star miro a Robin con una gran sonrisa, antes de lanzarse sobre el para abrazarlo

-Espero que esta noche también duermas en mi cuarto…-. Susurro con dulzura la chica

Robin apenas iba a responder, cuando el ruido de un vidrio al romperse lo hizo reaccionar, cubriendo de prisa su cuerpo y el de Star Fire con su capa… impidiendo respirar un gas extraño, despedido probablemente por lo que rompió la ventana

-Salgamos de aquí-. Dijo tomando a la chica de la mano y corriendo, -¡Titantes!-. Les grito a sus amigos por el comunicador

-¡Robin… cuidado!-. Reacciono Star Fire frenando en seco

…

Robin apenas si puedo voltear justo a tiempo para ver otra "piedra" color rosa, precipitarse hacia la ventana con fuerza

-¡Ahh!-. Grito Star Fire levantando sus manos, saliendo de estas un rayo verde… que voló en pedazos la "piedra rosa"

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto preocupada

Robin se limito a soltarla y correr hacia los cuartos donde estaban sus amigos

-O no-. Se detuvo el chico en medio del pasillo

Sus amigos se encontraban tirados… en medio de un ataque de… risa

-¿Titanes?-. Dudo acercándose

-Robin-. Se acerco Star Fire con lentitud, -¿Por qué ríen?-.

El chico maravilla se hinco en el piso, y levanto restos de lo que había sido la bomba rosa de gas, algo demasiado familiar

-Robin, creo que hay que hacer algo-. Señalo ella a sus amigos

Este asintió con la cabeza, antes de avanzar a su habitación… donde saco un maletín plateado, lo abrió… dentro de este había una gran cantidad de botecitos con líquidos, extrañas llaves, pequeñas armas… Robin saco un frasco amarillo, el cual contenía píldoras

…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-. Pregunto Star Fire

Robin se limito a mirar a sus amigos, los cuales la chica ya había acomodado en la enfermería

-Darles esto-. Contesto mostrando el frasco con píldoras

Star Fire tomo tres píldoras, cada una la disolvió en unos vasos de agua, y de inmediato se las dio de beber a sus amigos, los cuales seguían riendo

-¿Y ahora?-. Dudo ella

-Espera un poco-. Pidió Robin

Un… ¡¡Puff!... se escucho por la gran torre T… un humo negro comenzó a inundar la enfermería

-Cof, cof…-.

-¿Titantes?-. Dudo Robin acercándose

-¿Qué paso?-. Cuestiono Raven sobándose la cabeza

-Solo recuerdo un ruido en el pasillo…-. Comenzó a hablar Cyborg, -Bestiecita y yo salimos corriendo, cuando un denso humo rosa observamos…-.

Robin sabía muy bien que significa eso, y por primera vez en toda su vida, deseo estar equivocado

-Jaja-jaja-jaja-JAJAJA-. Escucharon reír a alguien

Los Titanes voltearon, y asustados observaron que El chico bestia aun reía

-O no, el antídoto no funciono con el-. Señalo Robin

-¿Qué antídoto? Lo que ocurre es que el copete de Raven es demasiado gracioso-.

Todos voltearon para ver a su amiga, la cual tenía un gran "gallo" en su cabello… la chica enfadada, lo acomodo

-¡Nos preocupaste!-. Reclamo Star Fire

-Lo siento, es que… siempre he visto a Raven toda arreglada y seria, eso le daba un toque divertido a su cabello-. Se disculpo rascando su cabeza

-En fin…-. Encogió los hombros Raven, -¿Qué fue eso Robin?-.

Pero cuando los chicos voltearon, Robin ya no estaba


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

_Espero que les siga gustando este fan-fic, y espero que con este capitulo se resuelvan las dudas del capitulo 2… Gracias por sus comentarios… y espero que este capitulo no les resulte raro / Otra cosa, como buena admiradora de Batman, decidí incluir a mis enemigos favoritos. Espero que no les moleste, pero le dará sabor a la historia_

**Capitulo 4**

El hombre de cabello verde y sonrisa macabra miro a su fiel arlequina… la cual suspiraba por el con una gran sonrisa

-Pudín… ¿Aun tienes hambre?-. Cuestiono dulcemente

-No, ya no-. Contesto poniéndose de pie, lanzando la comida al suelo

Harley Quinn como siempre, se puso a recoger la comida de su dulce amado, después corrió tras de el, hasta llegar a su estudio

-¿No deberías de estar feliz? Nos acabamos de mudar de esa apestosa ciudad a esta, y las amenazas más próximas fueron exterminadas-.

El volteó y miro seriamente a la chica, tanto que incluso la atemorizo

-Ellos son como las ratas, como las cucarachas… tienes que aplastarles no solo la cabeza, si no disfrutar quitando cada uno de sus miembros y hacerlos sentir dolor… muchas veces, hasta que estés seguro que no queda nadie-. Sonrió maliciosamente

-Guasón… guau-. Exclamo la chica

…

-¿Alfred?-. Dudo marcando su celular, -¿Alfred?-.

-Aquí estoy, ¿Cómo van las cosas?-. Respondió el hombre

-Pues eso quería saber, creo haber llegado a la ciudad, pero la información es demasiado escueta-. Se quejo

-Siempre será escueta ¿Acaso cree que el señor Wayne le iba a dar la información completa? Seria demasiado fácil-. Bromeo Alfred

-Lo se, por lo pronto… revisare la ciudad, cualquier inconveniente te marco-.

-Muy bien, con mucho cuidado-. Advirtió Alfred

…

Los Jóvenes Titanes se encontraban sentados en la sala, meditando acerca de la situación

-Quizás solo fue un accidente aislado-. Comento Star Fire mirando a Robin

-Robin, tienes que tranquilizarte...-. Pidió Cyborg

-Debes entender que tenemos muchos enemigos en esta ciudad, ya que desde que combatimos al crimen…-.

-Raven, no es un accidente aislado, no voy a entenderlo y mucho menos a tranquilizarme-. Grito Robin miro a sus amigos

-Veló por el lado positivo, todos estamos bien-. Hablo en voz baja el chico bestia

Robin volteó, su puño lo presionaba con fuerza, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, y desgraciadamente, nadie podía comprenderlo. El decidió hacer lo que un líder hacer mejor, así que el chico respiro profundamente

-Bien, tienen razón… lo mejor será ir a dormir-.

-¿Dormir?-. Dudo el chico bestia, -Pero son las 5 de la tarde…-.

-Shhh-. Lo cayó Raven, -Hasta no saber quien arrojo esas bombas y la posible relación con Robin, lo mejor será dejarlo solo-.

Los chicos se limitaron a ver como el chico avanzaba enojado rumbo a su habitación

-No vayas…-.

-Pero-. Se quejo Star Fire

-Necesita estar solo, por que cuando los fantasmas de tu pasado te atacan, no hay nada que se pueda hacer-. Dijo Raven

…

-Bien, bien… hagamos una prueba-. Sugirió Harley

Un Guasón frustrado miro a su fiel arlequina, con su traje rojo y su sexy cuerpo… pero con esa obsesión hacia el ¿Quién podía culparla? El era demasiado perfecto

-Esta bien, ¿Qué sugieres?-. Pregunto

-Mandemos a los gorilas a causar problemas a la ciudad-. Sonrió ella, -Si no hay nadie, podemos robar y robar, y si hay alguien, los famosos _Tontanes _se harán cargo de ellos y nosotros vamos a cenar-.

-Buena idea… ¿te parece el centro?-.

Harley solo sonrió

…

-Una total calma, empiezo a pensar que _Bat_…-.

En ese momento el ruido de una alarma se escuchó, era el banco central de la ciudad, de inmediato las sirenas de las policías anunciaron que la policía estaba cerca

-…me mintió, o quizás no-. Sonrió brincando por los edificios

El ruido de las balas alerto a no actuar precipitadamente

-Bien, será a mi manera-. Susurró para si misma

…

-Raven-. Grito Cyborg, -Robo al banco… policías heridos-.

-Vamos chicos-. Apresuro Raven mirando al chico bestia y a Cyborg

-¿Y yo?-. Pregunto la pelirroja

-Tú cuida a Robin-. Indico ella antes de salir a toda prisa con sus amigos

…

-Jaja, Tommy, esto es más fácil de los que pensaba-. Comentó un hombre corpulento, el cual disparaba su ametralladora a cuanto policía osara moverse

-Damon, te falto ese…-. Señalo a un pobre hombre que aun temblaba

Tommy se limitó a apuntar, y con sangre fría le dio en la cabeza, volándola en mil pedazos

-¿Ya?-.

Damon comenzó a reír, con una fría y estrepitosa risa, capaz de congelar cualquier corazón

-Aun no-. Escucharon los hombres

Estos levantaron la cabeza, una sombra oscura los observaba desde lo alto de un edificio

-Falto yo-.

-¿Eso quieres?-. Pregunto Damon apuntando con su ametralladora y comenzando a disparar

-Necesitas algo más para acabar conmigo-. Susurró en su oído

-¿¡Una rata negra con alas?-. Tembló Tommy al darse cuenta que su "blanco" estaba detrás de ellos

-Pues por lo regular soy verde-. Se quejo una cuarta voz

-¿Y ahora hay mas? ¿Acaso es epidemia?-. Dudo Damon

-Epidemia es un nuevo término, por que por lo regular nos llaman Teen Titans-. Comento Cyborg apuntando con su arma

En menos de diez minutos los hombres fueron noqueados y arrestados por el equipo

-Momento-. Detuvo Tommy, -¿No eran cuatro de ustedes?-. Cuestiono al verlos

Raven confundida miro a sus amigos

-¿Cuatro?-.

-Así es… ¿Dónde esta la rata negra con alas?-.

Los chicos voltearon, pero ellos estaban solos

…

-¿Robin?-. Se acerco Star Fire, -¿Acaso quieres estar solo?-. Pregunto abriendo la puerta

-Star… lo siento si me comporte grosero con ustedes, yo solo…-.

-Tranquilo, a veces tenemos un pasado que no nos gusta mostrar-. Dijo volando para sentarse en la cama junto a el

-Un oscuro pasado…-. Murmuro volteando a verla

-Puedes tenerme la confianza, tú puedes decirme lo que quieras-. Susurró ella acercándose

-Pero…-.

Sus alientos estaban demasiado cerca, demasiado…

Turu-ruru 

La señal de la computadora hizo que Robin reaccionara aprisa

-Robo en la joyería de la calle Lexington-. Dijo viendo el monitor, -¿Dónde están los chicos?-.

-Tranquilo-. Contesto Star, -Ellos están… no, ellos están en el banco-.

-Entonces vamos-. Apresuro a su amiga

…

-Bien pudín, la joyería tenia mejores cosas que ese insípido banco-. Comento Harley sonriendo

-Es bueno ver que te gustaron esas joyas-. Sonrió el Guasón avanzando

La alarma de la tienda sonaba a toda prisa, pero a nadie le importaba, toda la policía estaba ocupada con el robo al banco, y el Guasón sabía muy bien eso

-Cuidado con el policía-. Indico el guasón

El pobre hombre de azul se encontraba morado de tanta risa que tenía, que incluso se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva…

-Bien, ¿Recuerdas donde dejamos el auto?-.

-Quizás en tu antigua ciudad-. Se oyó una voz gritar

El Guasón sorprendido miro hacia arriba… la misma sombra oscura que había atacado a sus secuaces se encontraba ahí

-Pero que tenemos aquí… una ratita salió a jugar ¿No eres tu la que estas lejos de tu ciudad?-. Grito Harley

-Vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-. Apresuro el Guasón tomándola del brazo y caminando

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-. Se burlo

-Princesa, me estas subestimando… ¿Quién tiene mas miedo? ¿La rata que salió sola o yo que tengo esto?-. Dijo metiendo la mano en su pantalón y sacando dos bolitas verdes

-Tú…-. Contesto, -Por que yo tengo esto-. Grito sacando una especie de liga con bolas negras en los extremos

El Guasón rió, realmente le encantaban los retos

-Bien, vamos a jugar… bien-. Hablo aventando a Harley

-Podemos dejar de jugar, siempre y cuando dejes las joyas en su lugar y te vayas, tan simple como eso-.

-Que buena broma, que buena broma-. Sonrió antes de aventar una de las bolas

…

-Robin, ¿por que corres?-. Pregunto Star, la cual, pese a que volaba, le era imposible seguir al chico

-Por que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…-. Contesto apresurando la marcha

En eso, ellos llegaron… Robin se sorprendió al ver a las tres figuras tan conocidas luchando ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?-.

-Esta noche yo gano… princesa ¿Y quieres saber por que? Por que estas sola-. Señaló el Guasón antes de lanzar la otra bola…

Robin se lanzó, logrando patearla y haciendo que estallara contra la pared, de inmediato cubrió a la "princesa" que intentaba atacar al Guasón

-¿Estas bien?-.

-No… pero dejémonos de cursilerías baratas-. Contesto haciendo a un lado a Robin, justo antes de lanzar su "liga" a los pies del Guasón

Este se cayó al suelo, por lo cual una enfadada Harley grito

-Si tocan a mi hombre, yo los mato-. Exclamo sacando una ametralladora, similar a la de los otros chicos

-Aun lado Robin…-. Grito la "princesa" lanzando una patada directo en el arma de la chica, esta voló por los aires…

Robin volteó para intentar detener al Guasón que se libraba de la trampa de pies en la que estaba (la liga con bolitas se había enredado en sus pies) rompiéndola con una navaja. El chico apenas iba a atacar, cuando de la nada un auto salió, este solo volteó para ver como Harley lanzaba a su oponente directo al auto

-¡¡No!-. Grito Robin avanzando a toda prisa corriendo y tomándola entre sus brazos, para poder ponerla en un lugar seguro, -¿Estas bien?-. Le pregunto quitando con su mano libre algunos mechones que caían sobre su cara

-Ahora si…-. Susurro ella

Robin la bajo de sus brazos y la miraba sonriente, a diferencia de ella que dudaba de la imagen que tenía enfrente

Mientras esto ocurría, El Guasón avanzó hacia Harley, y aprovechando la confusión de momento huyeron

-¿Realmente eres tú?-. Le pregunto _ella _tocando sus mejillas

El asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que la abrazaba de la cintura

-¡¡Por Díos Dick! _Él_ tenía razón, _Él_ tenía razón-. Grito feliz antes de sumirse en un profundo beso

…

Robin se separo con cuidado, cuando un ruido llamo su atención… la joven pareja volteo para ver a Star Fire, la cual volaba cerca de ellos, ella había visto toda la escena

-¿Dick?-. Dudo, -¿Quién es Dick, quién es ella y por que te besa?-.

-Yo… este…-. Dudo Robin, -Ella es Batichica-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

_No será mi primer fan fic, pero si el primero que hago de los Teen Titans, así que espero realmente que quede bien, y todos los comentarios y sugerencias serán escuchados. Adelante y a leer _

Capitulo 5

Star Fire bajo, y cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, sintió desvanecerse, mas aun al ver que Robin tenía tomada de la mano a _esa_, a esa tal _"Batichica"_

-No lo puedo creer, las coordenadas, el sitio, todo concuerda-. Hablaba Batichica sumamente emocionada

-¿Y quien te dijo que estaba aquí?-. Pregunto Robin volteando a verla

-Ya vez, los chismes vuelan muy rápido…-. Contesto sonriente, -Lo importantes es que tenía razón, _Él_ me mando a advertirte de que la nueva base de operaciones del Guasón, seria aquí-.

-¿_Él_?-. Dudo Robin, -¿Te refieres a…?-.

-No importa, lo realmente interesante aquí es… ¡Tú! Es decir, ¿Quiénes son esas personas? Me sentí rara peleando con los ladrones y más aun al ver que llegaban otros-.

-¿Otros?-. Comenzó a reír Robin

-Si, un chico maquina, un extraño y gracioso chico verde, y una chica con una capa morada-. Describió Batichica

Robin volteo solo para ver como su equipo se acercaba, todos mirando sumamente extrañados a Batichica

-Barb… es decir, Batichica, quiero presentarte a mis nuevos amigos-. Señalo a los chicos

-Vaya… hola a todos-. Saludo con timidez

Los chicos seguían observándola… ella era de un poco mas baja que Robin, su vestuario era negro, ceñido el cual delineaba su silueta, con un pequeño murciélago amarillo en el pecho, sus botas al igual que sus guantes también eran amarillos… lo raro era su cinturón, similar al de Robin, al igual que su capa. De cabellera pelirroja y espesa, ojos azules… en ciertos sentidos, similar a Star Fire

-Hola… hola… hola-. Comenzó a brincar el chico bestia

-Déjame presentártelos… el primero es Cyborg-. Señalo y el chico agito la mano,  
-La chica de la capa morada es Raven-.

-Hola mucho gusto-. Estrecho sus manos Batichica

-¿Te olvidas de mi? Yo soy el lindo chico verde-. Grito este

-Me doy cuenta-. Sonrió ella, -Hola, mi nombre es Batichica y tu…-.

-Chico bestia, a sus órdenes-. Se presento, besando la muñeca de Batichica

-Vaya, que grupo tan particular… ¿Liga de la justicia o algo así?-. Le cuestiono a Robin

-Más exactos, nosotros somos los Jóvenes Titanes-. Exclamo un orgulloso Robin

-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Cuándo me piensas presentar?-. Grito Star Fire sumamente enfadada

-Ah si, lo siento-. Se rasco la cabeza Robin, -Ella es Star Fire-.

-Es un placer Star Fire, mi nombre es…-.

-Lo se, lo que no se el porque usas ese estúpido antifaz ¿Acaso no tienes vida o que?-. Dijo de mala manera lanzando la mano de la chica

-Star-. Reclamo Robin

-Tranquilo-. Lo detuvo Batichica, -Precisamente por que tengo vida, uso esta mascara, por que no puedo ir a la escuela y al mismo tiempo ser superhéroe ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?-.

Star cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda

-Lo mejor será ir a casa y averiguar con exactitud que pasó-. Sugirió Raven

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar, todos excepto Batichica, la cual aun tenía a Robin tomado de la mano

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Quería… yo quería hablar contigo… en privado-. Susurró

-¿Acaso ahora vas a hacer que Robin no regrese con nosotros?-. Le grito Star

-Tranquila-. La detuvo Cyborg

-Nada de tranquila-. Dijo la chica lanzando el brazo de su amigo, -Si quiere ir, que lo diga-.

Robin miro a Batichica y sonrió, después miro serio a su equipo

-Buen trabajo equipo, llámenme si hay algún problema-. Pidió sacando su "pistola" para lanzar una cuerda

Star miro sin poder creer, y mas sorprendida cuando Robin tomo a la chica de la cintura y se alejaron brincando entre los edificios

-Hay que ir a casa…-. La apremió Raven tocando sus hombros

-Yo ya no tengo casa-. Aseguro la chica volando

…

El reflejo de la ciudad sobre el río, y el ligero viento que corrían, hacían del parque el sitio perfecto para poder charlar

-Tenía demasiado tiempo de no verte-. Suspiró en voz alta Batichica, -Cuando saliste, pensé que nunca mas volvería a…-.

-Shhh-. La cayó Robin poniendo su dedo sobre la boca de la chica, -Lo que yo quiero saber es como me encontraste-.

-Buscándote, estaba preocupada por ti, pero por la escuela realmente no me podía mover de la ciudad, además _Él_ tenía que salir constantemente por asuntos de negocios… supongo que cosas de la liga… el punto es que yo tenía que cuidar ciudad Gótica-.

-¿Y advino? Tuviste días libres y me viniste a buscar-. Se burlo Robín

-Muy gracioso, no… la verdad es que ya habíamos escuchado el rumor de un equipo de este lado de la ciudad, y por las características del equipo, era lógico pensar que era tu-.

-Lo se, soy único y especial-. Se ufano Robin

-Aun así, soy la única que te puede ganar-. Rió ella

-¿Ah si? Pruébalo-.

Batichica se puso de pie, y se acomodo en posición de combate, Robín la imitó, ella dio un paso, Robín lanzó una patada

-¡Auch!-. Grito Batichica

-Lo siento, ¿Estas bien?-. Se asusto Robín inclinándose

Ella aprovecho el momento para jalar su tobillo y tirar al chico, brincando sobre el

-¿Lo vez?-.

-¡Eso es trampa!-. Se quejo Robín

-Gane limpiamente ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?-. Pregunto coqueta bajando

-¿Qué?-.

-Que gane un premio… muy especial-. Sonrió mordiéndose su labio inferior, ella bajo y beso dulcemente los labios del chico, -Te extrañaba… Robín-. Susurro

Robin con un movimiento rápido la giro quedando ahora el sobre ella, este estiro su mano, y quito con lentitud el mascara de la chica, una vez que lo hizo observo su rostro… su piel blanca de porcelana y sus preciosos ojos azules, acaricio su cabello

-Es verdad, eres tú…-.

Batichica sonrió, ella estiro las manos y quito el antifaz del chico con lentitud

-Somos nosotros… Bárbara Gordon y Richard Grayson, dos jóvenes que disfrutan la vida-.

Robín solo bajo su cabeza para volverla a besar

…

Como notas extras….

Lo se, es Bruno Diaz y Ricardo Tapia, y para los que no lo sepan… el Robin de los Teen Titans en Ricardo Tapia, joven que años mas tarde se convertiría en "NightWing", aun asi me gustan mas sus nombres en ingles y los dejare como Bruce Wayne y Dick Grayson, como dato extra… Barbara Gordon…. Si, Batichica, su apodo cariñoso es Babs


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

_Gracias por sus comentarios, y realmente espero que les guste este  
capitulo. A decir verdad, sus comentarios me han dado un par  
de buenas ideas… pero esas irán mas adelante,  
por los pronto… A leer!   
Y no olviden dejar sus opiniones.  
Gracias_

_Capitulo 6_

-Tranquila-. Pidió Cyborg intentando acercarse

De los puños de Star Fire salían rayos verdes que rebotaban en toda su habitación, y los gritos de coraje eran cada vez más fuertes

-Bien… Star, ya sabemos que entraste a la pubertad-. Se burló el Chico Bestia

-Déjenla descansar-. Hablo Raven con tranquilidad

-¿Cómo puedes pedir eso?-. Reclamo el chico bestia, -Nuestra amiga quizás se pueda morir ahí adentro y tú…-.

-Como lo dije-. Interrumpió Raven, -Star es parecida a mi en el sentido en que sus emociones influyen en sus poderes, y esa es la forma en que ella saca su dolor y coraje; y por mas que nos duela, desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada…por el momento…-. Especifico al ver las expresiones de sus amigos

-¿Y si hay algún problema?-. Dudo Cyborg

Raven avanzó, justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación de la chica se encontraba una especie de caja de fusibles. Ella la abrió, y el interior mostró una pequeña computadora. Raven tecleo algunos números y después la cerró

-Si hay problemas, serios problemas lo sabremos-. Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y avanzar hasta su cuarto

…

El Guasón avanzó con una expresión malhumorada

-¿Por qué siempre todo lo tengo que hacer yo?-. Cuestiono al tiempo que lanzaba un par de bolitas moradas detrás de el

En ese momento, una fuerte explosión cimbro tras de él, el ruido de los golpes secos le indico que ya podía voltear

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer todo?- Volvió a preguntar, avanzando hacia una vitrina de donde tomo una llaves doradas

El payaso avanzo…

N/Guasón: -Vuelves a decirme así escritora de quinta y mueres-. 

Ejem, el Guasón avanzo… momento, yo escribo… De la nada, el ruido de una bala atravesó el lugar… era demasiado tarde para _El Guasón_…

N/Guasón: -Es decir, preciosa… puedes llamarme como quieras…-. 

¿O no? (Así me gusta, que mis personajes se comporten) El Guasón brinco hacia un lado, solo para descubrir a un policía mal herido tratando de detenerlo

-Te dejare vivo-. Le dijo al policía tirado, -Solo para disfrutar como te ahogas entre tu propia sangre, y si por alguna extraña razón sobrevives, diles a tus amigos que ¡El Guasón esta en la ciudad!-.

El _hombre de cabello verde_ siguió su camino hasta las celdas, de las cuales libero a sus secuaces

-So gorilas… vamos a casa antes de que los famosos _Tontanes _vengan por nosotros-.

-Se llama titanes señor-. Dijo Damon avanzando, -los jóvenes titanes-.

-¡Eso lo se idiota! Bueno, ahora lo se… ¿y cuantos son?-.

-¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad de los jóvenes titanes?-. Pregunto una fría voz desde el fondo de la celda

El Guasón y sus dos gorilas, ejem, hombres voltearon… para solo distinguir la silueta de un hombre entre las sombras

-¿Quién eres pedazo de bestia y por que no te asomas?-. Reclamo el Guasón

El hombre obedeció, avanzando con lentitud… todos al verlo se quedaron pálidos, un hombre…con pedazos de metal se asomo

-¿Es hombre o robot?- .Quiso saber Tommy

-Solo digamos que soy un resultado de malas circunstancias-. Contesto con voz ronca

-Este, me doy cuenta-. Hablo el Guasón despectivamente, -En fin, ¡Miren la hora chicos! Tenemos que irnos, Harley esta en doble fila y no queremos mas problemas con la ley-. Apresuro a sus secuaces

Estos comenzaron a salir rápidamente

-¡Tontos!-. Les grito el hombre, -¿Cómo piensan acabarlos sin siquiera saber quienes son?-.

-Pues se que uno es Robin, y que viene de ser el protegido de un querido amigo mío, eso es mas que suficiente…a si, y se quien es la otra chica-.

-¿La pelirroja o la morena?-.

-Disculpa, busca a tus propios ayudantes ¿Si?-. Dijo el Guasón saliendo a la calle de prisa, -¿Dónde demonios esta Harley?-.

En ese momento, un Bentley rojo freno de golpe

-Lo siento jefe, fue lo mejor que pude conseguir-.

-Hay niña, quería limusina… en fin, suban-. Indico a sus hombres

-Guasón… nombre conocido, me volverás a ver-. Sonrió el hombre desde la puerta, -Y te debo uno por liberarme-. Agrego

Ante ese golpe al ego, el Guasón no hizo más que voltear y sonreír

-Vaya… que decir… gracias-. Rascándose mi cabeza, -Pero yo puedo solo con mi trabajo sucio…-. Grito antes de que Harley acelerara

…

-Se siente raro…-. Comento Batichica avanzando con tranquilidad por la ciudad

-¿Qué?-. Cuestiono un confundido Robin

La chica, ya con su antifaz bien puesto, volteo a verlo

-Es extraño pensar en este tiempo, en este lugar... tu y yo juntos-. Dijo

Robin se acerco y tomo sus manos

-Desde… desde el primer día que te vi… supe que eras una chica especial, es decir, somos tan iguales…-. Comenzó a hablar

-… y tan diferentes…-.

-Si, quizás tengas razón, pero eso es lo que le da sentido a nuestra relación-. Aseguro el chico maravilla asintiendo con la cabeza

-Robin, Dick… ¿Algún día me dirás el por que te fuiste?-. Pregunto de repente la pelirroja

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Robin, y de inmediato soltó a la chica

-Dime… ahora ¿Viniste por que _Él _ te lo pidió o por que?-.

-_Él_ nunca me pediría eso, el esta orgulloso de ti… yo también-. Sonrió ella antes de acercarse, -Y si vine, fue solo por ti…-.

Acto seguido Batichica se alejo caminando coquetamente

-Espera, no es bueno ir sola por estas calles-. La detuvo Robin, -Deja que te guíe por mi mundo-.

…

Harley freno repentinamente frente a una bodega, ocasionando que todos se golpearan

-Payasita, ¿no puedes ser más tierna al conducir?-. Pregunto amorosamente el guasón

-Pudín, tu sabes que no se conducir-. Respondió ella volteando a verlo

-Este… vamos adentro-. Indico Tommy

-Nada de eso-. Los detuvo Harley, -En la cajuela tengo comida, y unas cosas que robe-. Sonrió

La chica abrió la cajuela para que sus amigos observaran un televisor, un mini-refrigerador, y muchas bolsas con comida-.

-Harley….-. La llamo el guasón, -¿¡Estas idiota o que? ¡¡Te olvidaste del cable! Ya al menos un DVD para ver películas-. Regaño el hombre

-Lo siento, yo pensé que…-. Se disculpo

-Vamos adentro, y gorilas, bajen todo-.

El Guasón entro de prisa a la bodega, pero se freno en seco al darse cuenta que no estaba solo

-Hola… payaso… vengo a darte una última oportunidad… Únete a mí-.

-¿Tu otra vez? Es decir… lo siento, ya tengo equipo, si hubiera ido al casting que hice en Cd. Gótica, quizás hubieras quedado-.

-Que gracioso eres payaso, aun así repito ¿Aceptas ayudarme?-. Pregunto con tranquilidad

-Mmm, yo… mmm… no-. Negó con la cabeza, -En fin, nos vemos… ¡¡Chicos!-. Les grito a sus hombres

Tommy y Damon entraron corriendo, seguidos de una confundida Harley

-A el-. Señalo el guasón

Los hombres se lanzaron a golpes de inmediato contra el "invitado", pero este era rápido, dejando de inmediato en el suelo a sus oponentes

-¿Tienes algo mejor?-. Sonrió

-Harley…-. Llamo el Guasón

La chica de inmediato lanzó una patada, solo que no quería precisamente golpearlo, si no lanzarle una pequeña bomba con gas somnífero… pero el fue mas rápido, pateándola y noqueando a su oponente… también

-¿Harley? ¿Harley?-. La llamo el guasón acercándose, -Este… mira, ya no hay buen personal… pero, por circunstancias, ¿quieres ser mi ayudante?-. Pregunto al verse vencido por tan extraño individuo

-Yo no soy ayudante de nadie… yo quería aliarme contigo, pero ya que los papeles cambiaron…-. Sonrió el, -Ahora las cosas serán a mi manera… solo un trato-.

-¿Cuál?-. Pregunto un asustado guasón al verse solo

-La ciudad es tuya, los titanes son míos-.

-Bien, bien pero yo me quedo con la pelirroja… por que en otra ciudad me darán mas por ella-.

-¡¡No! Starfire es mía… todos-. Grito el

-¿y quien demonios habla de Starfire? yo me refería a Batichica-. Pregunto un confundido Guasón

-¿Batichica? ¿Hablas de la compañera de _Él_?-

-Si, ¿algún problema?-. Replico enfadado el Guasón

-Que esto podría resultar más interesante de lo que pensaba-. Sonrió, -Bien, me retiro… aun tengo cosas por hacer-.

-Pedazo de chatarra-. Murmuro el Guasón entre dientes

-Payaso… me llamo Slade-. Dijo a manera de despido

…

Extras

_Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:_ Como escritor, uno siempre trata de apegarse a lo que representan sus personajes, pero como estamos en fase de desarrollo de los mismos… espero que te guste como se vayan desenvolviendo. Mientras tanto tratare de apegarme lo mas que pueda a sus personalidades

_Sligerer_: Digamos que Robin esta en esa fase de la adolescencia donde sus hormonas piensan antes que su cerebro… y no te preocupes, no odio a Star… de hecho me gusta la pareja que hace con mi chico maravilla. Gracias por los comentarios

_Tekandraclowtikim:_ No te preocupes, por ahí del capitulo 11… te llevaras una gran sorpresa, mas o menos lo que pides pero no del todo cierto… jeje

_Fabysfafa_: Eit, yo soy la única Babs Grayson… jejej, no te creas. Gracias por tus opiniones

_Legolas Lizaru_: A mi primer lector… gracias!

_Alisse, RavenAzarathGem, starfirefanny, raven, Violet Vandort y los que me faltaron… Realmente aprecio el hecho de que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic… espero no decepcionarlos, y me comprometo a que antes de que se acabe el año, subir por lo menos dos capitulos mas_

_Atte: Ania Duthobloocha_

Otros Fics: SuPeRnAtUrAl: The curse of Trailer to Death -. Una serie  
americana que combina a dos chicos muy guapos y su  
lucha contra fantasmas y seres sobrenaturales

The true behind her eyes -. Mi fic de HP… pero orientado a  
Oliver Wood


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

_Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les siga gustando este fic tanto como a mi, por lo pronto, como regalo atrasado de Navidad, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo_

_Enjoy it, a… y Merry Xmas_

Capitulo 7

Robin se freno en seco al darse cuenta que el barrio que visitaban, no era uno que digamos muy lindo

-Babs…-. Llamo a su chica

-¿Qué le pasa joven Robin? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-. Bromeo ella caminado de espaldas

-No te alejes de mí-. Pidió con tranquilidad el chico mientras la seguía con la vista

-¿Sabes algo? Tu ciudad es muy aburrida-. Bromeo ella metiéndose por un callejón

-El problema es que vienes en época baja… por que cuando es temporada, parece ser que los villanos salen hasta debajo de las piedras-.

-A-ja Se burlo ella, -Presiento que te fuiste por que te habías aburrido de mucha acción y querías descansar-.

En ese momento, Batichica sintió un frío metal en su espalda, y una voz que le susurró

-¿Qué hace una linda gatita como tu, tan sola?-.

-Paseando, su ciudad es muy linda-. Contesto ella, -Solo tiene un pequeño detalle…-.

-¿A si? ¿Cuál?-. Cuestiono preparando su pistola para disparar

Robin observo a Batichica, su posición era extraña… parecía como… ¡¡Como si alguien la sujetara!

-¿Estas bien?-. Le grito a la chica

Batichica medio sonrió antes de lanzar un codazo contra su agresor, y tirarlo al piso

-Lo siento… no soy una gatita… soy… un murciélago-. Presumió orgullosa antes de alejarse

-¿Qué fue eso?-. Dudo Robin al ver al hombre tirado

Ella miro a su "agresor-asaltante" con una gran sonrisa

-Lo siento joven maravilla… hace mucho que deje de necesitar que me cuidaran-.

-Ah, entonces supongo que querrás dormir en la habitación de los invitados… como ya no le tienes miedo a la oscuridad-. Bromeo Robin antes de correr

-Ven acá…-. Intento detenerlo al correr detrás de el

…

Sus ojos verdes por lo regular lucían llenos de vida, esta vez no era así… sus ojos vagaban torpemente por el vaso de agua que tenía frente a ella. Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios

-¿Star?-. Escucho una voz lejana que la llamaba, -¿Estas bien?-.

Star Fire volteó para ver a Chico Bestia, el cual se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, su semblante se mostraba preocupado

-¿Star?-. La volvió a llamar al ver que no respondía

-¿Eh?-. Reacciono ella negando con la cabeza, -Lo siento chica bestia, no te vi-. Hablo con torpeza

-¿¿chica? ¿¿¿CHICA BESTIA?-.

-Dije chico-. Se defendió ella

-No es cierto, me llamaste chica y…-. Pero el ya no hablo mas al ver a su amiga tan deprimida, -Star Fire, ¿Te sientes bien?-.

-¿Acaso habría alguna razón por la cual me sintiera mal?-. Replico ella

Chico bestia se acerco hacia ella, colocando su mano sobre su hombro

-Solo quiero que sepas, que si tienes algún problema… puedes confiar en mí-. Susurró con dulzura

-Me siento…-. Comenzó a hablar volteando a verlo, -Me siento cansada, lo mejor será ir a la cama-

Y sin decir mas, se paro de la mesa, y floto hacia su habitación… la puerta abierta de su compañero Titán, le indicaba que este no había regresado

-¿Star?-. La llamo Raven al verla pasar

-Estoy bien, iré a dormir un poco-. Fingió la chica antes de entrar a su habitación y azotar la puerta

-Por que presiento que esto se pondrá mal-. Se pregunto Raven a si misma

…

Harley masajeaba torpemente los hombros del Guasón

-Chica tonta… basta-. La aventó

-Lo siento pudín…-. Se disculpo ella, -Es que con eso de que no puedes dormir-.

-¿Y como demonios quieres que duerma? Llego a esta ciudad y ya tengo…-. El hizo una expresión de desagrado, -"un tonto aliado" Al menos en _Gotham City_ podía estar seguro de que el Pingüino o Gatubela sabían cuando detenerse-.

-Amo, aun podemos regresar… incluso buscar otra y…-.

-No mi pequeña, las cosas no son así…-. Hablo el Guasón poniéndose de pie, -Si estoy en este lugar no es por que el destino me atrajo hasta aquí-.

Harley lo miro asustada, el hombre (N/A: payaso… payaso… jeje) avanzó hasta un pequeño mueble que tenia, y sacando su maleta, extrajo un viejo periódico

-Si quieres acabar con un problema, acabo de la raíz-. Contesto lanzándoselo a la chica

Harley asustada leyó el periódico

-¿Esto… esto es cierto?-.

El Guasón se limito a reír, y Harley tembló

…

-Bien, esta es mi habitación…-. Señalo Robin abriendo la puerta

-Mmm… me gustaba más la de la mansión-. Comento despectivamente

-Pues si, pero ahora este es mi hogar-. Reclamo enfadado al chico

-Solo bromeo Dick… el lugar es grandioso-. Exclamo avanzando hacia el y besándolo con suavidad

Robin se separo y avanzó rumbo a la cama, donde se sentó y se quito sus botas

-¿Acaso te vas a poner cómodo?-. Le pregunto ella

-Babs…-. Susurró el sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían

-Una pregunta más-. Dijo ella acercándose a la cama, -¿Me puedo quitar el antifaz o acaso tengo que permanecer así todo el tiempo?-. Quiso saber

-Pues… tu si puedes deshacerte de el… yo no, esta es mi imagen-. Respondió Robin

-¿A que le tienes miedo Dick Grayson?-. Interrogó al tiempo que saltaba sobre el

-A ti no-. Contesto antes de besarla con dulzura logrando desarmarla

-¡Esa es trampa!-. Reclamo la chica, la cual aun era sujetada por el

-Así es, y caíste- Hablo acercándose para besarla

-Mi turno-. Murmuro acercándose a el, -Buenas noches Robin, estoy exhausta-.

Y sin decir más se volteo para dormir. Un Robin confundido se limito a arropar a ambos antes de disponerse a dormir también

…

La mañana era demasiado fría, aun para estar entrando al otoño… pero para Raven su sueño había sido más que suficiente. La chica se puso una bata y avanzó rumbo a la cocina. La puerta frente a ella estaba abierta, era la habitación de Robin, medio sonrió al recordar la situación de ayer. La chica avanzó, y lo que vio no le causo mucho gracia… era ella… ella dormida en la cama de su amigo, completamente despreocupada de la situación, pero ¿Cómo culparla? Por la expresión de su rostro, ella al parecer no los conocía… y ahora que lo meditaba, ella tampoco la conocía. Resuelta a resolver sus dudas, Raven avanzó hasta la cocina, Robin se encontraba ahí… el humo que despedía la cafetera que estaba sobre la barra, indicaba que el café estaría listo en unos segundos… pero el joven parecía demasiado concentrado en el periódico que leía para prestar atención

-Ejem-.

Un Robin completamente sumido en su lectura, se limitó a cambiar de página que leía

-Dije… ¡EJEM!-. Se acerco Raven gritando en su oído

-Hola Raven, buenos días… no te escuche-. Saludo el chico

-Evidentemente-. Hablo Raven en su característico tono sarcástico, -Creo que el café esta liso-. Señalo

Robin doblo el periódico, y lo coloco en la mesa antes de avanzar hacia la cafetera. El sirvió dos tazas, una de las cuales le acerco a su amiga

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Pregunto el chico

-Es lo que quiero saber…-. Contesto Raven mirándolo inquisidoramente

-Ella solo es…-.

-…mi amiga, lo sabemos… pero ayer en la mañana me dijiste lo mismo de Star Fire… -.

Raven se silenció, esperando una reacción por parte de Robin, pero este no dijo nada

-Lo siento-. Se disculpo ella

-No, tienes razón-. Se puso de pie Robin, -Tenemos que hablar y…-.

-¿Tenemos? Eso me suena a manada Robin, en lo que a mi respecta, tú tienes que hablar con Star-.

Robin ya lo sabía, y eso era lo que mas temía hacer

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

_Lo prometi, ¿no? Pues bien, a punto de acabar el año otro chpter… eit, no odien tanto a batichica, solo compréndanla… y quizás en capítulos posteriores la puedan querer como yo. Algo mas… _

_¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

Capitulo 8

-¿Dónde demonios estas?-.

-¿Pues donde demonios quieres que este?-. Replico el Guasón con cierto asco, -_Har_, ¿Quién demonios le dio mi teléfono?-. Pregunto el hombre alejándose de su celular

La arlequina encogió los hombros en señal de confusión

-¡¡Payaso estúpido! Te lo he dicho… soy amo de la noche y…-.

-A no, no te robes "slogans" eso no es ético en la industria de los villanos, y por Díos santo… si vas a robar, al menos no uses la frase del caballero de la noche-.

-¿Y quien demonios es ese?-.

-Solo te diré algo Slade… mientras que tu Némesis es el principiante, mi Némesis es el padre-. Presumió el Guasón

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-. Pregunto un confundido y molesto Slade

-Que en lo que a mi respecta… yo soy el fuerte aquí, y tu un simple villano de una simple ciudad -.

-Ciudad que escogiste por cierta razón-.

-No hablemos ahora de negocios hojalata, por lo pronto… ¿Has escuchado la frase "divide y vencerás"?-.

-¿Qué planeas payaso?-.

-Te llamo cuando el plan se complete…-. Colgó el Guasón

…

-…Y por último, esta es la sala, aquí podrás ver gran cantidad de canales… y como tenemos cable…-. Presumió Robin

-Es linda, pero no se compara con… tu otra casa-. Señalo Batichica con cierto desaire

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-. Dudo Robin acercándose

-¿Acaso pelearon?-. Pregunto en voz baja casi inaudible

-¿Quién?-.

Batichica suspiro frustrada antes de avanzar rumbo al sillón, ella se sentó y aliso su uniforme torpemente con sus manos… después tamborileó con sus dedos. Robin conocía esa expresión, ella estaba inquieta

-¿Qué pasa Babs?-. La llamo por su nombre

-¿Peleaste con _Él_ y por eso huiste?-. Quiso saber

-No… no pelee con el-. Respondió Robin alejándose

-Entonces…-.

-Mira Batichica, cuando este listo, te diré lo que paso-.

Acto seguido el chico se puso de pie y salió de la sala. La pelirroja se quedo quieta sobre las penumbras de la habitación, en ese momento "algo" se acerco, sorprendida volteo para descubrir un pequeño conejito "verde"

-¿Acaso esta ciudad es extraña?-. Pregunto intentando contener la risa

-¿Por que lo dices?-. Quiso saber el chico bestia recuperando su forma

-No es común que un conejo verde se acerque a mí-. Respondió Batichica

-Lo siento, es que… te vi triste, y después de tu discusión con…-.

-¿Acaso la pequeña mosca que volaba cerca de nosotros eras tu?-. Interrogo arqueando su ceja

El chico bestia se quedo callado unos segundos antes de preguntarle:

-¿Ya almorzaste?-.

-Pues… en ese refrigerador solo había Tofu… pero ¿Qué te parece si hacemos panquecas?-. Propuso sonriendo

-¡¡Si!-. Exclamo emocionado el chico bestia, -Al fin alguien cocina bien… espero-.

Y los dos avanzaron rumbo a la cocina

…

-Jefe…-. La interferencia de los comunicadores era obvia

-So-tonto, ponte en un lugar donde haya mejor recepción-. Regaño el guasón

-Lo siento, lo siento-.

El hombre grande y torpe, camino unos pasos hacia su derecha. El se encontraba cerca de un hospital

-¿Ya la programaste?-. Pregunto la voz fría

-Así es jefe… mañana a las 2:00-.

-Bien, bien-.

El Guasón corto la comunicación. Harley lo miraba acostada boca abajo sobre la cama. Ella sonreía mientras sus pies jugaban sobre su espalda

-Uno… falta otro-.

-Mi parte esta echa-. Sonrió ella arrojándole un paquete, -La entrada lateral a la prisión los mantendrá ocupado-.

-¿Cuántos faltan?-. Cuestiono el guasón con una fingida dulzura

-Veamos… 3… tu, Damon y la hojalata-. Contó la chica con los dedos

-Bien-. Tomando el intercomunicador, -¡¿Damon!-.

-Jefe, la jefatura de policía parecerá queso manchego-. Anunció el hombre

-Se llama gruyere… en fin, listo… voy yo-. Y cortó la comunicación

-Pudín… si tu vas al manicomnio… ¿A dónde mandarás a la hojalata?-.

-A cierto punto… _T-. _Sonrió con malicia mientras señalaba en el mapa de la ciudad la Torre Titán

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

Otro año que se nos fue, y como regalo de día de reyes, otro capitulo de la historia… oigan, y sorry por los capítulos, pero como ya tengo un borrador de la historia, algunos son muy largos y otros son cortos… este esa mas o menos… ¿Qué mas? Ah si… Robin, todo un sujeto de exploración, creeanme que hablara con StarFire, pero es hombre… así que tardara un poco. En fin, enjoy it the next chapter

**Capitulo 9**

Slade miro el lugar con cierto asco… sabía que antes de entrar, tenia que dejar salir a los inquilinos… pero ¿Cómo? Una densa nube de aire frío inundo su metálico cuerpo

-Los gatos siempre caen de pie…-. Susurro para si mismo como una clave, -Y los payasos siempre se hunden…-. Agrego con una sonrisa

El ya tenía un plan… pero este debía esperar

…

-¿Así…?-. Dudo chico Bestia

-…Mas fuerte…-. Susurró Batichica

En ese momento unos pasos fuertes se escucharon en la cocina

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?-. Pregunto un hombre con voz pesada

Chico Bestia y Batichica giraron la cabeza con lentitud, solo para descubrir a Robin parado en el marco de la cocina

-¿No es obvio?-. Sonrió una sudorosa Batichica volteando

Robin bajo la vista con lentitud, en sus manos traía un _bowl_ de comida

-¿Otro huevo Batichica?-. Cuestiono Chico Bestia

-No… solo sigue batiendo la mezcla, unos dos minutos más y estarás lista-. Asintió ella con la cabeza antes de darle el _bowl _ con la mezcla, -¿Ocurre algo Dick?-.

-Es solo que mis ojos se niegan a ver lo que estoy el sonriendo, -¡¡Tu no sabes cocinar!-. Grito

-Mentira, ella hizo toda la mezcla-. Reclamo Chico Bestia volteando

-Y adivino, ¿partieron los huevos?-. Quiso saber a manera de burla

-Para tu mayor información, chico enmascarado… se cocinar, y muy bien-. Se defendió quitándole la mezcla al chico bestia

Robin arqueo la ceja, ella se limito a sacar un sartén en el cual unto un poco de mantequilla… acto seguido ella prendió una hornilla de la estufa, y comenzó a preparar las panquecas

-¿Lo vez? Ella es buena-. Señalo el chico bestia, -¿Verdad que si?-.

-Claro, aunque no lo crea joven Dick… he cambiado mucho durante tu ausencia-.

Robin se limito a mirar a la chica de cuerpo completo

-No cabe la menor duda… es decir… es que… ¿¡Eres tu cocinando?-.

-¿Qué te extraña? Alfred cocina excelente-. Dijo ella sacando un par y poniéndolos en un plato que tenía al lado

-Tu lo has dicho, ¡¡Alfred!-. Grito Robin

-Digamos que me enseño a cocinar… ¡¡aun no!-. Golpeo la mano de Chico bestia el cual intentaba robar la comida

-Tiene buenos reflejos-. Reclamo este mientras se sobaba su muñeca

Batichica sonrió

…

Media hora más tarde, Chico Bestia, Robin y Batichica comían lo que había preparado

-Para tener leche de soya, me sorprende que hayan quedado tan bien-. Se sorprendió ella al primer mordisco

-La leche de soya es lo mejor, de hecho todos los productos de soya-. Sonrió el chico Bestia

-Al ver tu refrigerador no lo dudo-. Siguió ella el juego, -Creo que el tofu es delicioso, pero consumo un poco de todo-.

-¿En serio te gusta el tofu?- Cuestiono asombrado

Batichica apenas iba a responder, cuando fue interrumpida por Robin

-¿Cómo esta Alfred?-. Pregunto serio

-Bien… esta orgulloso de ver como su pequeño joven Grayson ha crecido y madurado tanto-. Sonrió ella golpeando su hombro

-Y… y……-. Parecía que le costará trabajo hablar, -¿Y _Él_?-.

Batichica se limpió la boca lo mas pulcramente que pudo, antes de poner la servilleta de lado

-No lo he visto… últimamente-. Fue su respuesta antes de ponerse de pie

La chica salió de la habitación, seguida muy de cerca de un preocupado Robin… Chico bestia al ver toda la escena medito un poco, los siguió hasta la entrada de la puerta… antes de regresar sobre sus pasos, y tras mirar los platos de sus amigos, tomo su comida, y la devoro feliz

…

En la sala, Star Fire veía un poco de televisión

-Espera…-. Oyó la joven que gritaron

Star giro la cabeza, solo para ver como Batichica avanzaba hacia ella, confundida vio como se sentaba a su lado, y volteando la cabeza, clavo sus ojos en el televisor

-Te estoy hablando… no me ignores-. Dijo Robin

-Hola… ¿Tú te llamas Star? ¿Cierto? ¿Qué ves en la tele?-. Pregunto rápidamente a Star Fire

La tamariana miro confundida a Batichica, antes de clavar sus ojos en Robin, pero este no la veía a ella, veía a la otra chica fijamente… a la extraña

-Babs, no me ignores… te estoy hablando-.

-Claro Dick, ahora yo si tengo que hablar… ¿Y cuando yo te pido que lo hagas tu no puedes?-.

-Yo… ¡Que quieres que te diga! Estoy bien, me encuentro aquí, y si pregunte por _Él _fue por…-.

-¿Por amabilidad? Dick, por que preguntas algo que sabes bien no se, eso de donde esta, tu lo sabes mejor que yo, lo sabes mejor que todos-. Reclamo ella

Star Fire miraba la escena sumamente confundida

-Yo no sabia, y no entiendo por que lo reclamas-.

-Porque…-. Batichica se quedo callada, ella respiro profundamente, -Yo… yo no vine a eso-. Negó con la cabeza, -Si me disculpan, iré a dar una vuelta-.

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación… Robin enfadado giro sobre sus pasos, cuando la mirada pesada de alguien lo hizo voltear

-¿Todo bien?-. Pregunto con timidez Star Fire

-Mas que excelente… ¿Qué no se nota?-. Grito antes de salir también de la habitación

Y Star Fire se quedo en el centro del lugar, sorprendida por la actitud de Robin, y sin poder creerla

…

Batichica pateó una lata, cuando esta choco con un objeto metálico

-Eit, maltratas mi auto-. Llamo la atención Cyborg

La pelirroja observo al auto, después observo al que la regaño. El gran hombre metálico tenia una llave de tuercas en mano (¿O era parte de su propio brazo?) y la otra llena de grasa

-¿Acaso tu estas construyendo este vehículo?-. Pregunto curiosa acercándose

-Si, ¿Acaso hay algún problema?-. Cuestiono a la defensiva

-No, solo que…-. Comenzó a hablar mientras miraba el vehículo con detenimiento, rodeándolo y revisando las molduras, -Nunca había visto un auto así, ¿tú construiste todo desde la base?-.

Cyborg se rasco la cabeza, después sonrió

-A decir verdad si, tenía otro muy bueno pero pasó a mejor vida, por eso empecé este desde cero-. Presumió

-Es genial, tiene la estructura de un corvette, pero la elegancia de un jaguar-. Señalo ella, -¿Podría ver el motor?-.

Cyborg se apresuro y abrió el cofre. Batichica miraba encantada la escena

-Díos, hiciste buen trabajo con le motor, esa potencia no se ve todos los días-. Señalo emocionada, -Pero veamos si sabes hacer un buen trabajo-. Agrego cerrando el cofre

La chica avanzó hasta las llantas

-Rines Sipinner, excelente elecciones, y de 18 pulgadas… grandes pero elegantes-.

-¿En serio sabes de autos? Es raro que una chica…-.

-Oye, ¿Cómo crees que me muevo en ciudad gótica?-. Interrumpió ella, -Además, con poco crimen organizado, lo máximo que puedo detener son las carreras clandestinas de este tipo… En fin, 2 de 4… faltan interiores y sonido-.

-Y un 5º, armamento-.

La chica entró al auto, y lo miro fascinada, Cyborg se había esforzado por dar detalle y claridad a todo, ningún detalles había pasado desapercibido, ninguno

-Bien, solo falta la prueba de oro-.

-¿Prueba de oro?-. Dudo Cyborg

-Vamos a dar una vuelta en el, ¿O aun no lo pruebas?-.

-Si pelirroja, pero…-.

-Me llamo Batichica, y yo conduzco-. Dijo ella quitándole las llaves

…

-Que raro-. Releyó Robin la nota, -Ella no acostumbra a hacer eso-.

-Quizás ella no sea la _ella_ que conocías-. Señalo Star Fire

-En todo caso a mi me agrada, vamos-. Se apunto Chico Bestia

-Tienes razón-. Asintió Robin, -Una rebanada de pizza no se le niega a nadie. Vamos Titanes-.

Acto seguido Robin y Chico Bestia avanzaron, no obstante Star Fire se quedo de pie

-¿Ocurre algo?-. Le pregunto Raven

-Ella… ella no me agrada-. Confesó la chica con pena

-No te preocupes, es solo… parte del pasado de Robin-. Intento tranquilizarla Raven

Star Fire suspiro tristemente

-Descuida, yo estoy de tu lado-.

Y la tamariana medio sonrió

…

La última pronunciada curva fue tomada con mucha suavidad para la chica, Cyborg la miraba sorprendido

-¿Cómo puedes…?-.

-Cuando el auto donde aprendes a manejar, es el Batimovil, creeme que estos autos son pan comido-. Respondió ella, -A todo esto, ¿Dónde esta la pizzeria?-.

Cyborg tecleo algunas cosas en la pequeña pantalla del auto, de inmediato la ubicación exacta del lugar apareció

-Ahí-. Señalo, -Oye Batichica, ¿no se te hace extraño que Robin nos haya citado en ese lugar?-.

-Quizás solo quiera hablar-. Contesto ella sin despegar la vista del frente

Un poco más adelante ella se estaciono perfectamente entre dos autos. Cyborg bajo del auto, y corrió para abrirle la puerta

-La alarma, joven murciélago-.

Batichica así lo hizo, y junto con Cyborg avanzaron al lugar. Varios chicos caminaban por los alrededores, los cuales no pudieron evitar voltear al ver pasar a la delicada silueta femenina tras ellos. Batichica sonrió

…

-¿Se puede saber por que nos citan en un lugar si van a tardar tanto?-. Pregunto Robin sentando en la mesa

Batichica volteó, justo a su lado derecho estaba sentada Star Fire, Raven a su izquierda seguida de un sonriente chico bestia, no había duda, su viejo amigo nunca dejaría de ser un coqueto empedernido

-¿Nosotros? Pero si en el mensaje, ustedes fueron los que dijeron que viniéramos-. Replico Cyborg

Robin miro confundido a los chicos, pero estos simplemente se sentaron en la mesa

-Si ustedes dicen que nosotros los llamamos, y nosotros ustedes, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-. Medito en voz alta

-¿Qué alguien tenia hambre?-. Pregunto chico bestia, -¡¡Quiero una pizza vegetariana!-. Grito

Robin seguía meditando, Star Fire lo noto

-¿Robin?-.

-Si yo no los llame, ni ustedes tampoco…-.

-…quizás nos querían fuera de la casa-. Completo Batichica _su_ frase

Ambos se miraron fijamente

-¡El Guasón!-. Grito Batichica

-¡Slade!-. Exclamo Robin al mismo tiempo

Y sin decir nada mas los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo a toda prisa

-¿Piensas que me vas a ganar?-. Le pregunto Robin sonriendo

-Tu traes tu moto, yo esto-. Señalo ella una pistola que disparo…

…

Slade camino con paso lento pero seguro. Este entró a la cocina y debajo de al mesa pegó un pequeño dispositivo, acto seguido lo prendió

-Falta poco Titanes, y la hora de la venganza final será mía-. Sonrió para sus adentros

Después de eso avanzó hacia la ventana, dos pequeñas figuras se acercaban corriendo a toda velocidad, y Slade supo que el momento de la retirada había llegado

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

Wow… 10 capitulos y aquí sigo… jeje, espero que les guste este, en fin… por lo pronto espero que no odien tanto a Batgirl, en el fondo es buena, y ya lo verán. See ya soon y no olviden dejarme sus comentario, quejas o sugerencias

**Capitulo 10**

La puerta fue abierta con furia por Robin

-Tardaste demasiado-. Rió Batichica

-Pero tú no estabas adentro-. Replico Robin

-Claro, como tengo la llave-. Dijo ella en tono de obvio, -Bien, veamos… revisa las alarmas, si hay algo forzado… ¿Tienen computadora que cuida el lugar?-

Robin se quedo de pie viendo como la chica avanzaba como toda una profesional por la casa, este no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que ella noto

-¿Qué?-. Interrogó confundida

-¿Aun confías en que la tecnología se la respuesta de todo?-.

-Oye, todos tienen su punto fuerte, el mío es eso… la tecnología-. Contesto

-No, lo que siempre admire de ti, es tu perseverancia, nunca te rendías ante nada, siempre luchadora, siempre había una solución para ti-.

-Claro, y tú eras el chico de las frases-. Se burlo

-No, yo era _tu_ chico de las frases-. Completo el acercándose, -¿Y quieres saber que mas era?-.

Batichica sonrió nerviosa al tiempo que se recargaba en la mesa, Robin la tomo de la cintura y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de juntar sus labios la puerta del cuartel fue abierta con fuerza

-¿Encontraron algo?-. Se escucho la voz fría de Raven

La pelirroja hizo a un lado a Robin y avanzó a la sala, todos los observaban confundidos

-A primera vista no parece haber nada-. Contesto la pregunta

-No hay nada forzado, no hay ventanas rotas y la alarma no marco nada-. Secundo Robin, -Sin embargo, sigan atentos Titanes-.

…

Tommy trastabillo torpemente dentro de la guarida de cierto payaso de cabello verde, el cual se encontraba en medio de un grandioso "peeling" realizado por Harley

-Señor-. Lo llamo con miedo

-Lo siento pudín, no puedes voltear-. Detuvo ella la cara de su jefe, cuando este intento mirar al recién llegado, -Van los pepinos-. Agrego poniendo dos rodajas del fino fruto en sus ojos

-¿Qué quieres gorila 1?-. Interrogo el guasón desde su silla

-Si señor… el cabeza de metal me hablo, la fase 1 del plan esta completa-. Contesto

-Muy bien, veamos si puede hacer lo que digo-. Sonrió el Guasón, -Por lo pronto a descansar, que mañana será un día muy ocupado-.

…

-Lo siento, no hay señal de nada extraño-. Aseguro Raven mirando a Robin

-Esto es muy raro-. Se rasco Robin el mentón, -En fin, es tarde, supongo que todos quieren descansar-.

Las chicas del equipo asintieron, ellas excepto Batichica

-¿Saben? Creo que haré…-.

-Harás de cenar para mí-. La jalo chico bestia de un lado

-A no, ella verá el avance de mi auto-. La peleo del otro lado Cyborg

-_Ella_ es mi amiga, y haremos un tazón de palomitas para ver una película en la televisión-. Se defendió el chico verde

-Pues no, fíjate que _Batichica_ va a estar conmigo viendo el nuevo sonido de mi auto, y escogiendo los nuevos frenos-.

La pelirroja se sentía confundida en medio de los chicos

-Ejem-. Tosió Robin al notarla, -¿Ya le preguntaron a ella que es lo que quiere hacer?-.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia se separaron de Batichica y la miraron

-¿Yo? Claro que me encantaría cocinar…-. Empezó a hablar, notando la sonrisa de chico bestia, -Y claro que me gustaría ver el sonido de Cyborg-. Y el chico robot sonrió triunfal, -Pero… quiero darme un baño-.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia se miraron con cara de perdedores

-Pero mañana yo hago el desayuno chico bestia, y después te puedo recomendar un mejor aceite para las bujías Cyborg-. Agrego intentando tranquilizar a sus amigos

Rendidos, asintieron con la cabeza. Batichica se acerco y beso la mejilla de cada uno, después coqueta camino hacia Robin

-Te espero en mi cuarto-. Le susurró

Una vez que se hubo ido, todos miraron a Robin

-Yo…ella… en mi antiguo hogar… ella era mi compañera-. Comenzó a explicar torpemente

-Es buena chica, me agrada-. Asintió Cyborg con la cabeza

-Además, cocina delicioso… ya nos hacia falta eso-. Aprobó Chico Bestia

-¿Y ustedes?-. Le pregunto Robin a sus amigas

-Me reservo mis comentarios-. Se escuchó la fría voz de Star al responder, antes de avanzar hacia su cuarto

-Star-. Intento detenerla Robin

-No la puedes culpar-. Lo detuvo Raven

-¿a ti tampoco te agrada?-. Cuestiono Robin con miedo

-No la he tratado como para juzgarla, pero no se ve tan mala… en cualquiera de los casos, tienes que explicarla la situación a Star Fire… ella… ella te aprecia mucho-. Finalizo

Y sin decir más, Raven también avanzó hacia su habitación

…

Robin entro a su habitación, Batichica se encontraba sentada a la orilla de su cama, su mirada estaba fija en el oscuro piso de la habitación

-¿Babs?-. Dudo el en llamarla

Ella no respondió, por lo cual el chico se acerco, y con dulzura tomo su barbilla obligándolo a observarla

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-. Le susurró cerca de los labios

-No lo se… dime tu-. Contesto ella fríamente

El chico maravilla la miro a los ojos, ojos que se veían nublados y un poco frustrados. El la conocía demasiado bien, demasiado para saber cuando algo malo le ocurría

-Babs, si es por ellas…-.

-Impedí algo importante ¿Cierto?-. Interrumpió, -lo siento… Robin… quizás fue un error venir, debí haberlo sabido… _Él_ me lo había advertido-.

Acto seguido la chica se quito las manos de Robin de su cara y se puso de pie, avanzando con paso firme hasta la puerta

-Cuando tome esta decisión, fui egoísta de mi parte-. Comenzó a hablar Robin sentándose en la orilla de su cama, -Pero necesitaba saber… quien era-.

Batichica se giro con lentitud, y arqueando la ceja, miro a su viejo amigo

-Quizás no pensé que a la persona que mas afectaría sería a ti… quizás debí haber tenido mas valor, para poderte decirlo… pero algo me detuvo-.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto curiosa sentándose a su lado

-Tenía miedo que me odiaras… y temía más el hecho de saber que quizás…te perdería para siempre-.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para tomar con sus manos la cara del chico

-Dick… tú y yo… tenemos algo especial, y nadie no los podrá arrebatar-. Aseguro

-Pero…-.

-Shhh-. Lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, -¿Sabes que siempre hay un momento para detenerse?-.

Robin negó con la cabeza, por lo cual ella se puso de pie

-Voy a bañarme-. Anunció coqueta

…

El sol se asomaba por su ventana y los rayos golpeaban su cara, aun así el quería dormir un poco mas… motivo por el cual se giro sobre su cama dispuesto a disfrutar 5 minutos mas… pero… había algo que faltaba, ella no estaba. Confundido se vistió y salió de su habitación a toda prisa

-Muy bien, veamos...waffles, huevos, jugo ¿Qué mas?-. Cuestiono sonriente

-¿Babs?-. Dudo el avanzando hacia la cocina, que era de donde provenía la voz

-¡¡Yo quiero tocino!-. Exclamo Cyborg feliz

-A la orden chico robot-. Asintió ella avanzando hacia el refrigerador

-¿Buenos días?-. Saludo Robin al ver la escena

Era su amiga, aun con su disfraz de Batichica, un mandil blanco… y todo parecía indicar que ella estaba haciendo el desayuno

-Hola Robin… corrigéme si me equivoco, tus huevos revueltos con pan tostado y jugo ¿Cierto?-.

-Si, pero…-.

-Bien… para Raven le prepare un yogurt de fresa y un par de waffles, y para Star Fire… un…-. Ella miro la extraña mezcla que había hecho, -Creo que avena _centurina_ o algo así-.

-Es perfecto, pero… ¿por que haces tu la comida?-.

-Alguien la tienes que hacer ¿No?-. Dijo en tono de obvio, -En fin, en cuanto terminemos, y después de lavar los trastes, vamos con tu auto Cy-.

-Claro…-.

…

Pasaba del medio día cuando Batichica había entrado a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Con profunda decepción observo que la comida de Raven y de Star seguía intacta. Dolida comenzó a retirar los platos

-Yo solo quería que desayunaran bien-. Suspiro

-Lo siento, yo no tenia hambre-. Se disculpo una voz fría y distante

Batichica volteo para ver de frente a Raven, la cual avanzaba con un vaso de jugo en su mano

-Pero si quieres saberlo, el yogurt de fresa me gusta mucho-. Agrego

-Es bueno saberlo-. Dijo Batichica con frialdad mientras tomaba los platos y los ponía en el fregadero para empezarlos a lavar

Raven avanzó, como dispuesta de decirle algo… pero esta se detuvo al darse cuenta que alguien entraba a la cocina

-Hey Babs-. La llamo Cyborg, -No tenemos pistones, ¿me quieres acompañar a comprar?-.

Batichica cerró la llave del agua, se seco las manos y volteó

-Me encantaría. Vamos-. Se apresuro

Raven los siguió hasta llegar a la sala, en esta se encontraban Chico Bestia viendo la televisión, y Star Fire leyendo una revista

-Bien, ¿Caminando o en el auto?-. Pregunto Cyborg a manera de broma

-Vamos caminando… no creo que te pase nada-. Contesto ella

-¿A dónde van? ¡¡Yo quiero ir!-. Se apunto el chico bestia apagando la televisión

-De compras-. Le respondió Batichica, -Vamos…-.

Ellos avanzaron a la puerta, pero Batichica se detuvo, -¿Ninguna de ustedes quiere ir?-.

Raven miro a Star, esta negó con la cabeza

-Los esperamos aquí-. Dijo Raven

…

El Guasón se puso su saco morado, después lo abrocho con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, acto seguido avanzó hasta la mesa para abrir una maleta que ahí tenía… esta estaba llena de armas. Sonriendo la cerró

-¿Listo pudín?-. Le pregunto Harley con ternura

-El celular-. Pidió el

La chica de inmediato obedeció, y el Guasón tomo el aparato, este marco un número

-Todo listo… el plan empieza en 15 minutos-. Se escucho la fría voz desde el otro lado de la línea

-Bien Slade, verás… no hacemos tan mal equipo, después de todo-. Finalizó la llamada el Guasón

-Guasón, el auto esta listo-. Dijo Harley entregándole las llaves, -¿Cuál será tu punto?-.

-Un último repaso, ¿Bien?-. Sonrió el Guasón mirando a la chica, -Hospital con Tommy, la prisión es tuya, la jefatura de Damon, mi lindo manicomio y la torre T de la hojalata-.

-Exacto pudín… pero…-.

-En marcha, tenemos cosas que hacer-.

…

Cyborg miro frustrado su reloj, era la 1:57 y no habían encontrado los pistones

-Escucho tu idea-. Dijo Batichica, la cual venía manejando

-Realmente los necesitamos, pero si los surten hasta la próxima semana-. Se quejo Cyborg

-¿No hay algo que lo pueda remplazar? Es decir… Cyborg siempre inventa algo-. Opino chico bestia

-Tiene razón, ¿por que no hacer nuestros pistones? Si tomas en cuenta que el auto es tuyo, ¿por que no hacer piezas a la medida?-.

Cyborg miro dudando a sus amigos

-Pues seria buena idea, pero aun hay cosas que hacer, y detalles que revisar y la pieza y…-.

-Vamos, lo haremos… y te aseguro que saldrá bien-. Sonrió Batichica acelerando el auto y subiendo la música

El vehículo de Cyborg giro a la derecha al tiempo que se acercaba a la torre titán, en ese momento sonó la alarma del reloj del auto, indicando el cambio de hora… la torre estaba frente a ellos… ellos la observaban cuando esta voló en miles de pedazos… con Raven, Robin y Star Fire dentro

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**

Y yo que pensaba que este fic era corto… bueno, a sacar sus pañuelos, sus moños negros y demás cosas… Espero que les guste el capitulo and see ya soon

Lovely, me

Capitulo 11

Reflejados en los profundos ojos azules de Bárbara Gordon se veían las densas nubes de lo que alguna vez fue la imponente Torre T

-¡¡No!-. Grito ella al tiempo que bajaba del auto y corría a toda prisa por la calle, mientras esquivaba los pedazos de piedras que llovían del cielo

-Espera…-. Intento detenerla chico bestia

De inmediato Cyborg se paso al asiento del conductor y avanzó a toda prisa para tratar de alcanzar a la chica

-Dick…-. Susurró ella al detenerse en lo que era la entrada de la Torre T

-¿Ellos…? ¿Ellos estaban ahí?-. Dudo en preguntar el chico bestia mientras en sus ojos se formaban grandes lagrimales

-Me temo que si-. Respondió Cyborg bajando la cabeza

-¿Están…están…muertos?-. Cuestiono con miedo

Cyborg miro los escombros, sabía la respuesta, pero quería estar equivocado… ¿Cómo había dejado que algo tan horrible pasara? El chico volteó a ver a una desesperada Batichica que intentaba desesperadamente mover los escombros

-¿No me van a ayudar?-. Pidió suplicante, -¡¡El aun puede estar abajo!-. Grito desesperada

Rápidamente Chico Bestia se transformo en un gorila y empezó a quitar restos de concreto y varillas dobladas. Cyborg solo miraba tristemente la escena, lágrimas verdaderas brotaban de su ojo humano

-Robin…Star…._Raven_-. Negó

-¿Quién…quien pudo haber hecho esto…?-. Quiso saber Batichica sin dejar de quitar piedras

-Yo…-. Se adjudico la acción una tenebrosa voz

…una tenebrosa voz que era reconocida a la perfección por Chico Bestia y Cyborg, los cuales giraron su cara con lentitud

-Slade-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-De haber sabido que era tan fácil acabar con los Titanes, creanme que hubiera hecho esto hace demasiado tiempo-.

En vez de recibir una respuesta por alguno de los Titanes, uno de los rayos de Cyborg apunto directo al corazón de hierro de Slade… humo nublo su visión… un poco después Slade apareció de entre el ventanal de polvo

-Eres un…-. Dijo entre dientes Batichica antes de lanzarse a golpes en contra de Cyborg

De igual manera el chico bestia se transformo en dinosaurio e intento golpear al cruel villano, pero Slade lo lanzó contra los restos de Torre Titán con toda facilidad… para después lanzar un golpe certero en el estomago de Batichica

-Esto no se queda así Slade…-. Murmuro Cyborg volviendo a apuntar

Pero Slade esquivo el rayo, distracción que aprovecho Batichica para lanzarse a golpes

-Vaya... tienes mucho odio, eso es excelente-. Sonrió al tiempo que los esquivaba

-¿Qué…tiene…eso… de…bueno?-. Pregunto sin dejar de golpear al hombre, mientras grandes gotas de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Peleas igual que el… con odio… eso es bueno-.

Justo en ese momento, el auto de Cyborg comenzó a sonar como loco… el chico bestia al ver que no podía hacer mucho por Batichica y al ver que su removida de piedras tampoco servía para mucho, se apresuro a revisar

-¡¡Cyborg!-. Grito, -Peligro en la prisión… fuga masiva…-.

Pero Cyborg no se movía, y de nuevo las alarmas sonaban

-Oh no… atentado en la jefatura de policías… eso no es todo… ¡¡El manicomio!-.

Pero Cyobrg seguía mirando los restos de piedras, mientras Batichica seguía pelando con Slade

-Es bueno ver, que aunque el se haya ido, aun tengo a un digno oponente-.

-Usted no es mi enemigo, usted solo fue el maldito que lo mato… lo mato-. Siguió luchando ella

-¡¡Por Díos! Las corporaciones Díaz-. Grito Chico bestia haciendo  
muecas, -¡¡Cyborg! ¡¡Ayúdame!-.

En ese momento Batichica lanzó un golpe certero que mando a Slade al piso… ella saco una pistola de su cinturón y se preparo para apuntar… cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo

-Eso… eso no te corresponde…-.

…

El Guasón veía extasiado la escena… gente corría por todos lados preocupada… las estaciones de radio no dejaban de informar acerca del estado tan crítico de la ciudad

-Excelente, excelente-. Estaciono el Guasón su auto, -Tu turno linda payasita-. Señalo el lugar

-¿Estas seguro pudín? ¿No preferirías que me quedara contigo?-. Pregunto de forma insinuante

-Harley… me encantaría, pero me sirves mas en… ese lugar, de esa manera puedes decir quien esta loco y quien no-.

-Muy bien pudín, si tú insistes… te veo en la noche-. Guiño el ojo antes de brincar de un salto

El Guasón la miro alejarse, y con una gran sonrisa subió el volumen del radio

-¡¡Atención! Le suplicamos a todos nuestros habitantes no salgan de su casa… la ciudad ha sido declarada zona de emergencia…-.

-Ah, música para mis oídos-. Suspiro antes de acelerar

…

-Cyborg…-. Suspiro Batichica volteando

-No es tu deber matarlo… el solo… vamos, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer-. Dijo mientras avanzaba a su auto

Slade aun seguía tirado, Batichica lo miro con despreció antes de correr hacia el auto. Chico Bestia miraba la escena expectante

-¿Acaso pensaste que yo…?-. Dudo ella mirándolo a los ojos, -Cyborg, yo no soy una asesina-. Aseguro entregándole el arma

Cyborg no la tomo, se limito a arrojarla dentro del auto

-Si te interesa, como los únicos Titantes que quedamos iremos a salvar la ciudad, o lo que queda de ella-. Hablo muy seguro antes de ponerse el cinturón

Batichica se quedo de pie, afuera del vehículo, sus ojos aun estaban llorosos, su rostros tenía rastros de tierra, y su semblante, era triste

-No fue _nuestra_ culpa-. Susurró ella aun afuera

-Adiós…-. Acelero Cyborg

Un poco mas adelante, Chico Bestia miro a Cyborg

-Viejo, ¿Acaso crees que…?-.

-Si no hubiéramos salido con ella, quizás esto nunca hubiera pasado… -. Fue la respuesta de Cyborg

-A decir verdad, no creo que ella…-.

-¡¡Si hubiera estado la hubiera salvado!-. Grito enfurecido, -¡¡Los hubiéramos salvado!-.

El Chico Bestia ya no dijo nada más, solo bajo la cabeza

-Somos lo único que les queda… esto es por ellos-. Intento animar Cyborg poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero

-Por ellos-. Medio sonrió Chico Bestia

-Y como solo somos dos… tendremos que separarnos…-. Continuó Cyborg, -Iré al manicomio, tu ve a la jefatura, nos vemos al filo de la media noche frente a la pizzeria para evaluar posibles daños. ¿Correcto?-.

-Correcto-. Contesto el chico bestia antes de salir del auto para poder convertirse en un pterodáctilo

-Suerte bestiecita, suerte-.

…

Batichica volteo sin saber que hacer, se sentía triste, defraudada… había pasado tanto tiempo buscándolo, para que ahora… así como así… perderlo de nuevo ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¿En que había fallado? Quizás de haberle hecho _realmente_ caso a _Él_ nada hubiera pasado, nada

-¿Te… te lamentas de esto niña?-. Preguntaron

Ella ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de voltear. Sabía que era Slade

-Eres fuerte, no tanto como el… pero, podrías ser mi nueva _némesis_-.

-¿para que tomarme la molestia? Usted no lo vale…-. Contesto ella aun mirando el suelo

-¿Por que te duele lo que hice? ¿Acaso fue por que acabe con la vida de tu amiguito Robín?-. Pregunto sonriente

-Disculpe, estoy en un momento de duelo, ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer?-. Interrogo enojada

-A decir verdad, si… y son muchas cosas-. Sonrió Slade

En ese momento, el hombre saco un arma y apunto… un tiro certero era lo único que necesitaba, y como ella estaba de espaldas, no representaría ningún problema, así que sonriendo, jalo el gatillo…

PUM 

Un ruido ensordecedor es escucho por todo el lugar… seguido de una inquietante calma

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**  
_Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza de este capitulo, quizás lo pueda compensar con el contenido… en fin, casi hasta al final hay una nota periodística que espero que se vea, si no esta guardada como imagen, ojala la puedan ver por que es muy importante para el desarrollo de la trama futura… en fin, disfrutenlo… Y como nota extra les pido una super disculpa si me tardo un poco mas con los capitulos pero es que como acabo de entrar a clases, pues ahora no tendre tanto tiempo para esribir, asi que sean un poquito mas pacientes. Sin más que decir… See ya soon _

**Capitulo 12**

En ese momento un cuerpo se desplomo en el piso

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto una voz masculina

Batichica abrió sus ojos antes de girar con lentitud para poder apreciar, o más bien entender lo que había pasado

-No puede ser…-. Susurró

Un Robin le sonreía con tranquilidad, mientras que con su mano derecha ayudaba a Raven a avanzar, y con su mano izquierda sujetaba la cintura de Star Fire

-¡¡Están vivos! ¡¡Estas vivo!-. Corrió ella hacia tan particular trío, -Pero… ¿Cómo le diste a Slade?-.

-Digamos que Star tiene muy buena puntería-. Sonrió Robin mirando a una apenada Star

Batichica la miro de reojo, Star sonrió al tiempo que se junto aun mas al cuerpo de Robin

-Gracias-. Correspondió entre dientes

Raven miro a ambas chicas, y al notar tan tensa escena, decidió soltarse del brazo de Robin y avanzar un poco

-¿Dónde están los otros?-. Pregunto

-Ellos…-.

-Ellos están resolviendo… otros asuntos-. Interrumpió Slade poniéndose de pie con dificultad, -Creo mis queridos titanes que el Guasón los subestimo-.

-¿El Guasón?-. Dudaron Robin y Batichica al mismo tiempo que voltearon para ver a su enemigo "caído"

Slade ya no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ponerse de pie al tiempo que limpiaba algunas pelusas de su traje

-Así es… por cierto chicos, tienen mucho trabajo por hacer… es decir, con la cárcel, hospital y manicomio… tendrán toda la tarde ocupada-.

Robin simplemente volteo para observar a Raven de reojo, esta saco un pequeño comunicador, y al revisarlo, asintió con la cabeza

-¡¡Titanes! Vamos…-. Apresuro a las 3 chicas

-¿A poco ya te vas? Joven Robin… huyes cuando las cosas se ponen divertidas-.

-Yo…no… huyo-. Hablo con tranquilidad mientras se volteaba y se ponía en posición de ataque

-Robin…-. Lo intentaron detener Batichica y Star al mismo tiempo

Raven negó con la cabeza

-Grandioso, lo que faltaba: un ataque de celos… -. Dijo al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ellas, -Les recuerdo que aun tenemos una ciudad que defender-.

Tanto Star Fire como Batichica voltearon, y comprendieron

-Bien, yo voy al hospital-. Anunció Star Fire emprendiendo el vuelo

-Star… -. Intento detenerla Robin

-Si hay alguien que puede detener a los presos, soy yo-. Aseguro Raven elevándose

-Robin…-. Susurró Batichica sin dejar de verlo

-Lo siento, pero esa batalla es personal-. Informo Raven

Batichica asintió con la cabeza antes de sacar su pistola para poder avanzar por la ciudad

-Gra…gracias-. Hablo Robin avanzando hacia Raven

-No lo hice por ti… lo hice por que considero a Star Fire mi amiga-. Anunció antes de irse

-Que conmovedor… tienes un trío amoroso… ahora entiendo… esa chica es la que el Guasón quiere… la pelirroja-. Sonrió Slade

Robin volteó y se puso en posición de ataque

-Dejas a _mis_ pelirrojas en paz-. Susurró Robin entre dientes

…

-Es grandioso ver como se desploman los policías, es una lastima que Tommy no este aquí para apreciarlo-. Se lamento Damon al tiempo que le apuntaba a uno

-No te preocupes, yo puedo ver eso… y mucho mejor, puedo detenerte-.

Damon confundido volteo solo para ver como una chita se lanzaba sobre el

-¿Eh? ¡¿Acaso las cabras hablan!-. Alcanzo a decir Damon antes de que ese animal chocara contra el y lo tumbara

-Las cabras no, solo yo…-. Sonrió el chico bestia transformándose en el mismo

-A no, eso quiere decir que vas a sufrir mucho-. Dijo sacando su pistola y apuntándole directo al corazón

Pero el chico bestia fue mas rápido, y tras convertirse en un elefante derribo al agresor… así que aprovechando su estado de inconciencia lo ato, y entro a la jefatura para ayudar

-¡Oficial!-. Llamo al darse cuenta que el lugar se encontraban en completo silencio, -¿Acaso no hay nadie aquí?-.

Un ruido detrás del mostrador le indico que había alguien… así que corrió para encontrar a un policía amordazado. De prisa el chico bestia lo desato

-¡¡Cuidado chico, es una trampa!-. Apenas pudo gritar el policía cuando un seco golpe se escucho

-Caíste-. Grito Damon emocionando sacando su celular, -Jefe, tengo uno…-. Llamo

-Bien, uno menos… faltan 5-.

…

Cyborg avanzaba con lentitud por el manicomio… su brazo apuntaba hacia el frente, preparado ante cualquier _sorpresa_ que se le pudiera presentar

-Vaya, ¿conoces el dicho para que algo ocurra tienes que hacerlo tu?-. Pregunto una lúgubre voz

-¿Eh?-. Dudo Cyborg volteando solo para descubrir a una extraña persona oculta entre las sombras

-Así que tu eres el magnifico Cyborg, quisiera poder decir que he escuchado mucho de ti, pero eso es una gran mentira-.

-Quizás después de esto, puedas decir que me conociste-. Dijo Cyborg enfadado apuntado con sus cañones…

…justo en ese momento una mujer paso corriendo, obligando a Cyborg a desviar su tiro

-¡¡Elvis! ¡¡No lo puedo creer!-. Gritaba histérica al tiempo que abrazaba a Cyborg, -¿Ven chicas? Les dije que lo conocía, y aquí esta la prueba-. Agrego sonriente

-Margaret querida, estas completamente equivocada, el es un alien-. Lo corrigió otro anciano

-¿¿Alien? ¿¿Elvis?-. Pregunto Cyborg confundido

-No… el es… un juguete… hay que desarmarlo-. Sugirió un joven acercándose

-¿Y si mejor le prendemos juego… digo fuego?-. Opino otra joven que al parecer tenía _ticks nerviosos_

Lentamente los internos comenzaron a rodear a Cyborg, este al ver su condición sabia que no podía atacar

-Adiu robot-. Se despidió el Guasón, -Pero mira la hora que es, creo que nunca llegare

Y sin agregar mas, salió corriendo

…

La joven pelirroja descendió lentamente en el suelo, confundida miro alrededor y con su mano derecha, sobo su brazo izquierdo

-Bien, para ser un hospital, creo que esto esta en perfecto estado-. Dijo en voz alta, -Lo mejor será que regrese a ayudar a Robin y…-.

-Vaya, creo que las cabelleras de color rojo se han vuelto a poner de moda-. Susurró alguien entre dientes

Asustada, la chica giro sobres sus paso para avanzar hacia la puerta, solo que un hombre le impidió el paso

-El jefe me dijo que te atrapara, y es lo que voy a hacer-. Aseguro avanzando

-¿Crees poder?-. Pregunto ella antes de emprender el vuelo

-Au…auxilio-. Se oyó un breve susurro

Ella sabia que tenía que regresar, y lo hizo, solo para encontrar a un doctor tirado

-¿Se encuentra bien?-. Pregunto preocupada al tiempo que lo levantaba

-Señorita, los pacientes-. Fue lo primero que dijo el doctor

-Niña, te voy a atrapar-. Gritaron a lo lejos

Ella se tenía que apresurar, así que cargando al doctor, subió las escaleras

-¿Qué ocurrió?-. Pregunto nerviosa

-Algo raro… una explosión, y lo siento tanto niña-.

-¿Sentirlo?

Star Fire solo alcanzo a ver las manos de Tommy, tras la cuerda que la presionaba

…

-Bien, dijeron que la prisión… supongo que los ladrones han escapado-. Medito Raven al tiempo que avanzaba

-Oye, no te dijeron por ahí que el morado había pasado de moda-. Comento una voz femenina antes de lanzarse sobre ella y tirarla

Raven giro, quedado bajo la chica que la atacaba, así que la pateo

-Yo no sigo modas tontas-. Susurro antes de gritar, - _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_­-.

De las manos de Raven salieron una densas sombras negras que rodearon a su atacante, solo que esta fue mas rápida y saltando hacia atrás, las esquivo

-Mi turno-. Sonrió la chica apuntando con su arma

Raven solo tuvo unos segundos para observarla, pero ella supo que había problemas, una chica vestida de arlqueina en medio de una prisión no era una muy buena señal

-apunto, disparo y… ¡¡FUEGO!-. Grito al tiempo que accionaba el gatillo de su metralleta

La joven titán tuvo que volver a brincar para esquivar las balas, cuando se detuvo y se puso en posición

-_Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos_-. Volvió a gritar

Ahora fue el turno de la arlequína de hacerse un lado… la fuerza mental de Raven era tan impresionante que logro derrumbar una pared de concreto… lo que ocasiono la risa de su atacante

-No veo la gracia-.

-Verás, niña de morado-. Señalo ella, -Cuando decidimos atacar este lugar, no sabíamos que los policías tenían en un digamos _contenedor_ aparte a los prisioneros, pero gracias a ti…-.

En ese momento todos los presos comenzaron a salir

-…son libres-. Rió, -Vamos chicos, la ciudad es suya-.

Acto seguido la chica saco su celular

-Pudín, aquí tu amada Harley, listo-. Dijo al aparato

-Que bien… de 6 van 3 caídos, mas el tuyo 4-.

Raven miro sorprendida a la chica

-¿Qué demonios les hicieron a mis amigos?-. Se lanzó contra Harley

…

El golpe seco de Robin al caer sobre el piso, hizo que Slade se detuviera

-¿Ya te cansaste?-.

-Nunca…-. Dijo el intentando ponerse de pie

-Eres patético ¿Sabias? Veló desde esta perspectiva, si te mato ahora, te ahorraras todo el predicamento de elegir a una pelirroja-.

-Te lo dije una vez, y lo vuelo a repetir-. Ataco Robin, -¡¡Con mis pelirrojas no te metas!-.

Slade esquivaba los golpes con demasiada facilidad, esto lo tenía preocupado ¿acaso quería decir que se había vuelto mas inteligente?

-¿Sabes? Esto se vuelve aburrido-. Se detuvo repentinamente Slade

-¿Aburrido?-. Dudo Robin

-Si, es decir… tú y yo pelando en una lucha a muerte sin fin… es malo que te lo diga, pero… te estas volviendo viejo-.

-¿Viejo?-. Repitió Robin sin creer

-Además, ya sabemos en que acabara, yo cometo un error que tu aprovechas, yo huyo y regreso… Creeme que después de un tiempo esto se vuelve aburrido-.

Robin miraba sin creer a Slade, ¿Acaso el lo estaba cansando?

-¿Sabes que? Hasta aquí llegue-. Se alejo, -Nos vemos Robin-.

Y Slade comenzó a caminar, dejando a un confundido Robin parado en lo que alguna vez fuera la Torre Titán… repentinamente el celular de Slade vibro

-Entretenlo un poco mas… en cuanto lo tome, te aviso-. Pidió una fría voz desde la otra línea

Salde hizo una expresión de disgusto, antes de dar la vuelta

-¿Acaso cambiaste de parecer?-. Sonrió el chico

-Digamos que es un pedido especial-. Contesto antes de lanzarse de nueva cuenta a golpes

…

Batichica por el contrario, había decidido tomar la justicia por sus propias manos… la chica reviso una pequeña nota periodística que traía

" 

**Nuevo Chip Sensorial**

Tecnología/Envidado Especial

De acuerdo a un comunicado especial, empresas Díaz planea lanzar para la próxima temporada un nuevo aparato compatible con los cientos de artículos

un nuevo chip que funciona desde la mente, con aplicaciones infinitas, el único detalle es que falta la fuente  
de poder para activarlo, por que lo

"

Ella levanto la vista para apreciar el edificio de Díaz Corp. Algo le decía que todo tenía su razón de ser, y que _Él_ la había mandado por algo. La chica temerosa entro al frío lugar, esquivando con toda facilidad la seguridad del lugar. Batichica siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a lo que parecía ser una bóveda inmensa

-Supongo que es el final del camino-. Comento para si misma

-¿Y si es el principio?-. Le pregunto una fría voz que ella conocía muy bien

-Guasón-. Dijo volteando

-Batichica-. Sonrió el, -Todo parece indicar que nos conocemos-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-Pasear ¿Sabias que este lugar tiene las mejores tiendas de ropa de…?-.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo-. Grito ella poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Batichica, batichica… pareciera que no me conoces ni un poco… yo no atacaría a nadie, al menos no estando solo-. Aclaro el Guasón avanzando y saliendo de entre las sombras

-¿Tienes miedo?-. Pregunto ella retante

-Quizás tan solo un poco de respeto hacia ti… es decir, mírate, tan joven, enamorada y despechada…-.

-¿A que demonios te refieres?-.

-Batichica, conozco a Robin desde… huy, se podría decir que demasiado tiempo, casi creo que yo lo vi tomar la mano de Batman para salir a combatir sus primeros crímenes y…-.

-¿Podrías dejar de divagar e ir directo al grano?-. Interrumpió fastidiada

-Bien, será como quieras… niña murciélago… Robin no te ama, Robin sale con la otra pelirroja y tú eres la otra-.

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!-. Negó con la cabeza, -Si eso fuera cierto, el no me habría…-.

-Pero lo hizo… ahora bien, puedes llorarle un rió al niño tonto o vengarte, trayéndomelo, por que la entrada a la bóveda, la tiene el…-.

…

**Nota-. **Debido a lo mal que salio el capitulo pasado, en el sentido de la noticia… tuve que arreglarlo… y aki esta… y por si las dudas no salen… estoy probando si los links se pueden abrir… (cruzo los dedos por que si)

http/i28. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**  
_Bien, continuo con mi ardua tarea de escribir este fic… nahhh, la vdd me encanta hacerlo, y este capitulo me reí mucho haciéndolo… espero que ustedes también…por cierto, para los admiradores del BB&R… mas adelante les tengo una sorpresa… y respecto a cierta platica pendiente (no digo nombres… ustedes saben quien) la termine ayer, aunque faltan un par de capítulos para eso. En fin, disfruten el capitulo y no olviden dejarme un comentario_

**Capitulo 13 **

-Nunca lo entregaría, nunca-. Aseguro Batichica

-Yo no diría eso, es decir… yo solo lo ocupo para un pequeño detalle, insignificante. Si lo vez desde mi perspectiva, tu saldrías ganando por que tu te quedarías con Robin y yo con lo que quiero-.

Batichica se quedo callada, solo observaba al Guasón

-Técnicamente solo te estoy pidiendo que me ahorres todo el proceso de capturarlo, hacerle menos dolorosa la vida… pues bien, será como tú quieras Batichica-.

El Guasón saco su celular y marco

-Atrápalo-. Pidió

La pelirroja salió corriendo a toda prisa

…

-¡¡Dime que le hicieron a mis amigos!-. Exigió Raven mientras mantenía su puño en el aire

El cuerpo de Harley Quinn pendía de la fuerza de Raven, a una considerable altura

-Yo... yo no se-. Aseguro la rubia

-¿Estas segura?-. Intento de nueva cuenta la chica haciendo que la arlequina se balanceara sobre la orilla del alto edificio

Harley miro asustada, en el fondo se veían todos los prisioneros, los cuales estaban encerrados en una especie de celda gigante que Raven había formado con las paredes caídas

-Bien, así tú lo pediste-.

Ella dejo caer por unos pocos metros a Harley, la cual comenzó a gritar histérica

-¡¡Ayyyy! Esta bien, esta bien te diré-.

-Vez, las cosas resultan mejores cuando cooperas-. La atrajo hacia ella Raven

-Es una trampa-. Susurró Harley

-¿Una trampa?-.

-Así es, teníamos que capturar por separado a cada uno de ustedes para obtener la fuente de poder-.

-¿Qué fuente…?-. Se acerco Raven para preguntar

Justo en ese momento, el ruido de una ametralladora, hizo que Raven se alejara. Era el Guasón el cual venía con una caja de música que al darle cuerda, hacia tan peculiar sonido

-Insisto pastelito, tu regalo es excelente-.

-¡¡Guasón!-. Corrió una asustada Harley a sus brazos

-¿Todo en orden? ¿Dónde esta su rehén?-.

-Es espantosa, me da miedo-.

-Gracias-. Salió Raven de las sombras, -Ahora… ¿Me podrían decir donde están mis amigos?-. Pidió al tiempo que levitaba y sus ojos se hacían blancos

-Si nos matas nunca lo sabrás-. Sonrió el Guasón

Raven sabia que tenían razón, motivo por el cual descendió

-Veamos… jefatura de policías, manicomio y hospital… ¿A quien rescatarás primero?-.

Raven solo se alejo a toda prisa

…

PAZZ…

El pesado cuerpo de Robin se escucho al rebotar contra el frío piso

-Podríamos pasar toda la noche aquí, y el resultado seria el mismo-.

-O, podríamos pasar al plan B-. Se escucho una voz femenina

Slade se detuvo en seco, un Robin malherido intentaba pararse del piso

-¿Y cual sería tu plan B niña?-. Interrogó un curioso Slade

-Obsérvame-.

Al instante la chica se elevo

-_Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos_-. Grito rodeando con su fuerza a Slade y arrojándolo al mar

-¿Qué fue eso?-. Quiso saber Batichica la cual venía acercándose

-No te incumbe-. Contesto Raven de manera cortante

-Raven, no…no pelees con Babs-. Se escucho una voz hablar con dificultad

-¡¡Robin!-. Gritaron las dos chicas al notarlo

Ambas lo rodearon, el chico se veía sumamente herido, pero la fuerza de su mirada era impresionante

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Lo tomo de la cabeza Batichica

-Perfectamente-. Alcanzo a responder

-Bien, vamonos… no tenemos tiempo para esto-.

Acto seguido Raven extendió la palma de su mano, una densa sombra negra salió rodeando a Robin, para después soltarlo

-¿Puedes levantarte?-. Le pregunto al chico

-Eso… creo-. Intento ponerse de pie

Cosa que logro, gracias a que ella y Batichica lo sostuvieron

-Bien, vamos a buscar al resto-. Apresuró Raven

-¿No me digas que ellos también están en peligro?-. Quiso saber una preocupada Batichica

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos también están en peligro? ¿Con quien hablaste?-.

-Disculpa pero a mi me toco lidiar con el Guasón-. Contesto Batichica

-A mi también-.

-Chicas, no peleen-. Pidió Robin, -Por ahora lo más importante es la seguridad del equipo-.

Ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza

…

Cuando llegaron a la jefatura de policías, el lugar parecía completamente desierto

-Si mal no recuerdo, el chico verde se dirigió hasta este lugar-. Hablo Batichica avanzando con lentitud

-¿¿Chico-Bestia?-. Dudo Raven preocupada

Y sin mas, avanzo corriendo

-Espera…-. La intento detener Robin

-Algo que me dice que Chico Bestia no le es tan indiferente como podría parecer-. Comento Batichica al ver la capa de Raven justo antes de dar la vuelta

-Creo que aquí no hay nadie…-. Regreso al cabo de unos minutos una rendida Raven

-Te aseguro que lo encontraremos-. Le sonrió Robin a una cabizbaja Raven

Batichica por su parte, avanzo con lentitud… hasta llegar al sitió donde debería estar la recepción de la jefatura… un olor familiar llegó a su nariz, el acordarse de su padre, el _comisionada Gordon_, su mente divago en un mar de recuerdos. Ella tranquilamente avanzó hasta abrir el cajón y tomar una llave plateada, la cual observo detenidamente antes de decidirse a abrir uno de los cajones, y sonriendo extrajo un frasco de vidrio

-¿Te ocurre algo?-. Interrogó Robin acercándose

-Encontré algo-. Contesto medio sonriendo

Ella abrió el frasco y saco una especie de mosquito verde, y tras ponerlo sobre el mostrador, este recobro su vieja forma

-¡¡Chico-Bestia!-. Grito Robin atrayendo la atención de Raven, -¿Te encuentras bien?-.

El chico tosió con dificultad

-Gracias Batichica, me estaba quedado sin aire, y la oscuridad era horrible-. Confeso

-Cuando quieras-. Sonrió Batichica

El Chico Bestia levanto la vista y se quedo callada al ver a Raven parada en el marco de la puerta, su rostro frío como siempre y su expresión seca

-¿Raven?-.

-Tenemos que buscar a Cyborg y a Star-. Dijo la chica antes de dar la vuelta y salir

El confundido equipo la siguió

…

Su siguiente lugar fue el manicomio, no solo por cercanía, si no también por su propia seguridad

-¿Puedes crear ilusiones?-. Interrogó Batichica a Raven

-Cuando dices ilusiones… ¿puedes ser más específica?-. Replico la joven titán

-Mira, estamos en un hospital psiquiátrico ¿cierto? La mayoría de estas personas realmente están dementes, y si tú los entretienes… podríamos buscar con mayor facilidad a Cyborg-.

Raven miro completamente seria a Batichica

-Creo que optaremos por un plan B-. La tomo de los hombros Robin alejándola de su amiga

-¿Y cual será nuestro plan B?-. Interrogó Chico Bestia una vez que estuvieron frente a las puertas del lugar

-Separémonos y busquemos-. Sugirió Robin abriendo el pesado barandal

Una vez dentro… Robin asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Raven lo siguió… deja atrás a Batichica y a Chico Bestia

-¿Tenemos un plan C?-. Cuestiono este

-Mmm… avanzar y buscar, y si lo encontramos primero ganamos-. Contesto la pelirroja

-¡¡Lo apoyo!-.

…

-¿Se puede saber por la liberaste?-. Pregunto una enfadada Harley

El Guasón simplemente avanzó hasta su sillón y se sentó, tomo el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar los canales

-¡¡Guasón!-. Grito ella al darse cuenta que su jefe no le hacia caso

-¿Qué? ¿No vez que estoy ocupado viendo las noticias?-. Reclamo el Guasón al tiempo que señalaba el televisor

-Si tienes un plan, ¿Por qué no te apegas al plan?-.

El Guasón apago la televisión y se puso de pie, después avanzó hacia el sitió donde se encontraba la chica y tomándola de barbilla le dijo

-Por que es MI plan… y no te preocupes, por que cuando la sangre llama, la tienes que obedecer-. Sonrió con malicia

…

Raven y Robin avanzaban serios por los oscuros pasillos del manicomio, repentinamente un ruido se escucho… alguien atravesó corriendo el pasillo, lo que los obligo a orillarse

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?-. Pregunto un confundido Robin

La persona que iba corriendo se detuvo y volteo a ver a los individuos

-¡¡Magda! ¡¡Volviste!-. Era un hombre calvo el cual intento abrazar a Raven, solo que esta se hizo de inmediato a un lado

-¿Magda?-.

-Te ve mas gorda… ¿y el es tu novio?-. Quiso saber el loco señalando a Robin

Raven confundida miro a Robin

-Bien, tú debes ser un luchador o algo así, ¿no? Es decir, por tu disfraz tan peculiar-. Señalo sus ropas, -En fin, nos vemos Magda-.

El hombre comenzó a avanzar cuando Robin lo alcanzo

-Mucho gusto me llamo…-.

-Lo se, eres "El Santo"… ah, lucha mexicana, cuanto la extraño-. Suspiro el hombre, -Por cierto, yo soy Tom Cruise-.

(N/A: ' nunca te aburrirías en un hospital psiquiátrico, realmente no…)

-Este… Tom-. Se rascó la cabeza Raven, -¿Se puede saber a donde vas con tanta prisa?-.

-Bien, los chicos a dicen que un alien esta en las instalaciones, mientras que nosotros decimos que es Elvis, y como el lo acepta, dará una presentación en el auditorio… irémos a verlo-.

-¿Elvis?-. Dudo Robin

-¿Alien?-. Pregunto Raven

-En fin, nos vemos… y que pasen una feliz estancia… Groelandia es genial en estas fechas-. Se despidió _Tom Cruise_

-Bien… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-. Quiso saber Raven mirando a Robin

-¿buscar el auditorio? Es decir… cual es la probabilidad de que Cyborg sea eso-.

-Buen punto… vamos-.

Los chicos comenzaron a avanzar… cuando una oleada de pacientes prácticamente lo arrollo, separándolos

-¡¡Raven!-. Alcanzo a gritar Robin el cual era arrastrado por las personas

Raven apenas iba a correr detrás de su amigo, cuando una canción de fondo atrajo su atención

-_You know I can be found… sitting home all alone… If you can't come around…at least please telephone... Don't be cruel to a heart that's true…_-. Cantaba alguien

La chica se asomo, quedando completamente boquiabierta ante lo que sus ojos veían…

…

-Por que será que no me da tan buena espina este silencio-. Comento Chico Bestia

-¿El lugar o todo lo que pasa?-. Pregunto Batichica dando pequeños pasos

-A decir verdad…-.

-Shhh-. Lo cayó Batichica poniendo su dedo índice sobre su boca

En ese momento una manada de pacientes paso corriendo

-¡Ahhh!-. Escucharon un grito

-¡¡Robin!-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo chico bestia y Batichica

Ambos corrieron detrás de la gente

-¿Eso quieren?-. Reclamo Chico Bestia antes de trasformarse

-Espera-. Lo detuvo Batichica

Acto seguido la chica saco de su cinturón una pistola, esta apunto y disparo, saliendo una delgada cuerda la cual se enredo en la cintura de Robin, esta simplemente la jalo, atrayendo a Robin hacia el sitió donde se encontraban

-Gracias-. Sonrió Robin

-¿Dónde esta Raven?-. Pregunto un preocupado Chico Bestia mirando alrededor

-Ella se quedo…-. Comenzó a responder Robin antes de reaccionar, -¡¡Vamos…!-.

…

Clap, clap, clap

-Gracias público adorado… ahora continuare con mi imitación de un alien…-. Decía una voz desde el escenario

Raven avanzó con lentitud, demasiada

-¡¡Por última vez… no somos personas verdes, somos grises!-. Hablo

Clap, clap, clap

-Gracias, gracias… y bien, para mi siguiente canción, que será "El Rock de la Cárcel" yo… ¡¡Raven!-.

-Me alegra ver que complazcas a tu público…-. Comento ella dando pequeños pasos hacia el escenario

-Yo… tu sabes… los enfermos querían… y yo…-.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo-. Sonrió, -O lo puedo usar en un futuro a cambio de un favor-.

-Hecho-. Acepto Cyborg poniendo la guitarra en el suelo

Los pacientes comenzaron a quejarse

-Lo siento, pero Elvis no da eventos gratuitos-. Indico Raven

Y juntos salieron del auditorio

…

-¡¡Raven!-. Grito Robin al ver a la chica, -¿Cyborg? ¿Estas bien?-. Agrego al ver a su amigo

-Si, con el ego un poco lastimado, pero mejor-.

-Bueno, vamonos-. Apresuro Raven

-Momento-. Los detuvo Batichica

-¿Ahora que ocurre?-.

-¿Acaso vamos a dejar a los internos solos?-. Pregunto Batichica mirando alrededor

-¿Y que pretendes que hagamos?-. Se quejo Raven, -¿Meter a cada paciente a su habitación o que?-.

-Son personas que no solo ponen en riesgo la integridad de las demás personas, si no la suya propia… si los dejamos así, ellos pueden escapar e incluso poner en peligro a la ciudad-.

Raven cruzó los brazos antes de mirar a Robin, de hecho todos esperaban a que tomara la decisión

-Solo te recuerdo que aun nos falta encontrar a Star Fire-. Hablo Raven

-¿A dónde fue la pelirroja? Momento…-. Reacciono Cyborg, -¡¡¿Estan vivos!-.

-Quizás solo sean fantasmas-. Señalo Chico Bestia

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?-.

-Tranquilo Cyborg-. Puso Robin su mano en su hombro, -Hace falta mucho más que eso para acabar con los Titanes-.

-Bien Robin, supongo… ¿y que haces con el dilema Pacientes-Star?-. Interrumpió Batichica frustrada

-Veamos… somos 5… Batichica y Chico Bestia, vamos por Star… ustedes contengan a la gente en sus habitaciones y de ser posible busquen a los doctores…-.

…

Sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaron en la oscuridad del sitio donde se encontraba

-¿Robin?-. Dudo ella

-Algo mejor-. Susurraron

-¿Quién anda ahí…?-. Intento moverse la pelirroja sin lograr éxito alguno

-Tu peor pesadilla hermosa, o debo decir _su_ peor pesadilla… por que este es el momento en que yo tomo las riendas de esto…-.

-¡Ahhh!-. Grito Star Fire con dolor

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**  
Tengo el tiempo sobre mi…. Espero que comprendan la tardanza, realmente me gusta ofrecerles un fic de calidad ¿Valdria la pena actualizar cada 3 dias y que la historia apestara? Yo no lo creo… y por cierto, no se preocupen, que ya tengo el borrador del final, o sea… que esta historia si acaba… jajajaj… Bueno, los dejos con este pequeño pero (espero…) gratificante capitulo

**Capitulo 14**

Chico Bestia, Robin y Batichica entraron al desierto hospital

-Me estoy empezando a preocupar…-. Comento Batichica en voz baja

-¿Por que?-. Quiso saber Robin volteando a verla

-Es decir… si se supone que la ciudad esta en crisis, ¿por que el hospital esta vació?-.

Los chicos miraron alrededor solo para darse cuenta que ella tenía mucha razón

-Quizás como atacaron el lugar, trasladaron a los pacientes a otro lado-. Sugirió Robin sin detenerse

-Entonces, ¿Dónde esta Star?-. Quiso saber Chico Bestia

-Revisemos el hospital-. Sugirió Robin

Batichica avanzo, ella paso por las escaleras que conducían al sótano, un ruido como el silbar del viento se escucho a sus espaldas, por lo que ella volteó… nada. Confundida volteo para seguir avanzando, cuando se resbalo con las escaleras y comenzó a caer…

… afortunadamente en el último escalón se alcanzó a detener. Ella en completo silenció se puso de pie y volteó, una sombra se movía con rapidez

- …por que este es el momento en que yo tomo las riendas de esto…-. Alcanzó a distinguir la voz de Slade, precedido de un fuerte grito de dolor

-¡Ahhh!-.

Batichica se acerco con sigilo, y una vez que estuvo viendo la espalda de Slade, se acerco

-¿Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-. Pregunto poniéndose en posición

-¿Como tu?-. Se burlo Slade sin voltear

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-. Replico ella

-Batichica-. Se giro Slade con lentitud, -No te metas en lo que no sabes… regresa a tu ciudad y resuelve los problemas que hay en ella…-.

-El único problema que tiene mi ciudad esta aquí-. Dijo Batichica antes de lanzarle una patada a Slade

-No lo entiendes-. La esquivo Slade antes de lanzarle un golpe, -Eso es algo en lo cual tú no deberías de intervenir-.

El golpe fue directo al cuello de Batichica, golpe que la tiro al suelo

-Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente… pero eso será después-. Se despidió Slade desapareciendo entre las sombras

-¿Batichica?-. Dudo la "victima" de Slade

La susodicha se levanto con mucha dificultad

-Oh Díos… estoy empezando a ver doble-. Tallo sus ojos, -Star Fire ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Quiso saber acercándose a ella

-¿Tú… me salvaste?-. Dudo Star Fire

-¿Por que no habría de hacerlo?-. Pregunto una confundida Batichica avanzando hacia ella

-Por ningún motivo en particular-. Se sonrojo Star Fire

Batichica negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a Star… la tamariana era fuerte por naturaleza, pero en ese momento se encontraba detenida por unas especies de pulseras que la tenían pegada a la pared

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-. Quiso saber Batichica tocando las pulseras

-Debo de dejar de ser tan confiada-. Hablo Star Fire

-Bien, veamos-. Medito Batichica, -¡¡Lo tengo!-.

La chica saco de su cinturón un pasador…

(N/A: incaible…Mmm, esas cosas negras que las chicas se ponen en el cabello… imagínenlo si no saben que es)

…el cual metió en uno de los orificios del brazalete, girándolo hasta que lo pudo abrir, después hizo lo mismo con el otro

-Listo… eres libre-. Sonrió Batichica

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-. Pregunto confundida Star Fire

-Cuando estas con _Él _creeme que aprendes esta clase de trucos-.

…

-¿La encontraste?-. Pregunto Robin preocupado

Chico Bestia venía saliendo de la cafetería, en su rostro aun quedaban migajas de las galletas que se había comido

-Ahhh… no-. Contesto el joven

-¿¿No la buscaste?-. Reclamo Robin enojado

Chico Bestia, se rasco su cabeza sumamente apenado

-Y ahora… ¿Dónde esta Batichica?-.

-Tranquilo Robin, es más fácil que tú te pierdas de mi vista, que yo de la tuya-. Contesto la chica subiendo las escaleras junto con Star Fire

-¡Star!-. Exclamo Robin feliz al ver a su… ejem… amiga

-¡¡Robin!-. Se emociono Star corriendo hacia el, pero justo cuando iba a llegar, se detuvo, -Es bueno ver que todos están bien…-.

-Es bueno ver que no moriste en el derrumbe de la torre-. Comento Chico Bestia al ver a su amiga

-En fin, lo mejor será irnos de aquí-. Apresuro Batichica tomando a Robin del brazo

-Detente-. Pidió Star Fire

Todos se quedaron callados, en ese momento, los chicos vieron lo que Star Fire señalaba… una especie de caja metálica

-¡¡Es una bomba!-. Grito Chico Bestia justo cuando el cronometro marco ceros

…

-¡¡Al suelo!-. Grito Robin volteando para proteger a sus amigos

De la nada, una densa sombra cubrió la bomba… explotando dentro de ella

-Creo que llegamos en buen momento-. Se asomo Cyborg un poco después que la sombra se fue con todo y bomba, -Aunque no tengo la menor idea de que fue eso-.

-¡¡Cyborg!-. Sonrió Star

-Eit, tu también estas bien-. Sonrió el chico-robot

-Mi sugerencia es que si estamos todos juntos, lo mejor será retirarnos de aquí-. Comento Raven avanzando con sigilo

-Bien titanes, vamos a… lo que queda de la torre-. Ordeno Robin

-¿Vas a arriesgar a tu equipo?-. Lo detuvo Batichica

-¿Por que dices eso?-. Replico Robin

-…una bomba aquí, las trampas están por todos lados y se que tu lo conoces perfectamente bien-.

-Es MI equipo, ¿ahora me vas a decir como controlarlo?-. Se enfado Robin con la chica

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ellos, por que aunque quizás sea tu equipo, también son mis amigos… o al menos eso creo-. Dijo ella mirando de reojo a las chicas

-Creo que ella tiene razón-. Comento Raven

Los Titanes la miraron extrañados

-Nosotros no podemos proteger a esta ciudad, si no podemos protegernos a nosotros mismos… el Guasón es extraño pero es inteligente y Slade conoce perfectamente la ciudad-.

-Bien, bien… ¿Cuál es tu idea?-. Le pregunto Robin enfadado a Batichica

…

-Vaya, este lugar es genial-. Sonrió Chico Bestia

-Lo se, mi padre me trajo una vez a este lugar cuando era pequeña, yo prometí regresar, y veme aquí-.

-¿Cómo vamos a pagar esto?-. La interrogó Robin llegando detrás de ella

Batichica giro lentamente sobre sus talones… Robin la miraba un tanto enfadada

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la habitación principal a hablar?-. Pregunto ella

-Perfecto…-. La tomo Robin del brazo, jalándola hacia el lugar

Chico Bestia miro al resto de sus amigos, los cuales se relajaban en la suite presidencial del _"Hilton: Jump City"_

…

-…es mi equipo y no me gusta que me lleven la contra-.

-Vaya, veo que sigues igual… tu egocentrismo y egolatría no ha cambiado-. Dijo Batichica sentándose en la cama principal

-¿Mi egolatría? ¿Qué hay de ti? Aun sigues siendo la misma niña perfeccionista que creer que sola puede salvar al mundo… -.

-¿Qué tu no? ¿Qué acaso no era lo que _Él_ mas remarcaba en ti?-.

-No lo metas en esto-. Pidió Robin enfadado, -Esto nunca ha sido asunto de el… es asunto tuyo… nosotros éramos el equipo, y luego… tu llegaste-.

Ese comentario fue lo suficiente para herir a Batichica

-¿Acaso me estas culpando?-. Pregunto sin querer, -Y discúlpame por tratar de proteger a tus amigos, pero si tu ridículo odio por Slade y tu obsesión por atrapar al Guasón para demostrarle a _Él_ que has crecido te van a cegar… suerte-.

Acto seguido la chica abrió la ventana

-Espera…-. Intento detenerla Robin

-Pero era tarde, la chica ya había saltado

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta

-Robin, ¿Todo esta bien?-. Pregunto con timidez Star Fire

-No… nada esta bien-. Contesto el de manera brusca

-Ya veo… ¿Y donde esta Batichica?-.

-Se fue-. Contesto Robin avanzando hacia la puerta de la habitación

-¿Se fue?-. Dudo Star Fire

-¡¡Así es! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-.

Star Fire se rasco su brazo antes de mirar por la ventana

-El cielo se esta nublando, lo mas probable es que empiece a llover-. Comento, -Iré a buscarla-. Agrego con seguridad avanzando

-Espera-. Reacciono Robin volteando, -Puede ser peligroso…-.

-¿Y para ella no será lo mismo? Es decir… esta sola, confundida y con Slade y el Guasón acechando…-.

Robin negó con la cabeza antes de avanzar

-Te acompaño-. Dijo

Y los dos chicos salieron por la misma ventana que momentos antes había salido Batichica

…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**  
Disculpa no tengo… se que he tardado demasiado… quizás sea la culpa del programa que no me dejaba cargar los archivos… pero pude… y al fin… desde de años y siglos… la gran conversación entre Robin y Star Fire… nahhh… la verdad no es tan buena como debiera ser… ni se dicen nada… pero no se preocupen el capitlo 17 esta quedando genial… jajaj… y gracias a todos por seguir al pendiente de esta historia… y por ahí si alguien ve a Naruto me lo reporta… ya que al parecer se perdio… jajaja

Se portan bien… Lovely, me

**Capitulo 15**

-¿Cuál es el nuevo plan?-. Pregunto Slade entrando a la "guarida" del Guasón

-¿Plan?-. Dudo el Guasón

Slade se freno en seco al mirar la escena, era el Guasón acostado en una cama de masaje, siendo atendido por Harley

-Si, el plan de destrucción masiva de los Titanes-. Contesto Slade enfadado

-Ah, ese plan… Gracias Harley-. Detuvo a la chica

La arlequina de inmediato le pasó una bata al Guasón, este se la puso y se bajo de cama

-Slade… tu sabes que a veces se necesitan llaves para abrirlas puertas ¿Cierto?-.

Slade asintió con la cabeza

-Bien, y que a veces es necesario conseguir primero la llave… bien, pero si decimos que no tengo la llave, ¿Qué harías tu?-.

-Conseguirla-. Contesto Slade comenzando a desesperarse por tan estúpido juego de palabras

-¡¡Bravo! Y ahí tienes tu plan…-.

Slade negó con la cabeza, ese payaso, estaba más que loco

-Tranquila, mi pequeña mente de hojalata-. Golpeo el Guasón la frente metálica de Slade, -Para entrar a la bóveda se necesitan dos cosas… la tecnología para saberla manipular y la clave para acceder-.

-¿Vas a obligarlos a ayudarte?-.

-Obligar se oye muy feo-. Comento el Guasón, -Mejor digamos que requeriremos sus servicios-.

-¿Y como piensas pedírselos payaso?-.

-Verás… es más fácil atraer abejas si se tiene la miel…-.

…

-¿Tampoco la encontraste?-. Pregunto Star Fire acercándose al edificio donde Robin se encontraba

-A decir verdad… no-. Negó con la cabeza el chico

Ambos se quedaron callados, simplemente mirando el horizonte… repentinamente Robin recordó las palabras de Raven… _"Habla con ella"_

-Robin…-.

-Star Fire…-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Tu primero-. Cedió la palabra Robin

Star Fire se sonrojo, la chica solo avanzó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Robin

-Mira… no se quien es ella… pero al parecer es una muy buena amiga tuya…-.

-Star-. Interrumpió el, -Es solo que ella llegó a mi vida, o mas bien dicho regreso a mi vida en un momento donde creí tener todo… solo para recordarme lo mucho que me falta-.

Star Fire no dijo nada… solo levanto la cabeza y se dejo guiar por la suave brisa del viento

-Tú la conoces… ¿Qué le gusta hacer? Es decir, solo tu puedes saber donde esta-.

-Una parte de mi desea dejar todo e irla a buscar…-. Hablo Robin

-¿Y que te dice la otra parte?-.

Robin se volteó y miro a Star Fire a los ojos

-Que nunca te quede la menor duda de lo mucho que te quiero-.

-Robin, yo también te quiero… y mucho-. Se acerco Star Fire

-Esa es la parte que me motiva a quedarme aquí contigo-. El también se acerco lentamente

Sus alientos se empezaban a confundir cuando

¡¡PUFF!

El ruido de una explosión cimbro el norte de la ciudad

…

-¿Qué fue eso?-. Dejo el Chico Bestia su X-Box 360

(N/A: Ya que yo no lo puedo tener… al menos en la historia si )

-Fue la película-. Señalo Cyborg el televisor

-Algo me dice que no-. Avanzo el chico verde hacia la ventana

-Chico Bestia, no seas paranoico-. Hablo Raven

Chico Bestia volteó… Cyborg y Raven estaban en la sala principal viendo una película por el PPV

-¿En serio no?-.

-Shhh… estamos viendo "Soldado Anónimo"-. Lo cayó Cyborg

-¿Por que no te sientas y la vez con nosotros?-. Ánimo Raven

…

-¿Escuchaste eso?-. Se separo de inmediato Robin de Star Fire

-Si… y se escucho… por donde estaba la Torre Titán-.

-¡¡Babs!-. Grito Robin antes de comenzar a correr

…

Cuando la joven pareja llegó… humo cubría lo que alguna vez había sido su imponente fortaleza… repentinamente alguien salió de entre el humo

-Cuidado-. Advirtió Robin a Star

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-En serio, hay veces que prefiero mejor la Baticueva… este es uno de esos casos-. Salió Batichica

-¿Babs? ¿Estas bien?-.

-¿Por qué habría de estar mal?-. Dudo ella volteando

-¿Qué es eso que traes en las manos?-.

Batichica miro el maletín que tenía entre sus manos y sonrió

-Si vas a localizar a ese pedazo de chatarra y a un payaso sin chiste… ustedes tienen sus armas, yo quiero las mías-. Señalo su laptop

-¿y la explosión?-. Quiso saber Star Fire

-Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta el sótano donde Cyborg me dijo que estaban guardadas….-. Contesto Batichica

-Tú no usas bombas-. Señalo Robin

-Pero el Guasón si-. Hablo ella avanzando y extendiendo la mano de Robin, donde deposito un pequeño dispositivo, -Y tú querías volver a la torre… en fin, nos vemos pronto-

Y sin decir más, avanzo

-¡¡Espera!-. La detuvo Robin, -Tenemos una plática pendiente-.

-¿Tenemos? Eso me suena a manada-. Se burlo Batichica

-No me importa… vamos-. La jalo del brazo

-Ah claro… y vas a dejar a Star Fire sola… ¡¡Claro que no!-. Se soltó ella, -Vamos Star… en el hotel tienen una piscina magnifica-.

-Yo…-.

-Bárbara… no me hagas eso-.

Frustrada la pelirroja soltó a Star Fire

-Bien, será como tu quieras… nos vemos en la azotea del edificio… adiós-.

Y la chica se alejo corriendo

-Así que de ahí viene su costumbre de desaparecer-. Comento una confundida Star Fire tratando de romper el hielo-.

Robin no dijo nada, solo avanzó

-Espera-. Fue el turno de Star Fire de detener a Robin, -Es el momento… dime que ella es tu amiga especial y me voy-.

-¿Amiga especial?-.

-Si, es decir… la chica a la que quieres… la que lanza los mejores golpes… la que dispara genial… la que hace que tu estomago tiemble cuando están cerca…-.

-Eso si lo entendí… lo que no entiendo es porque la pregunta-.

-Robin… tendrás que decidir… es ella o yo…-.

Y la tamariana se alejo volando a toda prisa

…

-Guau… ¿Vieron la explosión? Es decir… el sentimiento de heroísmo fue genial-. Se paro sobre su el sofá Chico Bestia

-Aun así, esa no era razón para que tú te terminaras las palomitas-. Señalo Raven el tazón vació

-En fin, fue buena película… aun así… iré a dormir-. Se estiro Cyborg bostezado

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos solos?-. Sonrió coquetamente Chico Bestia

-Ni en tus más profundos sueños-. Se puso de pie la chica

-Que agresiva…-.

-Espera Cyborg… ¿Dónde planeas dormir?-. Lo detuvo Raven

-Supongo que en una cama… ¿no?-. Contesto en tono de obvio

-¡¡¿¿Vas a dormir con Cyborg!-. Se sorprendió demasiado Chico Bestia

-¡¡Claro que no!-. Negó Cyborg, -¿Verdad?-. Dudo volteando a ver a Raven

-Exacto… por eso te detengo… ya que es imperativo saber como vamos a dormir-.

-Si contamos a los que no están… somos 6… tres chicas y tres chicos-.

-Hay dos habitaciones-.

-¿Acaso piensan dormir por parejas?-. Pregunto Chico Bestia un tanto sonrojado

-Claro que no-. Contestaron con rapidez Cyborg y Raven

-Entonces no los entiendo…-.

-Bien, la mitad en un lado y la otra mitad…-.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con gran fuerza, ocasionando que esta cayera al piso

-¿Star?-. Dudaron todos

-Necesito… necesito estar sola-. Susurró

Raven la observo detenidamente…. Incluso arqueo su ceja

-¿Star…?-.

-Comprendo que quieren dormir… lo siento, solo quería… espero que sepan que llegue bien-.

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación… Chico Bestia la alcanzó corriendo en el pasillo

-Detente ahí… y dime que tienes-.

La pelirroja giro su cabeza con lentitud, lágrimas bañaban su rostro con intensidad, esta solo se limpio disimuladamente su ojo derecho con el índice de su dedo

-Voy… creo que ustedes los terrícolas tienen algo que llaman jacuzzi ¿No?-.

-Este…-. Se rascó la cabeza Chico Bestia, -Creo que en el sótano solo hay un par de mesas de billar… pero si prefieres poder ir a contemplar la ciudad en la azotea del edificio…-.

-¡¡No! Ahí va a estar ocupado… mejor bajare… y no te preocupes… estaré bien-. Fingió una sonrisa

-De acuerdo-. La miro Chico Bestia no muy convencido

-…por cierto… si pregunta Robin… dile donde estoy…-.

Y sin decir mas… se alejo caminando

…

Una hora después… el regreso… sus pasos se escucharon fuertes y claros por todo el pasillo que conducía a la suite donde los Jóvenes Titanes se habían hospedado… ella abrió los ojos, podía escucharlo… podía sentir su preocupación, y su energía mas pesada de lo normal. Ella solo tuvo tiempo de dudar unos segundos antes de levantarse, y tras acomodarse su bata, salió al pasillo

-¿Robin?-. Lo llamo

-¿Te desperté?-. Pregunto el volteando

-A decir verdad… no estaba dormida… solo estaba pensando…-. Contesto avanzando

-¿Y se puede saber en que?-.

-En ti-. Respondió con seguridad

-Grandioso-. Se recargó el chico maravilla en la pared, -Uno mas para agregar a la lista de los problemas-.

-¿Siempre has sido tan egocéntrico?-. Interrogo Raven arqueando la ceja

-¿Eh? Es decir… yo pensaba en… ya ni se que decir-. Paso su mano por su cabello

-Evidentemente nunca lo has sabido-. Se acerco la chica

-Hace una semana yo pensaba que mi vida estaba bien. Tenía amigos, tenia vida… todo estaba en perfecto, orden, hasta que ella…-.

-En primera, tú sigues teniendo a tus amigos, y en segunda… momento, ¿ibas a decir hasta que ella legó o hasta que ella declaro sus sentimientos?-.

-Creeme que en estos momentos ya no se ni que decir-. Se sentó Robin en el piso

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento… hasta que al fin Raven pudo romper ese incómodo silencio

-Es obvio que no sabes que decir, ni que hacer… -.

-¿y crees que no lo se?-.

-Solo te diré que establezcas prioridades. Lo primero es que la ciudad corre grave peligro, con tipos tan locos como Slade y ese tal Guasón, el equipo debe de permanecer unido-.

-¿Y cual es la segunda?-.

-Que un líder no nos sirve si esta confundido- .Contesto muy segura de sus palabras

-¿Y crees que no lo se? ¡¡Yo la quiero, las quiero! Y me desespera que me pongan contra la espada en la pared…-.

-Nadie dijo que escoger fuera fácil, pero si sigues a tu corazón…-. Señalo Raven medio sonriendo, -Quizás hagas la elección adecuada-.

Acto seguido, ella se puso de pie y camino rumbo a su habitación

-¿Dónde…?-.

-Mira, una esta en la azotea… la otra en el sótano… es tu decisión-.

Robin medito unos segundos antes de correr hacia las escaleras… ¿Arriba o abajo? ¿Abajo o arriba? Aun así no importaba lo que hiciera… alguien iba a salir muy decepcionado. El chico tomo aire profundamente, y tras meditarlo por unos pocos segundos, avanzó hacia las escaleras

…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**  
¿Qué puedo decir? Que esta historia va para largo… no tanto… de hecho ya vamos llegando a la recta final… jajaja… ¡Lo tengo! Que si mis maestro me reprueban por no poner atención en la clase será su culpa, por que eso estoy haciendo, escribiendo los capítulos… y en que nos quedamos? A si… en al gloriosa escalera… Solo recuerden algo… hay dos opciones, que este hecho decida el rumbo de la historia… o no… Algo mas… descubrí un gran error en esta historia… el cual para mi fortuna podré arreglar… y les propongo algo… si alguien lo descubre o ya lo descubrió que me lo haga saber… prometo o darle un adelanto del final… o hacerle un mini fic con su pareja favorita… escogan ustedes. En fin, me despido, y gracias, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios. See ya soon. Lovely me

Capitulo 16

-Señor, los localizamos-.

-¿Quiere que procedamos a atacarlos o…?-.

-Gracias chicos, pero aun no-. Los detuvo el Guasón

Acto seguido el hombre se paro de su elegante taburete morado y avanzó hasta su mini-bar que tenia en el sitio donde había estado el viejo televisor, este saco una botella de vino tinto, y tras descorcharla, le dio un gran trago

-¿Todo bien?-. Pregunto Harley acercándose lentamente

-Así es, ¿por que habría de ocurrir algo malo?-. Volteo el confundido

-Es que… lograste destruir la Torre T, y casi matar a esos _Tontanes_, y aun así te vez deprimido…-.

-Preciosa, aunque quisiera, no podrá deprimirme… ¿Vez mi rostro? Sonreiré eternamente-. Señalo su falsa sonrisa

-¿Entonces por que esta así?-.

-Por que estoy pensando-. Respondió secamente

-Ah…-. Hablo Harley no muy convencida

La chica se quedo callada viendo fijamente a su jefe, lo que ocasiono que este se molestara

-¿Y ahora que?-. Le grito enfadado

-¿En serio eso es todo?-.

-Harley… el problema es ese… estoy así-. Dijo haciendo un piquito con los dedos de su mano, -De conseguir lo que quiero, y sin embargo no puedo… por que no tengo la clave…-.

Harley medito por unos segundos

-Ella… ella es muy inteligente…quizás ella…-.

-Harley, ella nunca lo traicionaría, primero se traicionaría así misma-. Dijo con voz cancina el Guasón

-Quizás, a menos que la vida de aquel que mas quieren este en peligro… y viceversa-.

El Guasón se quedo callado… y al cabo de un rato, y tras dar dos sorbos a la botella, la lanzó emocionado

-¡¡Lo tengo! La razón por la que va a participar es por que el estará en peligro… ¿Verdad que soy un genio?-.

-Claro pudín, el más inteligente-. Sonrió Harley emocionada antes de abrazarlo

-Bien, llama a la cabeza de hojalata…-.

Harley asintió con la cabeza antes de dar vuelta e ir por el teléfono

-Solo tengo una duda jefe-. Se detuvo ella

-¿Ahora que?-.

-De casuliadad usted tiene el número telefónico de Slade…-.

…

Robin dio un paso, otro… nunca en su vida sus piernas le habían temblado tanto. Repentinamente, su corazón se congelo, ella se encontraba sentada, viendo un punto vació en el infinito… bueno, mas bien, un punto vació en el suelo, ya que a ese era el sitio a donde apuntaba su mirada

-Hola…-. Alcanzó a susurrar al chico

-¿No deberías de estar con ella?-. Dijo la otra chica sin moverse

-Tal vez, pero preferí estar contigo-. Contesto Robin dando pasos lentos hacia ella

-Y eso supone que debe hacerme sentir mejor ¿Correcto?-.

El se quedo callado, de hecho se detuvo en su caminar. A pesar de la oscuridad la pequeña silueta femenina se marcaba con claridad. Ella siempre había sido fuerte, a pesar de haber pasado por tanto, ella siempre había mostrado una actitud recia ante los problemas de la vida, pero era la primera vez que la veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan mujer…

-Yo…-.

-No tienes que decir nada, yo comprendo todo muy bien-. Lo interrumpió, -Tú no deberías de estar aquí, deberías de estar con ella…-. Repitió al tiempo que levantaba la voz

-Tranquila-. Pidió el avanzando hacia ella y poniendo la mano sobre sus hombros

-Desearía que nada hubiera cambiado-. Medito en voz alta

-Tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma en que ambos podíamos madurar-.

-¿Y maduraste? Por lo que veo no… sigues siendo el mismo chico que prefiere hacer las cosas por el mismo…-. Volteo la pelirroja y le sonrió

-Al menos ahora tengo un equipo, después de todo… no soy tan mal líder-.

-Como diría _Él_, si la prioridad es tu equipo, y siempre es eso, entonces estas bien-.

Robin ya no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado, y tras sentarse a su lado, la abrazo

-Babs, perdón… no pretendí, es solo que…-.

-Tienes razón-. Interrumpió ella, -Dick, es tu equipo y te hice quedar mal frente a el. Lo siento-.

-¿Cómo logras hacerlo?-. Sonrió Robin tomando su cara y obligándola a verla

-¿Cómo logro que?-. Pregunto ella confundida

-Entenderme también, y hacerme sentir así…-.

-Años de práctica… creeme que después de vivir entre puros hombres te acostumbras a eso-. Bromeo Batichica

-Me imagino-. La secundo Robin

Ambos se quedaron callados, viendo las estrellas del cielo

-Es Slade… si hay un error que al menos yo siento haber cometido…-. Hablo de repente, -El fue para mí…-.

-Lo se-. Lo cayó Batichica, -Aunque no lo creas, _Él_ siempre se mantuvo al pendiente de ti… yo también…-.

-No quiero que te lastime-. La abrazó con fuerza

Ella se separo, y tras besar con delicadeza sus labios se puso de pie

-Se cuidarme sola, tu mismo lo dijste… aprendí a madurar…-.

-Babs…-.

-Ahora vamos a dormir, es tarde-. Se puso de pie la chica, agitando su cabellera graciosamente… ocultando sus lágrimas

Robin la tomo de la mano y juntos avanzaron hacia la habitación

-Deséame suerte… espero que Raven sea buena "_roomie's_"

(N/A: Algo así… es un término utilizado en estados unidos para referirse a su compañero de cuarto…)

-No es tan mala como parece-. Medio sonrió Robin

-Lo se-. Asintió Batichica abriendo la puerta

El joven maravilla se quedo de pie frente al marco de la puerta

-¿No vienes?-. Dudo ella

-En unos minutos…-. Le aseguro

Muy confiada, ella cerró la puerta dejando a Robin en la semi oscuridad del pasillo, el chico miro sus guantes… y tras meditar un poco, avanzó rumbo a las escaleras

…

Ring, ring

-¡¡Contesta!-.

Una asustada Harley avanzó hacia el teléfono, el cual contesto de prisa, y tras intercambiar unas vagas palabras le paso el auricular a su adorado jefe

-¿si?-.

-Hola payaso… ¿Cómo van las cosas?-.

-¿Cómo van las cosas? Pues fíjate que el clima es agradable…-. Contesto el Guasón en el tono más sarcástico que pudo

-Tranquilo, ya localice el chip… tu maldito "chip sensorial"-.

-Slade, ¿Acaso lo tienes en tus manos?-. Pregunto el Guasón

-No…-. Contesto fríamente este

-Entonces no me sirve, da lo mismo que estuviera frente a mí guarida… ya que hasta que no lo tenga en las manos, de nada me sirve…-.

-Pero yo se que te puede servir… ya que solo hay dos formas de entrar a esa fortaleza…-.

-Dirás a las Corporaciones Díaz-. Corrigió el Guasón

-Lo que sea… una es teniendo la clave y otra siéndola….-.

-¿Y por cual optaremos?-. Interrogó un curioso Guasón

-Dice que para poner en funcionamiento el chip necesitas una energía muy fuerte ¿Cierto?-.

-Así es…-.

-Bueno mi querido Guasón… la fuente de poder ya la tenemos y a la persona que nos abrirá el lugar también… solo es necesario asegurarnos poder darles una razón para que nos ayuden…-.

-¿La cual será?-.

-El muchacho…-.

…

Robin se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta… ella se encontraba acostada sobre una de las mesas de billar… su mirada se mantenía fija en el foco que estaba sobre ella

-Yo…-.

-Hola Robin, ¿Ya hablaste con ella?-. Interrogó la chica sin despegar su vista del objeto luminoso

-… algo así…-. Contesto dudando

-Que bien, me alegro que las cosas se hayan arreglado… y que tú hayas decidido-. Dijo secamente

-Star…-.

-No tienes que explicarlo, en serio-. Se puso de pie y miro fijamente al chico

-Es que yo…-.

-Tranquilo, lo comprendo perfectamente… o al menos eso creo… por lo pronto tratare de dormir-.

-Pero Star Fire… esas son mesas de billar… no camas-.

-Yo… ups-. Se ruborizo por completo la chica, -Aun así…-. Agrego volteando y viendo la mesa, -No se que es una mesa de billar-.

-Ven, te mostrare…-. Sonrió Robin tomando un taco, y tras limpiarlo con la tiza, lo puso sobre la mesa, -Este será para ti-.

-¿Y tú?-.

Robin se volteó… y tras acomodar las bolas de billar fue por uno para el

-En tu caso, la clave esta en que no le des muy fuerte ya que podrías dañar la mesa, pero en si el objetivo es simple, meter las bolas en las buchacas… todas excepto la 8. Bien, tú abres-.

-¿Abro?-.

La confundida Tamariana se acomodo… y tras tomar el taco como le había indicado Robin apunto… solo que fue tanta su fuerza que la bola blanca salió disparada

-Ups… lo siento-.

-Esta bien para ser tu primer intento-. La felicito Robin, -Ahora deja que yo te ayude-.

Acto seguido Robin se paro detrás de Star Fire, y tras acomodarse bien, le indico como tomar el taco… ellos se encontraba cuerpo a cuerpo… mejilla a mejilla… respiración a respiración… Star se sintió mareada… por una parte estaba enfadada con ese chico, pero por el otro lado el tenerlo tan cerca, estaba comenzando a provocar en ella sensaciones que jamás había sentido… y no era la única… ya que Robin se sentía igual de ruborizado al sentir el contacto tan cercando entre su cuerpo y el de ella

-¿Lista?-. Pregunto el rompiendo la concentración

-Eso creo-. Contesto Star Fire respirando profundamente

Robin la tomo con fuerza de los brazos y juntos empujaron el taco, el cual golpeo graciosamente las bolas de la mesa… esparciéndolas alrededor

-¡¡Le di! ¡¡Le di!-. Se emociono Star Fire

-Bien, ahora viene lo dificil-. Sonrió Robin enigmáticamente al tiempo que pasaba la tiza por su taco

-¿Cuál?-.

-Meterlas…-.

…

Batichica despertó de sobresalto, ¿acaso un sueño? La chica se puso de pie, y tras sentarte en el piso en posición de flor de loto, comenzó a relajarse

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-. Pregunto Raven con brusquedad

Batichica abrió los ojos solo para ver a un Raven en bata… y con expresión de no haber pasado una buena noche

-Meditando-. Contesto ella volviendo a concentrarse

-¿Meditando? ¿Sabes hacer eso?-.

-Cuando tienes una vida tan tensa… el meditar resulta la mejor terapia-. Comento Batichica

-Tienes razón-. Se acerco Raven confundida

-Tu planeta-. Susurró la pelirroja

-¿Qué?-.

-Que Azarath es tu planeta de origen… supongo… pero aun no averiguo lo que significa lo otro que dices-.

-¿Lo que yo digo?-.

-Si… siempre que sacas tu energía interna dices lo mismo _"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"_ pero hasta ahora solo he logrado averiguar el significado de Azarath-.

-¿Y por que tanto interés en averiguar el significado de lo que digo?-.

-Eres una persona agradable aunque no lo quieras creer…-. Medio sonrió la pelirroja, -Considero que la mejor forma de agradar a una persona es mostrarse interesada en lo que es-.

Ese comentario había dejado seca a Raven, ella no esperaba que Batichica fuera así, y ni siquiera sabia que podía decirle

-¿Y por que tienes interés en saber como soy?-. Pudo preguntar al fin

-Podría ser simple y responder las típicas frases bobas como… _"Es que si le caes bien a Robin… pretendo agradarte a ti también"_ o cosas así-.

-No creo que seas de esas chicas-. Comento Raven al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en su cama. Sentada para poder ver a Batichica

-Definitivamente no… pero aun así me encanto tu personalidad… tienes un humor negro fascinante… aunque demasiado oscuro… creo que pocos te comprenden-. Observo Batichica

-Algo hay de eso-.

-Además… Raven, ¿me dejarías ser completamente honesta contigo?-.

La chica se limito a asentir con la cabeza, sintiéndose confundida por el comentario de la chica

-No estoy segura… pero en muchos sentidos yo soy muy apegada con Dick… es decir… Robín… el punto es que… supe que no eras tan mala como aparentabas cuando vi _más allá de lo evidente_-.

-¿Más allá de lo evidente?-.

-Así es… es decir… vi que tu y Robin tienen una especie de conexión especial… es como si algo los hubiera atado… no se bien que es… y se que no me corresponde decirlo, pero se que para que exista eso… al menos con el… debes de ser una persona pura de corazón y sentimientos… una persona noble…-.

-P… puede ser-. Dudo Raven, -Aun así, tu no tienes por que saberlos ni por que comentárselos a alguien-. Se puso de pie muy enfadada

-No pretendía hacerlos-. Aseguro Batichica, -Y aun así… desde que te vi… supe que eras una buena chica…-.

-¡¡Tu no sabes nada mi!-. Grito enfadada

-Solo se… que tu te escondes tras una coraza de seguridad y control absoluto… igual que yo… y que en el fondo… eres mas frágil de lo que aparentas… pero creeme…-. Se puso de pie ella también, -Eso no es malo… al contrario-.

Y sin decir más… Batichica se adelanto y llegó antes que Raven a la puerta

-… y pese a todo, creo que te preocuparía mas que revelara tu sentimientos ante cierto chico Titán…-.

-Espera…-. La detuvo Raven al tiempo que sentía que sus mejillas empezaban a tomar calor, -Yo…-.

-No lo diré… las amigas saben guardar secretos… -.

Y por extraño que parezca, Raven medio le sonrió

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**  
Para que vean, quizás me tarde… pero ya tengo hasta el borrador del capitulo 19, así que las actualizaciones serán mas rápidas… Eit, muchas gracias a todos… por tomarse el tiempo de leer, quizás no se los agradezca personalmente, pero son sus comentarios lo que me hacen adorar esto, y tanto es así que ya rebasamos los 100 reviews… me siento excelente con esta historia, y me esta gustando el giro que esta tomando… para los que me pedía R&BB… les tengo una sorpresita justamente por el capitulo 19… y el error que les comentaba, será mejor esperar a que el fic termine para no arruinarlo, y si… este fic casi llega a su fin… pero no se preocupen, que ya estoy preparando otros… ¿3 mas? Ya ni se, pero uno tratara de los primeros besos de Robin () y otro acerca de la 2º parte de "How long is 4ever" versión mía… solo sigan al pendiente, y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos…

**Capitulo 17**

Gota a gota… golpe a golpe… ¿Cómo una cosa tan pequeña poseía la capacidad de volver locas a las personas con tata facilidad? Quizás se debe en parte a la fuerza interna que posee… pero más que eso, al ritmo constante… que una gota golpee tu cabeza a intervalos medidos y durante el suficiente tiempo… esta tiene la fuerza necesaria para perforar el cerebro, y volverte loco… loco… turulato… chiflado… perturbado… demente… insano mental… ¡¡Lo que yo soy! O más bien dicho… en lo que me he convertido…

-Jaa, jaa, jaa…-. Su risa fría resonó por todo el recinto, causando el miedo de sus secuaces los cuales se agazaparon en la pared, temblando de miedo

-Estoy loco… loco… ¡¡loco!-.

…

Fiuu!

-El agua esta lista…-. Corrió ella hacia la tetera que estaba sobre la estufa, -Bien, veamos… pan tostado, huevos revueltos-. Observo alrededor

Y es que la pequeña pelirroja corría por toda la cocineta de su habitación del hotel… sirviendo tazas, vasos con jugo, acomodando platos y cantando

-_Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone…Don't you got somewhere to go...I didn't steal your boyfriend_-. Bailaba ella por toda la cocina, -_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha _

_Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend … Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha, Whoa; I didn't steal your boyfriend…-._

-Ejem-. Tosió alguien detrás de ella

-Hola Cyborg-. Saludo ella sin siquiera voltear, -Espero no haberte despertado-.

-Claro que no… es que me levante por que me sentí raro al estar en una cama ajena-.

-Me imagino-. Volteo al fin, -Bien, el desayuno esta listo-.

-Pero…-.

-Tu también Chico Bestia-.

De inmediato el perro verde que se encontraba debajo de la mesa, salio convertido en un chico

-¿Cómo…?-.

-Las manos, lávatelas… y apresúrate que tu desayuno se enfría-. Ordeno

Y tanto Chico Bestia como Cyborg obedecieron

-Bueno-. Se quito el mandil la chica, -Voy a despertar al resto…-.

-No será necesario-. Apareció Raven en el marco de la puerta, -Ya todos estamos aquí-.

-Mmm… no, aun faltan Robin y Star-. Señalo Batichica

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?-. Intento Raven cambiar la conversación

-Nada, todo esta listo-. Negó Batichica al tiempo que ponía el plato de Raven sobre la mesa, -Este… necesito salir-. Agrego mirando por la ventana

Y sin decir más, la chica avanzo hacia la puerta

…

El frío sótano… dejo de serlo. De repente el ambiente se sentía más cálido, y había una buen razón, eran dos corazones inseguros que anhelaban conocerse y descubrirse… había mucho que ganar, y mucho que perder; ambos lo sabían. Era es la razón por la que en su _inmadurez-madura_, en su precocidad latente, en su raciocino y sus valores… en su miedo decidieron esperar… y en la inmensidad de la noche… con los primeros rayos de la madrugada, con la brisa fría matinal, ellos estaban sentados en la orilla… la dulce cabeza femenina descansando sobre el fuerte pecho masculino y juvenil de el, cuya mano acariciaba con dulzura la espaldad de ella, trazando senderos con la palma en un intento inocente por darle un poco de calor…

-Mmm-. Se estiro la chica al sentir el contacto de la mano masculina sobre su vientre desnudo, -¿Robin?-. Dudo volteando a verlo

Su sueño por lo regular era profundo, y mas cuando sabia que todo estaba bien… y estando con ella, el se sentía mas que excelente

-Star…-. Susurro entre sueños

Ella sonrió, el realmente estaba pensando en ella, mas que pensar en ella, estaba soñando con ella haciéndola sentirse mejor… sentirse querida y con la impresión de que al fin pertenecía a algo…

…ah alguien…

-¿Eh?-. Se despertó Robin de sobresalto, -¿Dónde?-.

-¡Shhh!-. Lo silencio ella volteando y poniendo un dedo en su boca, -_Tout va bien _-.

-¿Francés?-. Dudo Robin, -No sabía que supieras otra lengua-.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-. Sonrió la pelirroja al tiempo que se ponía de pie

-¿Qué mas puedo saber de ti?-. Interrogo imitándola, -Es decir… se que eres inteligente, linda, que me quieres…-.

-Robin, hay que…-.

Robin se irguió por completo, acto seguido extendió la mano para ayudar a la chica, y de esa forma comenzaron a subir las escaleras, cuando repentinamente un denso aire frío erizo los cabellos de la nuca masculina, probablemente era su conciencia, lo que lo obligo a detenerse

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Yo…-. El la soltó con lentitud y se quedo de pie, -Star… se que nosotros estamos bien, pero lo estamos cuando estamos solos… así que… pero-.

En su voz se notaba el nerviosismo. El preocupado rostro de Star Fire cambio a un serio al entender lo que trataba de decir

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que…?-. Ella se detuvo y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, siguió hablando, -Robin, se que ella es una buena chica, pero no esperes que me agrade cuando se que ella quiere lo mismo que yo-.

-Ella es buena… momento, eso no es lo que quiero decir, es simplemente que…-.

-Lo mismo de la otra vez, ¿Por qué siempre temes mostrar lo que realmente sientes? Y mas lo que sientes por mi-.

-Star, yo-.

-¿Por qué insistes en jugar conmigo? Robin, en serio, si la quieres a ella… deja de jugar conmigo-.

Y sin decir nada mas, la chica subió las escaleras corriendo

…

-¿Star?-.

-Buenos Días-. Saludo ella sin ánimo

-Se te ofrece algo de desayunar-. Se acerco Raven al tiempo que le entregaba un plato con la comida preparada

-Solo… solo una duda ¿Dónde esta ella?-. Interrogo Star Fire mirando hacia ambos lados de la lujosa suite

Tanto Cyborg como Chico Bestia miraron a Raven en busca de una respuesta, pero ella estaba igual de confundida

-Este…-.

Repentinamente la puerta fue abierta de par en par

-Es Slade…-. Les anuncio el recién llegado a sus amigos, -Tenemos que actuar-.

-Pero viejo, Tony llega en media hora a darme mi masaje-.

Robin simplemente giro la cabeza y miro con frialdad a su amigo. El resto del equipo comprendió

-Andando-. Apresuro Cyborg

…

El Guasón observo su teléfono celular, el cual vibraba, mientras miraba de reojo a Harley la cual lo contestaba

-Es el…-. Anuncio ella entregándole el aparato

-¿Qué?-. Contesto un enfadado Guasón

-Hola sonriente amigo… mande a los Titanes a resolver algo… mientras tú y yo resolvemos nuestros problemas-.

-Solo es la clave, recuérdalo, la clave…-.

-Digamos que estamos poniendo a pruebas las cosas-. Susurro la áspera voz de Slade

-¿y se puede saber cuando atraparemos al señuelo?-.

-Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, hoy mismo-.

Y la llamada finalizo

…

Entre tanto, una chica también hablaba por teléfono

-…Alfred, _Él_ tenía razón… ya no soy necesaria en su vida-.

-Pero mi niña… usted, es decir… no lo entiendo-.

-Es que no es necesario entenderlo Alfred-.

-Señorita Gordón, se que la verdad duele-.

-Y mucho, pero yo sabia a que iba cuando decidí ir. Eit Alfred, no te sientas así, tienes que verlo por el lado positivo, regresare a tiempo para prepararme para los exámenes finales-.

-Lo siento señorita Gordón, pero tendré que impedir que regrese-.

-¿Alfred?-. Dudo ella pegando su oído al auricular

-Hasta que ese "chip sensorial" no este a salvo, no podrá volver. Tiene una responsabilidad que cumplir-.

-Pero...-.

-Fue su idea buscarlo, y ahora que lo encontró… le sugiero que arregle las cosas antes de que sea tarde-.

-¿tardé?-.

-Babs, solo espero que no vuelvas a derramar una lagrima por el-.

Y la llamada finalizo dejando a una expectante Batichica sosteniendo el teléfono

…

-Robin… Cuanto dijiste que estaban atacando… ¿Se puede saber a que te referías?-. Interrogo Raven la cual descendió en el suelo después de una pequeña inspección de la zona

-La señal venia de aquí-. Susurro Robin enfadado

El equipo se encontraba frente a una aparente bodega abandonada, ante un inquiétate silencio que los hacia prepararse para lo peor

-En fin, no hay nadie-. Comento Chico Bestia, -Creo que si regresamos ahora, aun puedo alcanzar mi masaje-.

-Silencio-. Pidió Cyborg apartando a su amigo

Los titanes se miraron expectantes, cuando…

-¡¡Al suelo!-. Grito a tiempo de evitar una lluvia de balas

-¡Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!-. Exclamo Raven creando una especie de protección sobre ellos

-¿Qué es esto?-. Pregunto Star Fire

-Se llaman balas…-.

-Eso lo se-. Reclamo la pelirroja, -Lo que me pregunto es porque así…-.

-Quizás por que molestamos a ese payaso-. Observo Cyborg

Y en efecto, ese payaso, ejem, el Guasón les sonreía al fondo del edificio, con su inseparable arlequina, y sus dos estúpidos gorilas

-Creanme, por mi es por lo que menos se deben de preocupar-. Hablo con tranquilidad, -Al menos no por hoy, por que yo no soy el de las armas…-.

No solo Robin presintió el peligro, si no todos..

-Titanes, cuidado-. Advirtió poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Buena idea joven Robin, buena idea-. Escucharon una voz proveniente de sus espaldas

Pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar, por que sin aviso, un frío golpe cayo sobre la nunca de Robin, dejándolo inconsciente

-¡¡Robin!-.

-Fue demasiado fácil-. Comento el golpeador

-¡¡No!-.

Los ojos de Star Fire brillaban con odio, al tiempo que sus puños de igual manera se encendían… la Tamariana solo se lanzó a golpes en contra del agresor

-El… es mío-. Se escucho una firme voz, la cual hizo que Star se detuviera

-¿eh?-.

-Aun lado niña, tu encargate de Robin-. Señalo el cuerpo inconsciente de su viejo amigo, -Slade es mío-.

-Me gustan las chicas con iniciativa Batichica, ¿no te gustaría ser mi aprendiz?-. Pregunto Slade sonriendo

-Tal como Robin-. Se acerco ella brincando el cuerpo inconsciente de este, -Ambos tuvimos al mejor maestro, y no te necesitamos-.

-Los retos siempre me han gustado niña, siempre-.

-Que casualidad-. Se puso en posición de ataque, -A mi también, aunque desgraciadamente tu no eres un reto para mi…-.

El simple comentario enfado a Slade. Star Fire todavía estaba en medio de los dos, por lo que decidió intervenir

-¡¡Yo soy la que lo voy a enfrentar! Esa cosa lastimo a Robin-.

-¡¡Te dije que lo levantaras y no lo has hecho!-. Señalo Batichica muy enfadada a Star

-¡Tu no me ordenas! Es decir, ¿por que tu si puedes pelear y yo no?-. Interrogo la pelirroja

-Por que eres débil, y no podrás con el-.

-Soy la mas fuerte de todos los presentes-. Presumió Star

El resto de los Titanes miraban confundidos la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos

-Pues creeme que en el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte no se ha notado-.

-¿quieres probarme?-.

-Chicas…-. Las intento detener Chico Bestia

-¡¡Dejen de pelear!-. Grito Raven, -¿En serio creen que tenemos tiempo para sus conflictos amorosos, y mucha mas cuando nos están rodeando-.

Las chicas voltearon solo para ver como se acercaban los "sirvientes" de Slade, al mismo tiempo que el Guasón y sus secuaces preparaban mas municiones

-La marcada tiene razón…-. La apoyo Slade, -Esto es realmente estúpido-.

-¿Estúpido?-. Dudaron las chicas

-Así es, mis estimadas titanes… tanto como ustedes-.

-¡¡Tu eres el estúpido!-. Reclamaron Batichica y Star Fire al mismo tiempo

Y pasa su sorpresa Slade comenzó a reír

-Vaya, después de todo el Guasón tenía razón… esa cosa… va a ser la llave-.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera comprender. Slade trono sus dedos y sus secuaces comenzaron a rodear a los titanes, comenzando a atacarla

-Bien genios-. Las llamo Raven a las otras chicas, -Según ustedes, ¿Cuál es su plan ahora?-.

-¡¡Huir!-. Señalo Chico Bestia al tiempo que se transformaba en un terodáctilo y con sus alas protegía a sus amigos

-Yo no me rindo tan fácil… ¡¡Titanes!-. Grito Batichica, -Ustedes encárguense de esas cosas raras, yo…-.

La chica solo tomo su batarang…

(N/A: Al fin se como se llaman! )

…y lo lanzó, enredando a Tommy y Damon, acto seguido avanzó

-Guasón, creo que habíamos quedado en que las armas no son un juguete ¿Cierto?-. Dijo tomando las pistolas

-Este… cierto, lo había olvidado…-.

Por su parte los Titanes ya casi habían terminando con los secuaces de Slade, por lo que este le hizo una señal al Guasón

-Payaso… el plan-.

-Claro-.

El Guasón le sonrió maliciosamente a Batichica antes de abrir su saco y sacar una pequeña bolita morada la cual lanzó al piso, esta exploto dejando salir un denso humo que nublo la vista de todos los titanes

-¡¡Retirada! ¡¡Retirada!-. Les aviso Raven

De inmediato todo el equipo se junto y se alejo del lugar…

…

-Fase una del plan…-.

-Lista Slade-. Sonrió el Guasón

-Ahora solo falta esperar, y no será mucho tiempo…-.

Ambos villanos se limitaron a voltear y ver el cuerpo inerte de su arma secreta, la cual dormitaba inconsciente sobre una silla…

…

Recomendaciones

At last time : **(Pokemon) Misty esta a punto de casarse, ¿quieres averiguar con quien?**

**  
**SuPeRnAtUrAl: The curse of Trailer to Death: ** (Supernatural) Primer fic mexicano de esta serie de WB… ¿fantasmas y chicos guapos? Presente**

The true behind her eyes : **(Harry Potter) La vida en Hogwarts vista desde los ojos de Ayla Rickman, una alumna de Slyhterin… enamorada de Oliver Word**

Ayossss  
Lovely, me


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**:-Nota-:**  
Vaya, veo que realmente logre hacer que odiaran a Batgirl, aunque esa no era mi intención…jajaja, pero lo hecho, hecho esta… supongo que solo quedara ver como se desenvuelve la historia, y haber si al menos le pueden tener un poco de compasión… no, de hecho no, pero… ¿Cómo se sentirán ustedes si el amor de tu vida se va y cuando lo encuentras esta con otra? El problema aquí es que si se fijan Batgirl y Starfire son pelirrojas… ¿tendre que pintarme el cabello de ese color para gustarle a Robin? Jajaja… mejor dejo de divagar los dejo con mi siguiente capitulo…

Capitulo 18

-¿Aun duerme?-.

-Creo que eso pasa cuando uno esta inconsciente-.

-¿Y como paso?-.

-Quizás solo es sueño, y no debe de tardar en despertar-.

-Shhh-.

-Eit, ¿por que nos callas?-.

-Porque esta despertando…-.

Toda la habitación quedo en completo silencio, por lo que ella se pudo enderezar, y tras tallarse sus ojos comenzó a enfocar

-No entiendo por que se preocupan tanto por ella-. Dijo una voz femenina evidentemente dolida

-¿Eh?-.

-Tranquila-. Le dijo un chico que ella reconoció como Cyborg, -¿Estas bien?-.

-Que… ¿Qué me paso?-. Quiso saber al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su sien

-Te intoxicaste cono los gases que arrojo ese tal Guasón-. Le contesto Raven, -Pero sobrevivirás, no era venenoso-.

El rostro de la chica enrojeció de inmediato, cosa que todos notaron

-¿Esta bien?-. Se adelanto Chico Bestia, -Creo que tiene fiebre-.

-No, realmente estoy bien, es solo que… -. Batichica miro suplicante a Raven, por lo que ella comprendió

-Chico Bestia, podría traerme una cubeta de hielos-.

-¡¡Claro que si!-. Se emociono el aludido, -Solo que… ¿de donde?-.

-Cyborg, acompáñalo-. Pidió Raven

-Bueno, ya que va Cyborg, yo me quedo- .Se acomodo el Chico Bestia

-Nada de eso… ve con él-. Le ordeno Raven

Cyborg observo a Raven y comprendió

-Vamos bestiecita, quizás podamos comprarle unos chocolates…-.

Y tomando al chico de los hombros, ellos salieron de la habitación

-Raven, yo…-.

-No se que paso ahí… pero eso fue una emboscada, a decir verdad creo que todo fue planeado con un solo objetivo-. Hablo Raven con rapidez

-Yo… lo se, y lo siento-.

-No, no fuiste tú… o al menos eso es lo que parece-.

Batichica miro atenta a su compañera. Esos eran los momentos que odiaba que ella tuviera una cara tan impávida que ni siquiera pudiera entender lo que pasaba

-El equipo esta completo… ¿No?-.

Raven bajo la cabeza, acto seguido se puso de pie, y tras acomodar bien su capa salia del cuarto. Batichica hizo a un lado sus sábanas y la siguió

-A mi no me corresponde decirte-. Le informo Raven

-¿Y que supones que hagas?-.

-Esperar por el hielo-. Fue la respuesta de la chica

Batichica se sentó en la sala sumamente enfadada, y tras meditarlo unos segundos, tomo una decisión… averiguar que era lo que pasaba

…

-Después de tanto… tenemos la primera fase completa-.

-¿Lo vez _Sladeicito_? Cuando la gente habla… es mas fácil que esta se entienda-. Sonriendo el Guasón

-Supongo que solo era cuestión de alinear bien nuestros objetivos en busca de un éxito en común-.

-¿Destruir a los _Tontanes_?-. Se acerco Harley con una bandeja con comida para los hombres

-Eso… y quizás también podríamos incluir dominar al mundo-. Sonrió Slade tomando una copa de vino tinto

El Guasón no dijo nada, solo se limito a menar su copa antes de terminar todo su contenido… repentinamente Damon entro corriendo a la habitación

-Señor, ha despertado…-. Susurro en su oído

-Bueno, era algo que esperábamos ¿No?-.

Damon asintió con la cabeza antes de quedarse quieto, esperando mas ordenes por parte de su jefe

-¿Damon?-.

-Si señor-.

-Te puedes retirar-.

-Pero señor… yo-.

-Bien, bien… solo desármalo y asegúrate que este bien asegurado-. Hablo antes de ponerse de pie, -Y querida Harley, cerciórate que hagan bien su trabajo-.

La arlequina se limito a seguir a Damon por todo lo largo del salón

-¿Y bien?-. Le sonrió Slade desde su cómodo sillón

El Guasón se limito a arrojar su copa al suelo, esparciéndose los pedazos por todo el suelo

…

-¡¡Es tu culpa!-.

-¡¡Claro que no es mi culpa!-.

-Si hubieras seguidos mis ordenes-.

-Tú no eres mi jefa…-.

-Pero soy la persona más competente en esta habitación-.

-El hecho de ser la persona mas vieja en este lugar no quiere decir que seas la persona más competente…-.

La pelirroja se limito a dar media vuelta y avanzar hacia la puerta de la habitación, justo en el momento en que Chico Bestia venia entrando

-¿Quieren algo de comer?-. Pregunto sonriendo

-No, muchas gracias-. Le sonrió Batichica antes de salir de la habitación

-¿Eh? ¿Me perdí de algo?-. Dudo Chico Bestia mirando a Star Fire

…

-¿Vas a huir?-.

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente en eso?-. Pregunto Batichica al tiempo que tomaba su mochila

Cyborg bajo la cabeza justo en el momento en que Raven avanzaba hacia la sala

-Seria muy cobarde de tu parte…-. Susurro

-¿Y que demonios esperan que haga? ¿Ponerme a llorar como Star Fire?-. Cuestiono sumamente enfadada

-¿¿Le dijiste a Star?-.

Batichica no dijo nada, solo se quito la mochila, y tras ponerla en el suelo, verifico que no se le hubiera olvidado nada

-Te hice una pregunta-. Dio un paso al frente Cyborg, -¿Tú le dijiste?-.

-Solo dije una verdad-.

-Pero ella tampoco lo sabía-.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabe…-. Se puso de pie la pelirroja, y tras poner algunos objetos en su baticinturón, se acomodo la mochila

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación donde unos momentos antes había estado Batichica se abrió de par en par

-Star, tranquila-. Se escucho el llamado de Chico Bestia

-No me pidas eso, solo no me pidas eso-. Avanzo la tamariana sumamente enfadada

La chica se freno en seco para poder ver a Raven y a Cyborg, los cuales la observaban expectantes. De inmediato su semblante cambio, y de su garganta salió un débil quejido, parecido a un susurro

-¿Dónde esta Robin?-.

_¿Dónde esta Robín?_

…_donde esta…_

…_Robin…_

Raven y Cyborg se miraron confundidos antes de decidirse a responder, por el contrario Batichica dio un paso al frente y le sonrió fríamente a la chica

-Como te lo dije, esta perdido-.

-Disculpa… le preguntaba a mis amigos, no a ti-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me consideras tu amiga? Supongo que este es el momento donde me pongo a llorar-.

Star Fire la ignoro

-¿Dónde esta Robin?-. Les volvió a cuestionar

-Dirás Dick querida… oh lo siento, olvidada que te quiere tanto que ya te dijo su nombre ¿Verdad?-. Se burlo Batichica avanzando hacia la puerta

-Su nombre no es Dick-. Encendió sus puños Star Fire, -Por última vez… ¡¡Su nombre es Robin!-. Grito con furia, -Y lo único que quiero saber es donde esta el-.

-Por el contrario, parece se que tu lo único que sabes hacer es decir _"¿Dónde esta Robin? ¿Dónde esta Robin?"_-. Imito su voz

-¿Y que supones que haga Batichica? ¿Huir como tu?-.

-Si llamas huir el irlo a buscar, pues si Star Fire… eso es lo que yo voy a hacer… a diferencia de ti, que te quedaras llorando como niña pequeña-.

-Esta bien, eso es todo-. Se lanzo la tamariana con furia, -Pretendí que me agradas, me quede callada, no te dije nada, pero ya me hartaste, y eso es todo-.

-Es tu culpa-. La esquivo Batichica, -Si me hubieras hecho caso y hubieras recogido su cuerpo no estaría a la merced del Guasón-.

-Quizás… pero estaría a tu merced, y eso seria peor-. Lanzó otro golpe la chica

Batichica brinco hacia atrás, esquivando por segunda vez un golpe de Star Fire, acto seguido ella se puso en posición y le lanzo un golpe

-¿Peor? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que a mi si me quiere y a ti no? ¿Por que a mi si me ha dicho lo que siente? ¿Por qué a mi si me ha besado?-.

Star Fire detuvo el puño de Batichica en el aire, antes de lanzarla contra la pared

-Al menos yo no lo obligo a nada-.

-Yo tampoco-. Le regreso el golpe Batichica

Ellas se pusieron de pie… y Star Fire de nuevo lanzo un rayo de sus manos, Batichica lo esquivo y el rayo dio directo en la habitación principal de la suite destrozando todo… ahora Batichica contraataco y tras lanzar un batarang ocasiono que Star Fire cayera al suelo

-Al menos la diferencia esta en que el me encontró a mi… yo nunca tuve que ir a buscarlo…-. Se puso de pie Star Fire, -…ni rogarle que regresara a mi lado-. Agrego antes de lanzar un rayo sobre Batichica

La pelirroja voló por los aires, antes de impactarse con un sillón de la sala

-Y aun así… el más tarde que temprano volverá a mi lado-. Se acerco con lentitud

-¿Eso es lo que tú crees?-. Se levanto Batichica con dificultad

-No es lo que creo, es lo que estoy viendo-.

-Más sin embargo-. Avanzo a paso lento, -Sigo siendo yo, y todo este tiempo ha sido igual… por que yo soy suya, y el es mío…-.

-Eso esta por verse-.

-¿No lo entiendes? Ambos nos pertenecemos Y lo único que lograras con esto… es lastimarlo a el…-.

Star Fire miro por encima de su brazo, ella estaba preparada para lanzarla el golpe final, pero sus palabras la habían hecho titubear

-Lo que imagine, eres solo una simple niñita débil-.

Y tras prepararse se lanzo después también a dar el golpe final, solo que Star Fire reacciono justo a tiempo y lanzó su tiro final…

…

-¡¡Ahhh!-.

-Señor… el despertó-. Le indico Tommy al Guasón

-Pues eso esperaba, no me gustaría que mi arma secreta muriera-. Sonrió el payaso

El se acerco y tomo su barbilla… para poder observarlo fijamente

-¿Dónde… donde esta…ella?-. Susurro con dificultad

-¿Ella? ¿Qué ella? Hay muchas ellas las cuales te podrían preocupar-. Se burlo el Guasón, -Y creeme que en tu lugar, yo en lugar de preocuparme por ella, me preocuparía por ti…-.

-No estaría tan seguro-. Se acerco Slade caminando, -Tenemos un trato… y este trato depende de la seguridad de ese mocoso-.

-No lo olvido, pero eso no impide que me divierta con el-.

-Espero que no, a menos que quieras que yo me divierta contigo-. Tomo su barbilla Slade

-El Guasón ya no dijo nada, por lo cual Slade asintió con la cabeza antes de avanzar hacia la puerta

-Apresurémonos, la fase dos del plan, casi esta lista-.

Y Slade salió, por lo que el Guasón volteo, y tras darle una bofetada a Robin, salió también

…

-¡¡Basta!-.

La energía de Raven se elevo en lo alto, antes de que cada chica fuera a parar a un lado diferente de la habitación

-Tenía razón Slade, esta es una pelea estúpida, y en vez de estarse preocupando por sus celos irracionales, debería de importarles encontrar a Robin-.

Tanto Chico Bestia como Cyborg miraron sorprendidos a su amiga. Las pelirrojas se encontraban en lados opuestos de las habitaciones, tratando desesperadamente de librarse de la energía de Raven, pero ella estaba tan enfadada que la energía era más fuerte de lo normal

-Raven…-. La llamo Chico Bestia tocándole el hombro

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a la normalidad, al tiempo que las pelirrojas caían al suelo, acto seguido Raven se sentó en el alfombrado piso

-¿Estas bien?-. Le cuestiono Cyborg acercándose

-No…-. Contesto ella, -Estoy preocupada… no se quien va a pagar los desastres que ellas hicieron-.

Los chicos giraron la cabeza, solo para ver como ambas chicas se ponían de pie con un poco de dificultad. En los ojos de ambas se notaba la rabia que aun se sentían, pero por el momento, ellas no parecían dispuestas a volver a pelear

-¿Se encuentran bien?-. Las interrogo Raven

-Eso creo-. Contesto Star Fire

-Raven, deberás lo sentimos-. Agrego Batichica

-Si, no pensamos que esto llegaría a…-.

-Pues llego, y esto es malo… son estos los momentos en que debemos permanecer como equipos, todos unidos-.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas, por lo que Raven se puso de pie, y tras sacudirse el polvo avanzo

-Bien, habrá que buscar a Robin… aunque también tendremos que averiguar que es lo que traen en manos Slade y ese payaso verde-.

-Se llama Guasón-. La corrigió Batichica

-Lo que sea, el punto es el mismo-.

-Iré a buscar a Robin-. Dijo Batichica antes de avanzar hacia la ventana

-Como si a alguien le importara-. Comento Star Fire despectivamente

-A mi me importa-. La detuvo Raven, -Y no tanto por ustedes, si no por la seguridad de Robin-. Agrego al ver la cara de su amiga

-Batichica…-. La llamo con voz débil Cyborg

Todos voltearon para ver al chico, el cual se encontraba en un extremo opuesto de la habitación junto con Chico Bestia, como si ellos estuvieran ajenos a todos los problemas que habían pasado

-Mande Cyborg-.

-Este es el momento donde digo, que en cierto modo tienes razón… tu conoces mejor a Robin de lo que nosotros, y obviamente conoces mas al Guasón… pero nosotros conocemos a Slade y a esta ciudad-.

-Es correcto-. Lo observo la chica fijamente

-Lo que quiero decir…-.

-Lo que el quiere decir-. Lo interrumpió Raven, -Es que si tienes alguna información extra que nos pueda ayudar a entender lo que pasa, seria excelente-.

Batichica miro a los Teen Titans antes de bajar la vista hacia el suelo

-Ningún criminal se mueve solo, tiene que existir siempre una motivación, algo que lo impulse a actuar así…-.Murmuro entre dientes la chica

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?-. La interrogó Chico Bestia acercándose

-Yo vine a esta ciudad con dos motivos, y uno de ellos es este-. Hablo al tiempo que sacaba una vieja nota periodística, y se la entregaba a Chico Bestia

-¿Nuevo Chip Sensorial?-. Dudo

-¡¡¿Hablan del…!-. Se emociono Cyborg arrebatándole el papel a su amigo, -El chip que tiene una capacidad de mil megas, con un procesador infinitum y con…-.

Cyborg se detuvo al ver la expresión de Raven, por lo que su expresión se volvió seria

-Un chip experimental, por el grado de tecnología que tiene….-.

-Así es-. Asintió Batichica con la cabeza, -Se dice que es tan perfecto que incluso se puede conectar a la mente humana para funcionar-.

-De ahí es término _"sensorial"_-.

-Obviamente-. Cruzo los brazos Raven, -¿Y que tiene que ver Robin con todo esto?-

-No te precipites Raven… apenas estoy empezando a atar los cabos… cuando _Él _me mando, oficialmente fue… ¡¡Detener al Guasón! _Él_ sabia que atacaría en esta ciudad, y que aunque Robin estuviera aquí, iba a ser necesaria toda la ayuda posible, lo mas probable es el sospechara que ese tal Slade se iba a involucrar-.

-Momento-. La detuvo Cyborg desdoblando el periódico, -Aquí dice que el chip tiene una falla… ya que esto es teoría por que en la práctica, aun no encuentran una fuente de poder que lo active ¿Verdad?-.

-Aunque no lo creas empresas Wayne sabe lo que hace… y sabe que información es conveniente proporcionar-. Arqueo la ceja la chica

-Esta bien, entonces ¿Qué sigue?-. Pregunto Chico Bestia

-Yo iré por el chip mientras ustedes…-.

-¿Por que no lo puedes entender?-. Grito Star Fire la cual había permanecido quieta a lo largo de toda la discusión anterior

-¿eh?-.

-Si… es decir… tu no eres nuestro líder, ni siquiera eres una Teen Titan-.

-Al menos estoy conciente de las decisiones que puedo tomar-.

-¡¡No empiecen!-. Grito Raven al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban blancos, -Por ahora dos cosas nos preocupan… el chip y Robin…-.

-Yo iré a buscar a Robin-. Aseguro Star Fire avanzando hacia la puerta

-Claro que no lo harás. No dejare que tus impulsos abrumen tu mente. Eres un Titan primero que nada y tienes una misión que cumplir-. Regaño Raven

Chico Bestia miro a su amiga sorprendido, y no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a su actitud autoritaria, es solo que… le sorprendía la seguridad con la que se desenvolvía

-Bien… Star Fire, Cyborg y Batichica irán a buscar el chip… mientras…-. Raven dudo al tiempo que giraba, -Chico Bestia y yo buscaremos a Robin-.

-A decir verdad Raven, preferiría que Cyborg fuera contigo-.

-Claro… y quedarme sola contigo-. Cruzo los brazos Star Fire

-Pero es que el sabe de tecnología-.

-Ella también sabe-. Aseguro Cyborg, -Sus conocimientos me los demostró cuando revisábamos mi vehículo. No dudo que entenderá todo sin ningún inconveniente-.

-Así es, y no te ofendas Chico Bestia, es solo que el Guasón es muy traicionero… y toda la ayuda posible será requerida-.

Raven miro no muy convencida a su equipo

-¿Star?-. Llamo a la tamariana, -¿Estas segura de querer…?-.

-tu lo dijiste… ante todo soy una Titán-. Respondió ofendida

-Bien, entonces es el plan… asegurarse que el Chip no corra ningún peligro y encontrar a Robin-. Recapitulo Cyborg

-Entonces… ¡¡Vamos!-. Grito Chico Bestia

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

:-Nota-:

Jaja, adoro sus comentarios… Iris, ¿realmente crees que quiera odiar a Batichica? Es mi personaje favorito, aun así me ha gustado el rumbo de la historia… Naruto… tu y yo debemos de tener una platica muy seria… quizás tus ideas me ayuden con mis otros fics de _Teen Titans_… y por los pronto, aquí los dejos con esta continuación… no recuerdo por donde leí que el numero bueno de capítulos para una historia debían ser 21… con esta historia quería esa… dudo que se pueda. Nos vemos y felices vacaciones de semana santa

**Capitulo 19**

El sol se ocultaba lentamente por el horizonte, y un denso aire frío, se comenzaba a cernir por el lugar… dos sombras sigilosas avanzaron con lentitud

-¿Estas segura que es por aquí?-. Pregunto una voz en susurro

-Se supone que tú eres la que conoce la ciudad…-

-¿Y tú la fábrica?-.

-Laboratorio… y si… vamos-.

Ellas…

…si, eran ellas…

Esperaron a que la luz pasara antes de avanzar hacia la entrada lateral del edificio

-Esta cerrada-.

-Vaya Batichica, hazte a un lado, y que una mujer actué como debe-.

-¿acaso vas a golpear la entrada?-. Rió la otra chica, -Vamos Star Fire, te observo-.

La tamariana miro la puerta antes de decidirse… y tras vacilar unos segundos, se lanzo de lleno contra la puerta, ocasionando solo una abolladura, y un fuerte dolor en su hombro

-Tiene una aleación del metal muy fuerte… ¿me pregunto que será?-.

-¿Acero?-. Se burlo Batichica, -Mi turno-.

Batichica abrió su bolso y saco un polvo para maquillarse

-Grandioso, se que como chicas somos vanidosas, pero esto es absurdo-. Se cruzo de brazos Star Fire

-Se que no confías en mi… así que cállate-. Pidió Batichica antes de soplar el polvo hacia las teclas que habrían la puerta, -2, 4, 6,9-. Leyó y tecleo

En ese momento, un fuerte crujir se oyó, y la puerta comenzó a abrirse con lentitud

-Vaya, si tienes inteligencia-.

-De nada sirve la fuerza bruta si no tienes cerebro-. Dejo pasar Batichica a Star Fire

La tamariana no dijo nada, solo se limito a avanzar sumamente enfadada. Esta solo dio tres pasos para darse cuenta que estaba en una total oscuridad

-Bien genio, ¿Qué sigue?-.

-Se donde están las oficinas, pero sin luz… no creo poder llegar-.

-Déjame eso a mí-. Pidió Star Fire al tiempo que extendía su brazo

De esta, una onda verde salio, iluminando el lugar

-Vaya, eres práctica-. Comento Batichica

-Cuando había falta de luz en mi mundo… era el remedio casero mas práctico-. Explico la chica

-Ya veo… y esto-. Dijo cerrando el polvo, -Es un truco policíaco viejo-.

-Muy bien… vamos-. Apresuraron la marcha

…

Mientras tanto en la baticueva (N/A: ejem, chiste local ) es decir, en la fábrica abandonaba

-¿Estas seguro que es aquí Cyborg?-. Interrogo Raven dando paso con sigilo hacia el interior de la… bodega

-Las coordenadas del comunicador de Robin nos trajeron hacia aquí… quizás sea una pista-.

-O tan solo una trampa-. Susurro Chico Bestia, -Mmm… espero que las chicas no se estén matando-.

En el rostro de Raven se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción

-No lo creo-.

-¿Por que estas tan segura?-. La observo Cyborg

-Por lo pronto tienen que unir fuerzas para encontrar el chip, y como tienen que quedar bien con Robin, no se pueden hacer nada-.

-Realmente no las entiendo, ¿por que tanta obsesión?-. Se cruzo de brazos el más joven de los titanes

-Se llama amor-. Contesto Cyborg encendiendo una luz desde su hombro

-No, creo que apoyo a Chico Bestia, eso es una obsesión enfermiza-. Corrigió Raven

-¿Nunca te has enamorado verdad?-. Giro la cabeza Cyborg hacia ella con una gran sonrisa

-¿Debería?-. Inquirió arqueando su ceja

-Si… el amor por más doloroso que pueda llegar a ser… es un sentimiento muy noble y puro. No deberías de juzgarlas tan duramente, quizás si te encontraras en su lugar…-.

-Creeme que no me comportaría de esa manera-. Interrumpió ella acelerando la marcha

-Ya te veré, ya te veré-. Se burlo Cyborg

-Lo que yo no veré es a Robin-. Dijo Chico Bestia, -Miren…-.

El dedo de Chico Bestia apuntaba hacia la bodega de la fábrica, la cual estaba completamente vacía… salvo un sillón rojo, todo había desaparecido

-¿Qué significa esto…?-.

-Que ellos ya no están aquí-. Contesto Raven avanzando hacia el sillón

Y en el respaldo, cómodamente acomodado se encontraba el comunicador de Robin, el cual pitaba constantemente

-Hay algo raro en todo esto…-. Dio Cyborg un paso hacia atrás, -Raven, no toques eso-. Sugirió

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?-. Interrogo Chico Bestia tomando el comunicador

-¡¡A un lado!-. Los lanzó Raven haciendo una especie de escudo con su fuerza

-Vamonos, esto es una trampa-. Grito Cyobrg tomando a Chico Bestia y comenzando a correr

Una vez que lograron salir del sitio inundado por extraños gases, los chicos se miraron entre si

-Si esto era una trampa…-. Medito Raven

-… eso quiere decir que las chicas están en peligro-. Completo Cyborg la frase

-Tenemos que apresurarnos-. Comenzó Chico Bestia la marcha

Y sin decir nada mas, todos avanzaron

…

Había que hacer algo, el no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin saber exactamente que era lo que ocurría… y aun así, con los pocos datos que tenia, intentaba hacer sus conjeturas… el hecho de estar desplazando de un lugar a otro solo podía significar una cosa… estaban tratando de despistar a sus enemigos

-¿No deberíamos de revisarlo?-.

…otro fuerte golpe sobre su estomago…

-Mmm, creo que esta inconsciente... vamos Damon, el jefe debe de estar esperándonos-.

-¿Seguro que…?-.

-Bola de tontos-. Se escucho una voz femenina, -Vamonos-.

Y solo restaba esperar, y así fue, ya que tras un par de minutos, y de percatarse del silencio en la habitación, decidió actuar. Si había algo que lo hacia sentirse orgulloso, era lo que sus padres le habían heredado, esa magnifica destreza en las acrobacias… _un poco de gimnasia combinaba con mucha astucia_… su padre solía llamarlo así. A como pudo se puso de pie y se alejo de la silla donde estaba amarrado cuando se percato de un gran problema: para poder maniobrar todo, tenia que tener las manos al frente, y en ese momento estas estaban firmemente sujetas a su espalda. Con mucho cuidado y tras medir el terreno, cayó de espaldas, y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, al cabo del 3º intento, logro pasar sus brazos por sus piernas para dejarlo delante… lo siguiente era quitarse la venda que cubría sus ojos, detalle que no fue muy complicado, ya que con la ayuda de sus muñecas bajo la venda… tras parpadear unos segundos, alcanzo a distinguir la luz y reconocer, o al menos tener una idea de donde se encontraba… repentinamente su mirada encontró lo que buscaba, una punta afiliada para cortar sus amarres. Sabiendo que tenía pocas oportunidades avanzo hasta el sitio, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo al igual que en sus muslos y mandíbulas… aun así tenía mas cosas en que pensar, así que tras intentar detener mentalmente el dolor, avanzó hacia la punta afiliada, y tras liberar sus manos, decidió ir en busca… de su equipo

…

…el silencio…

… un silencio que a ella, a Batichica no le gusto…

…ni siquiera a Star Fire…

-Algo no esta bien aquí…-. Le susurró la pelirroja avanzando al frente

-Espera-. La detuvo la otra, -Sería mejor que yo fuera al frente-.

-¿Y por que dices eso?-.

-Por que… supongo que si a mi me pasa algo, el no lo sentirá tanto-. Confeso la chica frustrada

-Robin no es esa clase de chicos, lo mas probable es que en esta situación, el procuraría no ponernos en riesgo a ninguna de las dos-.

-¿Tú crees eso?-.

-Mas que creerlo, lo se-.

Clap, clap, clap

El ruido de unos fríos aplausos hizo que las chicas voltearan.

-Que conmovedora novela estoy teniendo frente a mí… es mejor que Televisa… y "Amor en Custodia"-.

-¿Novela?-. Dudo una

-¿Amor real?-. No comprendió la otra

-El drama de la vida… las dos damiselas en peligro que van en busca de su amado, creo que yo no lo hubiera podido haber planteado mejor-.

De entre las sombras se distinguió una familiar figura

-Guasón…-. Murmuro StarFire entre dientes

-Que linda, la extraterrestre conoce mi nombre… -. Se burlo el payaso

-Creeme Guasón, eso no es motivo de alegría-.

-Oh por Díos-. Giro la cabeza el Guasón, saliendo de su breve oscuridad, -Pero si es mi querida amiga, _la otra_-.

-¿La otra?-.

-Así es querida Batichica, por lo regular así le dicen a la chica que sale con el chico de otra… aunque a decir verdad, no se a quien el puedo dar la razón… las dos tienen buenos puntos a su favor-. Cruzo los brazos

-Eso no importa, al menos no a ti… así que hazte a un lado-. Avanzó Star Fire

-Espera-. La detuvo Batichica

-Entiende, tú no me mandas-. Quito su brazo con facilidad

-Es el Guasón… ¿Acaso crees que…?-. Batichica suspiro frustrada, -Bien… ve y acábalo, en cuanto termines con el… me avisas para ir por el Chip-.

-No te avisare, yo iré por el sola-. Aseguro StarFire antes de avanzar

-Brillante decisión princesita-. Sonrió el Guasón

En ese momento el ruido de una puerta metálica se escucho cuando esta azoto. Ambas chicas voltearon para ver que habían cerrado el parámetro, teniendo como única salida, el sitio donde el Guasón estaba

-Supongo que eso reduce nuestras opciones-. Comento Batichica

-Precisamente-. Se escucho otra aguda voz, -Guasón, ¿quieres dejar de jugar y empezar a actuar?-.

-Bah, no me dejas hacer nada divertido-. Se quejo el Guasón

-Un trato es un trato… tu el chip, y yo con los titanes-.

-Este-. Levanto la mano Batichica, -¿Si yo no soy Titán significa que puedo irme?-.

Los adversarios se quedaron callados como pensando una respuesta lógica, este tiempo fue aprovechado por Star Fire la cual lanzó un fuerte golpe… golpe que fue detenido

-Slade…-. Murmuro con error

-Así es niña-. Tomo su brazo y la lanzó con fuerza al piso

-Star…-. Intento avanzar Batichica

-Si fuera tu, no haría ningún moviente en falso-. Apunto el Guasón con un rifle directo a su cabeza, -Creeme, nunca más-.

Ambas chicas se quedaron estáticas, analizando la situación

-Excelente… saben, por ahí dicen que las niñas, calladitas se ven mas bonitas… y creo que tienen razón-.

Batichica apenas iba a replicar, cuando el Guasón volvió a apuntar

-Silencio queridas… por favor… y Harley, mi precioso pudín… ¿Podrías venir?-.

En el acto, la arlequina salió, una fría sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Slade…-. Le cedieron la palabra

Slade miro con desprecio a Star Fire antes de lanzarla al sitio donde estaba Batichica, las chicas se miraron asustadas entre si, antes de volver su mirada hacia sus agresores

-Como ven, aquí mi querido amigo quiere algo que no ha podido conseguir-.

-…lastima, no somos buenas haciendo citas con nadie-.

-Exacto-. La apoyo Star Fire, -Si ni siquiera podemos arreglar nuestra vida sentimental… ¿por que los sentimientos humanos son tan raros?-. Dudo Star Fire mirando a Batichica

-No son los sentimientos humanos-. Respondió ella con tranquilidad, -Son los hombres-.

-Ahhh-.

-¡¡Con un demonio!-. Grito el Guasón, -Estamos en medio de algo importante-.

-Como iba diciendo-. Continuo Slade como si nada, -Necesitamos extraer un pequeño chip que esta dentro de este recinto… nosotros acabamos de robar los planos y ya sabemos… bueno… ya averiguamos como extraerlo, solo que para eso… _para desgracia de todos_… necesitamos su ayuda-.

-Excelente, déjenme ir por el cerrajero que conozco en ciudad gótica-. Se puso de pie Batichica, pero de inmediato fue sentada por Star Fire

-¿Y si nos negamos a ayudarlos?-. Pregunto retante

-¿Harley?-. Sonrió Slade

La arlequina se acerco a ellas, y solo abrió la bolsa que traía en las manos… extrayendo cierto _cinturón amarillo_

-…digamos que el motivo de sus desvelos… sufrirá mucho-. Contesto el Guasón con una sonrisa mucho más amplia

Ellas bajaron la cabeza… estaban a su merced

…

…un ruido lejano puso en alerta a los titanes…

-Algo me dice que no estamos solos-. Señalo Chico Bestia alrededor

-Y que lo digas…-. Apunto Cyborg con uno de sus cañones

-Esperen-. Los detuvo Raven la cual avanzaba levitando, -Iré a investigar-.

-Raven-. Intento detenerla Chico Bestia

-Claro que no te dejare ir sola-. La tomo del brazo Cyborg, -Esa bola de maniáticos podría hacerte algo-.

-Mayor razón para yo despejarles el camino-.

-Pero Raven…-. Volvió a llamarla Chico Bestia

-Son estos los momentos donde debemos ser objetivos… Si llega a pasar algo, Cyborg, tú eres el único que puede destruir ese maldito microchip-.

-Pero…-.

-Además, soy la única que puede contenerlos. No se preocupen, estaré bien-. Medio les sonrió

-No, determinantemente no irás-. Negó Chico Bestia con la cabeza

-Ten mucho cuidado-. Le susurró Cyborg

-Pero… pero… pero…-.

-Volveré-. Aseguro Raven antes de avanzar

La joven se semblante serio avanzo con lentitud entre los oscuros pasillos que llevaban a la avenida. Una respiración fuerte se escucho, lo que confirmo sus sospechas, ella no estaba sola. La chica giro en una esquina, y ahí… trastabillando entre los botes de basura y contenedores, ahí estaba

-No me llevaras-.

La persona levanto la cabeza, y Raven se puso a la defensiva

-Ni un pasó más…-. Susurró entre dientes

Pero la persona no obedeció, simplemente continuo avanzando con dificultad

-¡Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!-. Grito antes de apuntar con sus manos

Repentinamente, las nubes que cubrían el cielo dejaron un espacio libre para que la luna pudiera asomarse y mostrar un poco de claridad a esa fría e insípida noche…

-O no-.

Raven corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero fue muy tarde, la persona cayó al suelo con tal impacto que incluso un par de botes de basura giraron a su alrededor

-Esto no puede estar pasando, lo siento… yo no quería-.

Y ella tomo entre sus brazos al desfallecido individuo, el cual respiraba con mucha dificultad

-R… Raven-. Susurró este entre dientes

-Díos mío, lo siento tanto-.

El ya no dijo nada mas, pero en su pecho aun se notaba el dolor que sentía… una pasos cercanos le indicaron que ella… que ellos… ya no estaban solos

-Rav, no dejes que me vean… así-. Alcanzo a pedir

…y fue ese el momento en que ella lo noto…

…fue hasta ese instante donde se percato…

…el…

…Robin…

-Tú… mascara-. Alcanzó a decir

Sus pómulos desnudos se lo indicaban, lo oscuro de sus cejas lo hacia mas obvio, y aun así… tras tenerlo frente a si, no podía… ¿o era que realmente no quería? Raven no tenía el valor suficiente para girar la cara y hacer algo que ninguno de los Titanes, ni siquiera Star Fire habían logrado, ver a Robin sin mascara. Conocer al ser mortal que se ocultaba detrás de ese antifaz… y ahora, por primera vez, era ella quien tenía la oportunidad, solo bastaba girar un poco su dulce rostro para enfrentarse a el…

-Raven…-. Escucho el llamado de Chico Bestia

Raven giro la cabeza, en efecto… el ruido de los botes de basura al caer debió haber puesto en alerta a el y a Cyborg, por que sus compañeros de equipo venían corriendo en dirección opuesta… directamente hacia ella, hacia el

- Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos…-.

…Y fue lo último que Chico Bestia y Cyborg pudieron escuchar… y ver….

…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

:-Nota-:

Si, un poco tardado, pero creo que valdrá la pena. A decir verdad estoy en época de trabajos finales, y quizás esto se retrase un poco mas de lo pensado. Acerca de que la historia perfecta debe de tener 21 capítulos, pues la mía no lo será, por que creo que meteré otro par de intrigas antes de terminar… aunque ya vamos por la recta final. Por cierto, para explicaciones o mas dudas, revisen hasta el final de la historia. Nos vemos pronto. Take care and be good

**Capitulo 20**

Mientras tanto las chicas sufrían su propio calvario, al estar a la merced de dos tipos locos

-…Excelente, excelente… el que calla otorga-. Rió el Guasón

-Y al ver que ambas se encuentran en tan buena disposición, procederemos a actuar… quiero creer que mientras más rápido hagamos esto, mas rápido las podemos dejar libres-.

-Claro, como si confiaramos en ti-. Star Fire observo a Slade con odio

-Deberían de empezar a hacerlo querida, ya que de mi, depende su vida-.

-Ejem-. Tosió el Guasón

-Bien, bien… de nosotros-. Miro Slade de reojo a su compañero, -Perfecto, todo en orden… primero lo primero… Batichica, ¿serias tan amable de acompañarme?-.

-No-. Contesto la chica con seguridad, -Me siento mucho mejor aquí-.

-Harley querida, ¿me harías el honor?-.

Harley asintió con la cabeza antes de apuntar con su arma hacia la cabeza de la chica

-Esta bien, entiendo cuando soy requerida-. Se puso de pie de mala gana

La pelirroja avanzo tan solo tres pasos, cuando una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla hizo que se cayera al suelo

-Batichica…-. Murmuro una preocupada Star Fire

-No me vuelvas a desobedecer-. Dijo Slade con suavidad, -Cuando yo doy una orden, es una orden ¿De acuerdo?-.

Batichica no respondió

-Dije… ¿De acuerdo?-.

… nada…

Y lo siguiente que ella sintió fue una fuerte patada en su estomago, producto de la furia de Slade

-…uerdo-. Alcanzó a susurrar

-Eso es mucho mejor-.

-Slade, eres un maldito-. Se puso de pie Star Fire y apunto con sus brazos

… momento que fue aprovechado el Guasón para ponerle unas esposas que cubrían por completo sus puños, impidiendo que lanzara rayos

-Y tú muy ingenua, querida niña-. La miro el Guasón con una gran sonrisa, -Si ya tenemos todo listo, podemos irnos-.

Slade asintió con la cabeza antes de de levantar el inerte cuerpo de Batichica

-Juro que si le haces algo…-.

-¿Qué harás Star? ¿Me golpearas con tus puños?-.

-No…-. Se escucho la débil voz de Batichica, -Pero apuesto a que ella podrá agujerarte el trasero-.

-Insolente…-.

-Ya no la golpees-. Intervino el Guasón, -La necesitamos conciente-.

Slade la miro con desprecio antes de avanzar por el largo y frío pasillo

…

-¿Raven?-.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Shhh-. Los silencio ella al tiempo que con su capa cubría el cuerpo de su caído amigo

-Raven…-. Susurró Chico Bestia al frenarse en seco y darse cuenta que el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos era el de Robin

-¿Qué ocurrió?-. Pregunto Cyborg en voz baja

-Debemos volver al hotel-. Indico ella

-Claro-. Se adelanto Cyborg tratando de tomar el cuerpo de su compañero Titán

-No pueden-. Lo detuvo Raven, -El… el… no pueden-.

-Raven, el esta herido… necesita atención… quizás hasta médica… y tirado en medio de una fría calle no la va a encontrar-. Reclamo Chico Bestia

-Cyborg…-. Suplico Raven

Y el lo entendió

-Bien, nos vemos en el hotel… averiguaremos como van las chicas-. Dijo tomando los hombros de Chico Bestia, -Vamos bestiecita-.

-¡No!-. Negó el, -No podemos dejarlos aquí…-.

-Chico Bestia… confía en mí cuando te digo que yo podré sola-.

El Chico Bestia miro los ojos de Raven, ella asintió con la cabeza, por lo que el pudo seguir a Cyborg… una vez que ambos estuvieron solos, Raven se quito su capa con mucho cuidado, estaba conciente que para poder ayudarlo… debía enfrentarse a su rostro desnudo

-¿Robin?-. Lo llamo con cuidado al tiempo que movía su capa

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus cejas parecían tan pulcras… y su rostro… parecía solo un niño… era solo un chico... Raven extendió su dedo índice para poder acariciar la pálida mejilla. El seguía inconsciente

-Lo mejor será continuar-. Susurró Raven, - Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos-.

De su cuerpo, un cuervo negro salió… cuervo negro que envolvió a la solitaria pareja para después emprender su vuelo nocturno

…

-Tu primero-.

Batichica acaba de reaccionar. La confundida pelirroja trato de entornar sus ojos, pero su visión se encontraba completamente borrosa. Ella llevo su mano a su cara, y tras tocar su frente, se percato de la intensa jaqueca que estaba sufriendo

-Es un mal momento para pedir una aspirina, ¿Verdad?-.

-Lo siento, pero solo tengo gas adormecedor, y gas de risa… no creo que ninguno se aplique-. Le informo el Guasón, -Bien, tu parte mi niña-.

Y tras empujarla, la chica se puso de pie. Esta giro la cabeza, el rostro preocupado de Starfire la observaba

-Bien niña-. La empujo Slade, -¿Vez eso?-.

Batichica volvió la vista hacia el sitio señalado por Slade. Ella se sorprendió, a decir verdad no tenía idea de por cuanto tiempo había quedado inconsciente, pero lo cierto es que ellos habían logrado avanzar hacia las puertas principales de una de las bóvedas de los laboratorios de Díaz Corp. Eran los sitios donde usualmente se ponía todo material experimental. Obviamente el chip buscado debía de encontrarse ahí. El problema no era saber en cual bóveda, si no que Batichica sabia muy bien cual era su misión… ella tendría que descifrar el avanzando sistema de seguridad de cada compuerta, hasta encontrar la forma de pasar

-¿Lo hago por adivinación o…?-. Señalo las puertas

-Querida, todo esta planeado-.

Y si agregar mas, Slade la tomo de la espalda, y la puso frente a la segunda puerta de la derecha

-Ábrela, si eres tan amable…-.

Batichica solo miro el delicado mecanismo, y la veintena de botones que había al lado. Un scanner de identificación, y una mano para detectar huellas dactilares conocidas. Bien, eso significaba que seria una noche larga…

-Quiero un desarmador-. Ordeno la chica sentándose en el piso

Starfire la miro sin creer… ¿realmente los iba a ayudar?

…

Las ventanas de la habitación principal de la suite fueron abiertas por el susurro del viento, a continuación una sombra negra entro, y tras posarse sobre la cama, la ventana fue cerrada. La respiración entrecortada indicaba que el lugar ya no estaba vació, y en efecto, dos criaturas se alcanzaron a vislumbrar en la cama, gracias a los débiles rayos de las estrellas

-que…-.

-Shhh-. Lo silencio con delicadeza una suave voz femenina

-¿Raven?-. Reacciono el

Ella ya no hablo, simplemente se limito a tomar la cabeza del chico con ambas manos, y tras murmurar algo, una especie de energía se escapo de sus palmas, consiguiendo con esto, que el chico de nueva cuenta cayera inconsciente sobre las finas cobijas de cubrían la cama

-lo siento…-. Murmuro ella poniéndose de pie

La chica miro el cuerpo inerte de el, antes de decirse a salir de la habitación. No era ninguna sorpresa que en el comedor semi-destruido ya la estuvieran esperando

-¿Y bien?-.

-El… esta descansando-.

-¿Descansando?-. El Chico Bestia se puso de pie, -El no puede estar descansando, estamos ante una situación crítica y tú…-.

-¿Acaso crees que no estoy consiente de la situación que estamos atravesando?-.

-¡¡Pues pareciera que no!-. Replico el, -Por que en vez de preocuparte por como están ellas, digo… por el equipo en general, lo que mas te importa a ti es su estúpida salud-.

-Tú bien sabes que me preocupan todos-. Se defendió Raven, -Además, ¿Acaso lo iba a dejar? ¿Acaso no lo iba a ayudar?-.

-Claro… _el_… _el_… _el_… tal parece que en este equipo solo es importante una persona… **el**-.

-¿Por que eso me suena a reproche Chico Bestia? El hecho de que estés celoso de Robin, no te da derecho a…-.

-Tranquilos-. Los silenció Cyborg, -Escuchen…-.

Acto seguido este extendió su brazo, unas palabras apenas perceptibles se escucharon, una fría risa, murmullos… golpes y silencio

-Es la última señal que tengo del comunicador de Star… Raven, las chicas están en peligro-.

Raven suspiro profundamente antes de sentarse en la mesa. Chico Bestia la miraba muy confundido

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Quiso saber esta

-Es obvio…-. Indico Chico Bestia, -Iremos a salvar a las chicas

-No podemos dejar a Robin solo-.

-No-. Corroboro Cyborg, -Pero tampoco podemos dejarlas a ellas solas… la onda sonora de la risa corresponde a Slade…-.

Los tres se quedaron callados, y tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Raven se puso de pie

-Iré a ver como esta, y de acuerdo a su condición… procederemos a actuar ¿De acuerdo?-.

Nadie le contesto

-Lo tomare como una respuesta afirmativa de su parte-.

-Raven…-.

La chica se detuvo, aun con la perilla de la puerta en la mano

-Si es algo realmente serio…-. Hablo el poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, -Me refiero a que si el realmente esta grave. No me importa que tenga, pero lo llevaremos con un médico-.

Raven asintió con la cabeza

-De acuerdo Cyborg-.

Y sin decir más, avanzó hacia la habitación. Chico Bestia miraba a su amigo fijamente

-Algo malo le debió de haber pasado-.

-Tranquilo, Raven sabrá que hacer…-.

-No hablo de Robin, yo hablo de ella-. Puntualizo Chico Bestia

…

Tras casi media hora de un gran silencio, bueno, exceptuando la respiración entrecortada de Batichica, la chica lanzó el desarmador

-Lo siento, es imposible-. Aseguro volteando, -Tendrán que buscar otra forma de entrar-.

-¿El sistema no es compatible?-. Pregunto Slade acercándose

-Se requiere no solo de una clave para poder entrar, si no también de una identificación, un permiso de la aseguradora central, y una llave-. Señalo la pequeña pantalla se que encontraba al lado de la puerta

Slade la observo detenidamente

-Así que solo esto nos detiene…-.

-Si, solo eso… ya que Tommy y Damon consiguieron el resto de las claves-. Indico Harley, la cual se encontraba sentada en el piso, justo al lado de Star Fire al tiempo que le apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza

-¡¡No!-. Se quejo el Guasón, -Estamos muy cerca y no me pienso rendir…-.

-¿y que quieres que hagamos payaso estúpido?-. Se desespero Slade

-Eit, a mi bebe nadie le dice así…-. Le apunto Harley

-¿en serio crees que esas balas me harán daño?-.

-No me tientes-. Aseguro preparando el arma para disparar

-Espera-. La detuvo el Guasón, -Se me ocurre una idea mejor-.

El Guasón avanzó hasta que quedo justo al lado de Batichica, esta lo miro sonriendo

-¿Segura que no se puede abrir?-.

-Así es-. Aseguro Batichica, -Es mas… pruebe usted mismo-. Cedió el lugar

El Guasón negó con la cabeza, simplemente limitándose a avanzar hacia el sitio donde el desarmador había caído, y tras ponerlo en las manos de una confundida Batichica, camino ahora hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Harley, este le arrebato el arma a la chica

-Bien… voy a contar hasta tres, y si en ese tiempo no lo abres, a tu amiguita… digamos que se quedara sin cerebro…-.

Batichica miro angustiada a una temerosa Star Fire la cual observaba con miedo la punta del arma a escasos milímetros de su frente

-Ya te dije que no puedo-.

-1…-.

-Guasón, es en serio… ¿Cómo quieres que…?-.

-2…-.

-Por favor-.

-2 y medio para las…-.

Batichica se giro y golpeo la pantalla de plasma, un ruido se escucho, por lo que ella tecleo un par de números… el ruido ceso y las compuertas se abrieron

-Así me gusta, niña linda… Slade, amárralla-. Ordeno el Guasón

-Oye, no soy tu sirviente…-.

-Tienes razón, mejor la mato-. Apunto con el arma ahora hacia Batichica

-Detente-.

-¿Qué ocurre Slade? Ella no es parte del trato ¿O sí? Tú dijiste los Titanes, y ella no lo es…-.

-Cambio de trato, me quedo con ella y los titanes-. Dijo Slade, -Y no la soltaremos, aun puede sernos útil-.

El Guasón no dijo nada, solo se limito por avanzar tras la compuerta, acto seguido se giro y miro a una Batichica que era sostenida por Slade

-Cariño, cierra la compuerta por favor…-.

Y ella de muy mala gana, obedeció

…

Su respiración era errática. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo embriagante, y sin embargo, el seguía inconsciente. Raven lo sabía, ¿de que otra manera podían mantener quieto al chico maravilla? Ella avanzo, realmente no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado, supuso por las rasgaduras de su ropa que Slade y el Guasón lo habían estado golpeando, las marcas en sus manos indicaban una probable atadura… atadura de la que el pudo escapar. Ella sonrió, si había algo que admiraba de Robin era su gran determinación, ya que no importaba la situación, el siempre estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el último nivel, y triunfar… pero esta vez había fallado. La fatiga, el stress de los días pasados, y probablemente el lidiar con dos pelirrojas lo habían terminando por acabar no solo física, si no emocionalmente… Raven suspiro, no estaba segura que sus poderes pudieran curar una alma lastimada, pero al menos lo intentaría

-azarath. metrion, zinthos…-. Susurro en voz baja

…nada…

-Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos-. Repitió en un tono de voz más alto

…nada…

-¡¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!-. Grito con fuerza al tiempo que su fuerza interna salía, envolviendo el inerte cuerpo de su compañero Titán, y tras unos segundos de estar suspendido en el aire, el cayó, posándose con delicadeza en su cama

-¿Dónde…?-.

El chico se incorporo con demasiada lentitud. Su cabeza aun le daba vueltas y una horrible nausea se atoraba en su cuello

-¿Robin?-. Lo llamo una débil Raven, la cual estaba hincada al lado de su cama

-¿Dónde estoy?-. Quiso saber

-Estás bien-. Le aseguro ella con una media sonrisa

Robin miro alrededor. La oscuridad inundaba el cuarto, sin embargo sus ojos gradualmente se estaban acostumbrando a la habitual oscuridad en la que siempre se encontraba sumergido. El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de volverlos a abrir, su mente se estaba desbloqueando. El trataba de recordar que había pasado, que había hecho que terminara en una cama… y con Raven a su lado

-Yo… Slade… El Guasón… ¿un chip?-.

Raven asintió con la cabeza

Por la mente de Robin, los recuerdos se agolparon como disparos… uno tras otro… las escaleras… subir o bajar… el encuentro con los villanos… un frío golpe en su cabeza… gritos… golpes… golpes… mas golpes… el reaccionando… escapando… Raven… y nada

-¿Te sientes me…?-.

-yo…-. Interrumpió el

La mano de Raven fue levantada, ella tomo la mano del chico, como para hacerlo consiente de su propio espacio y lugar. Este observo la delicada mano de su amiga, la cual se había deslizado por su hombro, el la tomo, la observo fijamente, ella movió su mano, y con delicadeza acaricio sus mejillas, ella subió su mano y la acerco a su sien derecha…

-No lo traigo puesto ¿Cierto?-.

-Así es-. Asintió con la cabeza

-¿Desde hace cuanto…?-.

-No lo se, cuando yo te encontré… me di cuenta que no lo traías puesto-.

Robin se quedo callado, pensando, meditando… Raven también, ella apenas iba a hablar cuando Robin se puso de pie

-¿Dónde está ella?-.

-¿Ella? Ah…-. Comprendió Raven, -Pues ella… y ¿Qué ella?-.

-Las chicas… ¿Dónde están Star Fire y Batichica?-.

-Fueron por el chip-.

-Entonces ¿estan bien?-.

-No lo sabemos. Perdimos comunicación con Star Fire… además no han regresado-.

-Tenemos que ir por ellas-. Se puso de pie

El semblante de Raven cambio. La chica simplemente se limito a abrir el cajón del buró de la cama, para poder sacar el cinturón amarillo del chico

-Toma-.

Robin se levanto de la cama al mismo tiempo que Raven avanzaba hacia la salida. El chico maravilla se acomodo el cinturón, y tras rebuscar en sus compartimientos, saco un nuevo antifaz el cual se acomodo con rapidez

-Raven…-. La detuvo en la puerta

Ella simplemente se limitó a detenerse

-gracias-. Le susurró en su oído

La chica abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Chico Bestia y Cyborg permanecían expectantes

-¿estan bien?-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acerco hacia ellos. Un par de segundos después, Robin salio de la habitación

-Bien equipo, tenemos trabajo que hacer… encontrarlas y recuperar el chip. Andando Titanes-.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg lo siguieron de inmediato sin cuestionarlo ni nada. Raven por su parte se detuvo… no sabia si era el antifaz, o era la curación que ella le dio, lo cierto es que el Robin que había salido de la habitación parecía más fuerte, menos vulnerable. Su líder había vuelto… y aunque eso era bueno, ella misma no dejaba de pensar en el chico endeble y frágil con el que había estado hacia un rato

-¿Raven?-. La llamaron

Ella giro la cabeza. Chico Bestia la miraba sonriendo desde la puerta

-Ya voy-. Avanzo hacia donde estaba su amigo, y juntos volaron para darle alcance a los otros

…

-3, 4, 8, 8, 7, 6-. Apretó los botones el Guasón

Era la 5º compuerta de seguridad que abrían. Ellos ahora solo estaban a 2 compuertas del chip. Batichica lo sabía muy bien, y sin embargo poco podía hacer, ya que ella se encontraba perfectamente resguardada por Slade… Star Fire y sus _esposas_ tampoco eran de mucha ayuda

-No eres muy inteligente si estas pensando eso-. Le susurraron

-¿eh?-.

Era Slade el que hablaba

-Dije que no eres muy inteligente si pensaras en escapar ante la situación en la que estamos-.

-Creo que si usted estuviera en mi lugar, haría lo mismo ¿o no? Se lama instinto de supervivencia-.

-Eres muy perspicaz. No me equivocaba cuando pensé que podrías ser mi nueva aprendiz-.

-Y yo tampoco que equivoque al decirle que tuve al mejor maestro que se puede tener…-.

-¿Entonces todos los rumores en torno a _Él_ son ciertos?-. Dudo Slade

Batichica se detuvo, giro sobre sus talones y lo miro a la cara con una gran sonrisa

-¿No vas a decir nada?-.

-Yo no tengo por que decir algo de _Él_-. Aseguro la chica, -todo esta dicho-.

Slade sonrió y negó con la cabeza, justo en el momento en que el Guasón abría la 6º compuerta

-Estamos tan cerca del chip-. Se emociono, -Y no te preocupes _Sladecito,_ en cuanto este en mis manos y los titanes intenten venir por el, te los entrego-.

-¿tanto solo para capturar a los titanes?-. Pregunto Batichica

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia-.

-Ya lo creo, es decir ¿acaso no puedes hacer tu trabajo sucio por ti solo? Necesitas al guasón…-.

-Cállate-. Le lanzó una bofetada, -Tú no entiendes la fragilidad de todo esto…-.

-Pero tal vez ellos si…-. Sonrió Star Fire

Tanto Slade como el Guasón voltearon sorprendidos…

…

Nota Extra

**A petición popular… explicare este pequeño párrafo…**

-Algo no esta bien aquí…-. Le susurró la pelirroja **Batichica** avanzando al frente

-Espera-. La detuvo **Starfire**, -Sería mejor que yo fuera al frente-.

-¿Y por que dices eso?-.

-Por que… supongo que si a mi me pasa algo, el no lo sentirá tanto-. Confeso la chica frustrada **(o sea Star)**

-Robin no es esa clase de chicos, lo mas probable es que en esta situación, el procuraría no ponernos en riesgo a ninguna de las dos-. **Aseguro Batichica**

-¿Tú crees eso?-.

-Mas que creerlo, lo se-.

**Capicci? A decir verdad, esta es la forma original como quedaba… por otro lado, me hubiera gustado más que sus ingeniosas mentes interpretaran esas pequeñas líneas. Aun así… en serio… si tengo mas errores, háganmelos saber para corregir el rumbo de la historia... y respecto al otro error (el que cometí yo, y me di cuenta…) se los haré saber a su debido tiempo. Por cierto, estoy abierta a críticas, errores (u horrores ortográficos, gramaticales, tipográficos y demás) son esos los comentarios que me hacen esforzarme mas… PD: Naruto murió de forma inexplicable ayer en la noche… jajá, no es cierto, la verdad es que gracias a todos por sus reviews… nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo**

…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

:-Nota-:

Lo siento, se me han atravesado un montón de trabajos. Como sabrán, aquí en México ya vamos a salir de vacaciones, entonces empezamos con la presión de exámenes… además que este capitulo fue un poco complicado para mi de escribir. Quise mantener un hilo de tensión que espero haber logrado, mas el hecho de que tengo que empezar a atar todos los cabos sueltos. Como quiera, cualquier duda surgida, ustedes pregunten… igual corrección o datos. Por lo pronto me dejo de tanto _bla, bla_ y espero que disfruten este capitulo

**Capitulo 21**

-…es por aquí-.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-. Dudo el chico bestia

Robin solo se inclino y tomo un polvo compacto que estaba tirado en el piso

-Ahora me vas a decir que conoces a la perfección su tono de piel-. Se burlo Cyborg

-No es eso, este es uno de los trucos que ella usa a menudo-. Guardo el objeto entre sus ropas

-Adivino… ¡¡Para ocultar imperfecciones!-. Comenzó a reír Chico Bestia

-Es algo sensato-. Comento Raven, -Supongo que con eso marca las huellas dactilares-.

-En efecto-. Asintió Robin con la cabeza señalando las teclas de seguridad,   
-Andando titanes-. Apresuro a su equipo

Ellos siguieron caminado, cuando un poco mas adelante y tal como les había sucedido a las chicas, la oscuridad se hizo presente, impidiendo que los titanes distinguieran algo

-Cyborg…-. Llamo Robin a su compañero

-En eso estoy-.

Y tras parpadear un poco, una potente luz proveniente de su brazo, ilumino toda la habitación. Y con esa gran ayuda, ellos pudieron seguir avanzando

-¿crees que ellas estén bien?-. Interrogo Chico Bestia a Raven

-Pues… por la salud física de Slade y el Guasón, y la salud mental de Robin, espero que si… ya que si algo malo le llegara a pasar a alguien, no quiero ni imaginarme como va a terminar esto-.

-Shhh-. Los silencio Robin justo antes de llegar a una intersección en el camino, -Es por aquí-.

Y en efecto, tras girar el pasillo, el equipo quedo de frente a las tres compuertas principales del recinto

-Genial, ¿Cuál será?-. Pregunto Chico Bestia

-Oh por Díos-. Se acerco Cyborg, -Estos cerrojos esta hechos con tecnología de punta. Robin, dudo realmente que ellos los hayan podido atravesar-.

-Nunca subestimes a mi chica-. Sonrió mostrando un desarmador tirado cerca de la 2 puerta

…

El Guasón y Slade observaron la compuerta cerrada. Star Fire no perdió tiempo, e impulsándose con los brazos, se lanzó directo contra una aparentemente distraída Harley…

-¡¡Eit!-. La esquivo en el último minuto ocasionando que la tamariana diera un frío golpe contra el muro, -¡¡Tonta!-.

-¿Y ahora que pasó?-. Se quejo el Guasón volteando, -Primero resulta que tu estúpido equipo viene a salvarte, y luego tu lo intentas sola ¿No crees que eso sería una descortesía para ellos?-.

Star Fire no decía nada, solo miraba con un odio desmedido a su agresor. Batichica aprovechando el momento de confusión se puso de pie

-¿De nuevo?-. La detuvo Slade, -Creo que esto se esta haciendo aburrido ¿No crees?-.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar no te parecería así-. Le contesto sintiéndose frustrada

Slade sonrió

-La última compuerta Guasón-. Dijo

-¿Qué?-. Soltó el Guasón a Star, -A si… por cierto princesa, recuerda que por el momento… ambas están solas. Dejen, y esto va para ambas, ideas de superhéroes, por que no les conviene-.

Y sin agregar mas, avanzo… y tras presionar unos números, la última compuerta se abrió… si, la última compuerta había sido abierta. Batichica lo sabía muy bien, eso quería decir que el momento de la verdad había llegado… ella… ella no solo le había fallado a _Él_, si no que se había fallado así misma, y lo que era peor… le había fallado a Robin

-Muy bien-. La fría voz de Slade la saco de su concentración, -Guasón estamos cerca del lugar ¿Tienes listo lo que habíamos decidido?-.

-Así es-.

El Guasón avanzó con una tétrica sonrisa hacia Star Fire, en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo y odio que le tenía al singular payaso

-Corazón, tu turno ha llegado… y como vez, tus amiguitos no llegaron-.

-Pudín, ¿Cómo esperas que sus amigos vengan después de lo que le hicimos a Robin?-. Comenzó a reír Harley

-¿Lo que…-.

-…le hicieron a Robin?-. Completo Batichica la frase que había sido empezada por Star Fire

-Upsy, lo siento…-. Giro la cabeza el Guasón hacia Slade, -Creo que en vez de entregarte a 5 titanes, te entregare a 4…-.

Slade miro detenidamente al Guasón, intentando adivinar su expresión… cosa que no servia de mucho, aun conservaba esta horrible sonrisa

-Vamos por el bendito chip que quieres-. Hablo con lentitud

-Perfecto-. Aplaudió el Guasón, -Mi gran momento ha llegado… señoritas, síganme-.

Y el Guasón avanzó, cerrándose detrás de si la compuerta

…

-Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegamos-. Señalo el Chico Bestia la compuerta principal

-¿Alguna idea?-. Se acerco Raven mirando alrededor

-No lo puedo creer-. Negó Cyborg con la cabeza, -¿Ya vieron el tamaño de esos candados? ¡¿Y la seguridad para abrirlos!-.

-Y aun así puedes abrirlos ¿O no?-. Le pregunto Robin

Raven giro la cabeza. El tono de voz de su líder titán le indico que se estaba desesperando

-Realmente no lo se-. Confesó Cyborg acercándose

-Debes de… tienes que…-.

Cyborg noto la angustia en los ojos de su amigo, por lo que se acerco y de nueva cuenta comenzó a revisar la puerta

-Lo siento Robin-. Se separo Cyborg al cabo de un rato, -Los candados para atravesar la puerta, en fin, velos por ti mismo-.

Robin se acerco, la pantalla de cristal líquido y los botones a su lado brillaban

-Debe de ser un código… y tu lo podrás descifrar ¿cierto?-.

Cyborg miro el dispositivo no muy convencido, y acto seguido negó con la cabeza

-No lo se…-.

-Eit, si ellos pudieron pasar, nosotros también podremos-. Intento Chico bestia animar a su equipo

Robin observo a Cyborg

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma, ellas nos necesitan-.

-Tal vez esto sirva-. Susurró Raven, y extendiendo su mano y haciendo levitar sobre Robin un desarmador

-Quizás, a menos que…-. Reacciono Robin sacando a toda prisa el polvo compacto de su bolsillo, para después abrirlo y soplarlo sobre las teclas…-.

Todos se quedaron callados en espera de que algo apareciera

…

Los ojos del Guasón brillaban febriles mientras la pequeña puerta de la bóveda se abría

-El chip… el chip es mío-. Susurró emocionado

Y tras desvanecerse el humo que rodeaba el lugar, todos los presentes entornaron los ojos para poder ver el bendito chip… si una cosita que apenas ocupaba 1/3 parte de la mano del Guasón

-Y esto fue el motivo de mi visita… ustedes… son después…-.

-¡¡No! ¡Tu no puedes!-. Comenzó a agitarse Batichica

-¿Pues que crees mi pequeña niña? Si pude… y tú ya no me eres necesaria…-.

El Guasón observo a Slade, esta sintió con la cabeza por lo cual golpe el cuello de Batichica dejándola inconsciente frente a una impotente Star Fire

-tu turno princesa-. La saco de su concentración e Guasón

-¿Mi turno?-. Dudo ella

-Así es… -. Contesto al tiempo que se acercaba y le quitaba con lentitud las esposas, -Solo le falta un pequeño detalle a esta cosita para estar terminado… y esa eres tú…-.

-Star Fire dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con Slade

-Vamos, termina de una buena vez todo esto…-. Pidió Slade, -Después de todo, tu amiga no es tan inmune a las balas como tu…-.

Star volteó, y ahora una sonriente Harley apuntaba hacia la cabeza de Batichica

-Bien, lo haré… no se que es, pero lo haré… solo prometa que la dejara ir en cuanto esto termine-.

-Si, tú no te preocupes por ella-. Acepto el Guasón

Star Fire suspiro profundamente antes de dar un paso y seguir al Guasón

…

-Bien, la clave es… ¡¡Momento! No se ve nada-.

-¿Eso significa que ellos no utilizaron este método?-. Pregunto Chico Bestia

-Tal vez-. Presionó Cyborg unos botones, -El historial de esta maquina indica que esta puerta fue abierta dos veces el día de hoy, y las dos con clave-.

-¡¡Demonios!-. Golpeo Robin la pared, -Tan cerca y tan lejos…-.

-Debe de haber otra forma-. Opino Raven, -Esa pantalla no puedo estar ahí solo por que si…-.

-A menos que…-. Se acerco Cyborg, -Creo que ella tiene razón, esa pantalla sirve para identificar huellas digitales-

-Grandioso, ahora falta averiguar que dedo podrá abrir eso-.

-¿No es obvio?-. Sonrió Cyborg, -La huella digital es del señor Díaz…-.

-Voy por el-. Comento Raven sarcásticamente

-Bueno Raven, si tienes un plan mejor, escucho-. Se enojo Cyobrg, -Yo solo estoy explicando el funcionamiento de esto-.

-Eit, la idea que ella dio no fue mala… el hecho de que estés enojado por que no la hayas podido abrir, no te da derecho a desquitarte con ella-. Defendió Chico Bestia a su amiga

-En primera, no necesito que me ayudes, y en segunda…-.

-Silencio-. Hablo Robin con toda la tranquilidad posible, -¿solo un Díaz puede abrir esto?-.

-Ese es nuestra teoría Robin-.

Robin suspiro profundamente antes quitarse su guante derecho, acto seguido observo su mano fijamente, y sin decir mas levanto su dedo índice, y ante la expectación de el resto de los titanes… el toco la pantalla…

-Robin…-. Murmuro Raven

…

Un fuerte ruido se escucho en la cámara donde se encontraba el Guasón y compañía

-¿Qué fue eso?-. Reacciono Slade de inmediato

-¿¿Pudín?-.

Pero el Guasón los ignoro, el simplemente puso el chip dentro del contenedor y miro a Star Fire

-Princesa, lanza uno de tus rayos, es todo lo que quiero… quiero tu energía-.

-¿Solo… solo es?-.

-Así es, tan simple como…-.

Pero el Guasón ya no pude hablar, por que la compuerta fue abierta

-¿Y ahora que?-. Se quejo el Guasón

-Significa que el dueño del lugar… decidió visitarnos-. Se puso de pie Batichica al tiempo que lanzaba una patada…

… patada que ocasiono que Harley cayera al piso, por lo que la pelirroja tomo el arma, y se la lanzó a Star Fire

-Star…-.

Esta la atrapo y le apunto al Guasón

-Ahora si Slade, un movimiento en falso y el payaso muere-. Amenazó Star Fire

-¿Crees que la vida de esa cosa inútil me va a importar?-. Se burlo Slade de su plan

-Quizás la de el no, pero…-. Y Batichica se lanzo a golpes contra el, -La tuya si-.

-Te falta mucho para seguir mi ritmo-. Hablo Slade deteniendo el frío golpe de la chica en el aire

-¡¡Ahhh!-.

-No te importa ella… ¿ni el chip?-. Pregunto Star Fire la cual no dejaba de apuntar a un asustado Guasón, -Tú bien sabes que no necesito esto-. Aseguro rompiendo el arma en dos con la rodilla

Slade miro retante a Star Fire, esta negó con la cabeza antes de avanzar y con su la palma de su mano apuntar al sitio donde se encontraba al microchip

-¿Estas consiente que si haces eso ocasionaras un estallido que volara la fábrica y a todos los presentes?-.

-Vale la pena tomar ese riesgo-. Aseguro la pelirroja

-¿y poner en riesgo a tus compañeros titanes?-. Susurró el Guasón

-Ellos no están aquí…-.

-Mmm, ¿lo sabes o lo supones? Por que tu mirada dice mucho princesa-. Se acerco el Guasón hacia ella, -Hazlo, mátanos y salva al mundo… pero perece en tu vano intento por terminar con nosotros-.

Star Fire miro el cuerpo inerte de Batichica, acto seguido bajo la mano

-Lo sabia-. Sonrió el Guasón

…

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-. Dudo Chico Bestia, -Es decir, solo un Díaz…-.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo puedan permanecer abiertas esas cosas-. Apresuro Raven a su equipo

-Andando-. Comenzó a correr Cyborg

Un Chico Bestia dubitativo miro a Robin antes de decidirse a correr también detrás de Cyborg. Raven por su parte se quedo de pie, observando fijamente al líder de su equipo

-¿Vas a interrogarme?-. Le pregunto un serio Robin

-A mi no me corresponde eso-.

-Raven, yo…-.

-Vamos, tenemos que recuperar el chip y salvar a las chicas-. Lo interrumpió Raven comenzando a correr

Robin negó con la cabeza antes de decidirse y seguirla también. Un poco mas adelante el fuerte brazo de Cyborg lo detuvo

-Shhh-. Le indico este

-¿y ahora que?-.

-Hemos escuchado las voces del Guasón y Slade-. Explico Cyborg

-Entonces vamos-.

Y nuevamente Cyborg lo detuvo

-Tenemos que proceder con cautela… al parecer… las tienen capturadas-. Señalo Raven

El chico maravillo miro de reojo… estaban a solo una compuerta de rescatarlas, a solo una compuerta de salvar el chip, a solo una compuerta de ella…

… pero por el momento tenía que esperar

…

-Tenemos compañía-. Susurró Slade

El Guasón asintió con la cabeza mientras las comisuras de sus labios entornaban una fría sonrisa

-Princesa, ¿estas lista para obedecer?-.

-¿Acaso tengo opción?-. Replico la tamariana

-Tienes razón, no la tienes-. Se burlo el guasón, -Harley…-. Trono los dedos

Y en el acto la arlequina se acerco con un par de cuerdas

-¿Plan B?-. Pregunto la chica

-En efecto-. Dijo al tiempo que jalaba del brazo a Star Fire y la volvía a esposar

-¿¿Plan B?-. Dudo Slade, -¿de que demonios hablas?-.

-Como villano, debes de saber que a veces ocurren cosas fuera de tu control, y como lo más importante para nosotros… somos nosotros-.

Slade lo seguía mirando confundido. El Guasón negó con la cabeza, simplemente se alejo y trono sus dedos…

…

Del otro lado, el equipo esperaba para actuar… ellos habían escuchado cada palabra de la conversación anterior, y para Robin había algo que no le gustaba en ese asunto, y mucho menos en ese repentino chasquido de dedos

-¡¡Sorpresa!-. Escucharon una voz familiar gritar

Y sin tiempo de reaccionar, solo escucharon el silbido de un gas verde, gas verde que los envolvió por completo, obligándolos a caer

-Gas… somnífero-. Alcanzo a percibirlo Cyborg

Uno tras otro, cayeron al suelo, embriagados por la sensación de pesadez que envolvía su cuerpo

-Tu… ¿por que?-. Alcanzo a observar Raven a su agresor antes de quedar también dormida

…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Pues la verdad, ellos no son míos, son de DC Comics… jaja, aunque si pudiera, me quedaría con Robin

**Nota:**

Si perdón de Dios es lo que menos tengo. Bueno, agradezco a ustedes mis lectores no olvidados, solo un poco abandonados. Espero que le puedan volver a encontrar sabor a esta historia, que afortunadamente ya esta en su recta final. Una disculpa enorme… que digo enorme, inmensa. No, neta… la verdad muchas gracias por leer, y por tenerme paciencia. Quizás muchos de mis lectores ya no existan, pero confió en que otros si, y les gustará este pequeño capitulo. Memorias USB extraviadas, descompuestas, fallas con los archivos y la computadora… pretextos muchos hay, pero mejor me dejo de rodeos, y les presento finalmente el capitulo 22 de esta historia

**Sugerencia:  
**Una leída a los últimos tres capítulos para que se acuerden mas o menos que onda con la historia. XD Igual, estoy abierta a toda clase de críticas.  
Y por último… Enjoy it!!!

**Teen Titans: When U Comeback**

**Capitulo 22**

-¡¡Shhh!!-. Indico el sujeto

-Pero…-.

El extraño se limito a extender la mano y cerrar los ojos de una Raven, la cual yacía en sus más profundos sueños

-Tiempo de actuar…-. Susurro antes de avanzar

…

-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-¿Qué fue que?-. Dudo el Guasón

-Lo que acaba de ocurrir-. Contesto Slade fingiendo tranquilidad

-Mi parte del trato…-. Sonrió el Guasón, -Lo que tu quieres esta de aquel lado… pero te advierto, yo no pienso meterme, por que si le hago algo al _bebe_, el _padre_ va a querer cobrárselas muy duro-.

Slade no quiso entender lo que el Guasón pretendía decir.

Por otro lado, al Guasón ya nada le importaba, después de todo, el ya tenía su chip, y solo faltaba escapar… todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, después de todo

-Vamos Harley, tenemos que…-.

El Guasón se detuvo al ver a una inquieta Star Fire tratar de liberarse de las esposas

-Slade, ella era parte de tu trato… te toca hacerte cargo de ella-. Señalo el Guasón

-No estoy tan loco ¿sabes?-. Dio un paso atrás Slade, -¿Cómo crees que actuara esta niña cuando se entere que le mataste a su bobo novio?-.

Fue la simple alusión de Robin, el hecho que mencionaran que estaba muerto. La ira comenzó a invadir sus venas, surgiendo una fuerza increíble que hizo que las esposas se destruyeran en mil pedazos. Era Star Fire reaccionando de la manera mas increíble y jamás vista. Sus ojos brillaban con mas furia que con la que había mirado a Batichica

-¿MATASTE…MATASTE A _**MI**_ ROBIN?-. Se acerco con lentitud

-Slade... ¿Vez lo que ocasionas?-. Tembló la voz del Guasón al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás

-RESPONDEME PEDAZO DE…-.

-¡¡Harley!!-. Grito el Guasón

-Eit tu, bruja… mira lo que tengo aquí…-. Señalo a Batichica

La mirada verde y brillosa de Star Fire se poso en la arlequina, la cual sostenía a la chica murciélago por el cuello

-¿Y ACASO TU CREES QUE ELLA ME IMPORTA?-. Se burlo Star Fire

El Guasón miro hacia ambos lados del laboratorio antes de decidirse y avanzar

-Plan C-. Murmuro entre dientes y tras tomar un arma que encontró en uno de los contenedores, le apunto hacia la chica

Una especie de telaraña electrificada envolvió su cintura, doblegándola de dolor y tirándola al suelo

-No…-. Alcanzó a susurrar

-Vaya, eso fue interesante-. Observo Slade

-Lo se…-. Se acerco el payaso, -Y como no pienso cometer el mismo error…-. Su mirada se poso también en Batichica, -Regresemos al plan B… Harley-.

De la nada entraron Tommy y Damon, el cual cada uno tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de las chicas y siguieron al Guasón

…

Y por 2º vez en lo que iba del día, pudo reaccionar… agudizando al máximo sus sentidos, se dispuso a escuchar

-Silencio…-. Susurró

Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que sus compañeros titanes yacían inconscientes. El titubeo, y tras poner su mano sobre el cuello de Raven, verifico el pulso de esta

-Bien, tengo que…-. Intento ponerse de pie, desgraciadamente sus piernas no le respondían, -¿Atadas?-.

Si, sus piernas habían sido amarradas para evitar, probablemente su huida. Estirando sus manos, saco una pequeña navaja de su cinturón para poder desatarse. Una vez que lo logro, hizo a un lado el pesado cuerpo de Cyborg, logrando al fin ponerse de pie. El joven observo a sus amigos inconscientes antes de mirar el lugar donde se encontraba. Una compuerta cerrada frente a el, le indico que esa era la salida (o entrada…) del lugar. El mismo panel y la misma forma de identificarse, el simplemente se quito su verde guante y la puerta se abrió…

…

-¡¡Listo!!-. Aplaudió el Guasón al tiempo que miraba lo que recién acababan de hacer sus secuaces, -No pienso cometer ningún error… ninguno más, ya que como a ti te da miedo…-.

-No seas imbécil payaso, ¿Acaso olvidas que yo soy Slade?... la simple mención de mi nombre, impone respeto-.

-Claro, si consideramos que estamos en tu simple ciudad-. Susurró el Guasón entre dientes

-¿¿Qué dijiste??-. Empuño la mano Slade

-_Slade_… ha llegado la hora. Te haré entrar en las grandes ligas del crimen, pero primero es necesario que huyamos de este lugar…-.

La vista de Slade se poso sobre los inconscientes cuerpos de las jóvenes que tenía frente a si… quizás ellas no eran parte del plan, pero su orgullo podía mas que todo

-Yo solo quería corromper a los titanes…-. Hablo en voz alta, -Si hago esto, ¿De que me va a servir?-.

-Mi querido amigo-. Avanzó el Guasón y paso una mano por el hombro de  
Slade, -Mas de lo que tu piensas. Con esto, no solo destruirás a los Titanes, si no que prácticamente le arrancarás el alma a tu peor enemigo ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-.

-Libertad total-. Sonrió un extasiado Slade, -Podía dominar a la ciudad, podría…-.

-Hacer todo lo que quieras-. Lo interrumpió el Guasón, -Y teniendo esto…-. Mostró el chip, -El mundo sería mío… _ejem_… nuestro-.

Slade solo se limito a contemplar el chip que reposaba sobre el guante blanco del Guasón, el cual brillaba a tras luz

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos entonces?-.

-Observa a tu alrededor…-. Extendió sus brazos, -A veces Tommy y Damon hacen bien su trabajo-.

-Interesante-. Asintió Slade al ver "tan buen" trabajo, -Ahora solo falta…-.

Pero el ruido de la puerta metálica al moverse con lentitud, los interrumpió, y les indico que ya no estaban solos

-Es el…-. Susurró

-Lo se-. Sonrió su _compañero_, -Bien, ha llegado el momento de huir-. Levanto la voz

-No si aun yo puedo detenerlos…-. Grito una voz proveniente de la puerta

-¡Tu!-. Grito el Guasón fingiendo sorpresa, -¿Cómo lograste…?-.

-¿Sobrevivir o atravesar la puerta?-. Sonrió él joven maravilla al tiempo que sigiloso avanzaba

La expresión del Guasón cambio de inmediato… Slade dio un paso adelante dispuesto a golpear al chico, pero el Guasón lo detuvo

-En todo caso, tu fin ha llegado-. Aseguro el Guasón mostrando cierta seriedad

-No lo creo…-. Dijo Robin al tiempo que lanzaba uno de sus  
"batarangs", -…payaso-.

-Joven Robin-. Se escucho una tercera voz, solo que esta provenía de su espalada, -Tu seguridad realmente me impresiona, desafortunadamente no te sirve en este caso-. Lo tomo de los hombros

-¿A que te refieres?-. Quiso sabe Robin sin siquiera titubear

-Tan simple como que esta será la noche en la cual nos dejaras huir-.

-¿Me creen tan idiota para dejarlos ir?-.

-No joven maravilla-. Se acerco de igual manera el Guasón, -Por el contrario, nunca te subestimaríamos… ¡Tommy! ¡Damon!-. Grito esto último

-Nadie dijo que tomar decisiones seria fácil ¿Cierto?

Robin miraba a los dos hombres caminar alrededor de el con cierto recelo… había algo en su tono, o quizás era el ambiente, lo cierto es que no los dejaría escapar… al menos no tan fácilmente

-Entonces, nos retiramos…-. Se separo el guasón al tiempo que avanzaba hasta la última puerta, -¿Calabacita?-. Susurró

Al instante una sonriente Harley se acerco, y tras teclear un par de números, la compuerta se abrió con lentitud

Robin se preparo para atacar cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo

-Lo siento, pero creo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer…-. Señalo un lado de la habitación

-No…-. Murmuro Robin negándose a creer lo que sus ojos veían

-Así es-. Aplaudió el Guasón, -Lo justo es lo justo. A ti no te importaba el chip ni nosotros, tu solo viniste a este lugar por ella… la pregunta es ¿Cuál ella?-.

-¿Cariño? La puerta se cierra…-. Llamo Harley a _su_ Guasón

-Andando-. Avanzó el Guasón, dejando a un impotente Robin sin poder detenerlos

-Por cierto-. Giro sobre sus talones Slade, -Lo mejor será que te apresures, -En cuanto la puerta se cierre, y activemos esto… solo podrás salvar a una… y en caso que lo logres… me pregunto… ¿Cómo vas a salir de aquí?-.

-¡¡Slade!!-. Grito el Guasón desde la puerta, -¿Vienes o…?-.

Slade solo giro antes de alcanzarlos. Robin miro alrededor, necesitaba un plan, el necesitaba elegir…

…

¿Elegir? ¿Volar? ¿Avanzar? Un mundo demasiado raro que no reconocía… aire, agua ¿burbujas?... ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Repentinamente para su sorpresa el agua se puso muy caliente –_Quizás por eso las burbujas_-. Pensó en voz baja, cuando la presión del agua sobre su cuerpo la hizo sentirse peor… esto no podía pasar, _ella_ no podía morir así, ella…

-¡¡Ahhh!!-. Grito al tiempo que reaccionaba

Empapada en sudor la joven miro alrededor

¿Y el extraño sujeto de hace un rato había echo algo realmente malo?

Negando con la cabeza, decidió ponerse de pie, y lo logro, pero cuando intento caminar, se fue de bruces al tropezar con…

-¿Chico Bestia?-. Dudo ella moviéndolo con un poco de miedo

Este no reacciono… la asustada chica dio un paso hacia atrás, topando con…

-¡¡Cyborg!!-.

Al mismo tiempo que el grito escapaba de su garganta, una luz roja comenzó a parpadear, brillando por todo el lugar precedido del sonido parecido a un motor de automóvil cuando este es puesto en marcha, para después… volver a la oscuridad y el silencio

-¿Qué fue… eso?-.

-R… Raven-. La llamo una gruesa voz, -Raven, ¿Dónde… estoy… donde estamos?-.

-¡¡Cyborg!!-. Reacciono la chica, -Shhh, tranquilo ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Eso creo-. Intento ponerse de pie, ocasionando con esto que tanto Raven como el cuerpo de Chico Bestia, cayeran al suelo

-Ups-. Se sonrojo completamente, -Este… ¿Todos están bien?-.

No-. Respondió Raven al tiempo que se incorporaba, y trataba de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad

-¿Qué ocurrió?-. Quiso saber Cyborg mientras intentaba encender la luz de su brazo

-Algo…-. Comenzó a hablar Raven

-¿Algo?-. Interrumpió Cyborg

-O alguien…-. Continuó Raven, -Dos sombras fueron las que soltaron el gas, pero alguien, alguien nos salvo-.

-Y no tienes la menor idea de quienes fueron ¿Cierto?-. Arqueo la ceja antes de golpear su brazo y por fin encender una luz

-Pues yo…-.

Raven se detuvo al poder apreciar por fin, el cuerpo de Chico Bestia

-¿Chico Bestia?-. Llamo Raven con miedo a su amigo

…el no reacciono…

-¿Cyborg? Acaso el esta…-. Dudo la joven en decirlo

-Espera-. Se acerco Cyborg

Este comenzó con una rápida revisión de los signos vitales de su amigo. Al cabo de unos momentos, se separo, y mirando a Raven, negó con la cabeza

-No siento nada. Creo Rae, que los gases fueron demasiado…-.

Ya no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró

-¡¡No!!-. Grito Raven enfadada, y sin más, se lanzó contra la puerta

Ella quería abrirla, romperla, atravesarla, quería…

-Raven-. Susurró Cyborg antes d avanzar hacia ella, y estrecharla en sus  
brazos, -Lo, nosotros… la-.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-. Se separo ella de su amigo, -Debemos encontrar la forma-.

-De acuerdo-. Asintió Cyborg con la cabeza, solo que antes de caminar, cargo el cuerpo inerte de su amigo

Raven observo alrededor, pensando y analizando la situación. Buscando la forma de solucionar todo

-Obviamente no podremos atravesar la puerta de adelante, entonces lo que haremos…-.

Ella no termino de hablar, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar. La luz volvió a la cámara donde estos se encontraban, parpadeando con irregularidad

-¡¡El sistema esta fallando!!-. Grito Cyborg antes de acercarse a la computadora y tras teclear algunos dígitos, logro abrir la puerta exterior. -¡¡Corre!! No se cuanto tiempo…-.

-No pienso dejarte aquí-.

-Raven-. Suplico Cyborg

-¡¡Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!!-. Grito ella antes de que surgiera su _cuervo_ interior y envolviera tanto a Cyborg como al cuerpo de Chico Bestia para poder huir

-¿Raven?-. Dudo el joven al ver a su amiga tan concentrada

-…solo espero que Robin y Star Fire se encuentren bien…-. Musito para sus adentros al tiempo que todas las compuertas se abrían

…

La tensión en el ambiente era lo menos que podía mencionar

Fue en el momento en que el lugar cimbro. Las luces y las puertas moviéndose con rapidez, indicando que algo malo había pasado, y sin embargo el no podía atender a eso, tenía algo mas importante frente así…

Slade huyendo no importaba

El Guasón con el chip mucho menos

No

Lo único que importaba era la horrible visión que se cernía frente a el.

La verdad inevitable, y el hecho de que finalmente tendría que tomar la decisión que tanto había luchado por postergar. El momento que su corazón más había temido, que su mente le había advertido y que su alma le había llorado.

Eran sus dos pelirrojas

Su vida pendiendo de un delgado hilo, y el con la terrible decisión entre sus manos

Starfire se encontraba atada a su derecha, atada en un poste, el cual tenía contra-peso en la parte inferior. Su delgado cuerpo estaba envuelto en una telaraña extraña que impedía que reaccionara, y a sus pies un contendor enorme de un líquido parecido al acido.

Un grueso cable de metal atravesaba todo el lugar

Batichica se encontraba a la izquierda de ese cable. Ella pendía del grueso metal, el cual envolvía sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, a sus pies, una maquina trituradora la esperaba

Era una balanza entre las dos chicas, mientras el tiempo se le escapa de la mano, y la decisión comenzaba a pesar sobre sus hombros. La pregunta era fácil, la respuesta era lo complicado

_Decidir a cual de las dos salvar_

…


End file.
